Mission Impossible
by Pixies123
Summary: Emily Fitch is new to MI5, and finds it as tough as expected. When she meets the notorious Naomi Campbell, with a personality seemingly as steely as her killer instinct, will sparks fly? Or is there no room for love? Naomily, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily is a trained secret agent and she has been hired by top government secret service MI5. It is her first break into the profession, and she doesn't want to mess it up. She is introduced to the force and thrown in at the deep end with dangerous missions, fast cars and raging relationships.**

Emily was a complex character. She liked many things in life, which ranged from racing motorbikes at breakneck speed, to sitting curled up in an armchair with a good Jane Austen Novel. It just depended on what type of mood she was in and what events had occurred throughout the day. As it happens, today, Emily wanted to do something to push herself to the limit. She looked down over the edge of the craggy surface of the cliff she was currently stood on, and took a deep breath. She could already feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she inhaled the crisp, sea air. She tried to repress the rising fear, tearing at her lungs like a silent monster. She slowly stripped out of the loose shirt she was wearing over her wetsuit and dropped it on the floor next to her. With a brief glance around herself and another deep breath, she hurled herself off the edge of the cliff and dived into an unknown oblivion.

The numbing cold hit her before she could register anything else. It felt like she was being stabbed by thousands of icy needles. As she penetrated deeper and deeper into the ocean, she felt the pressure building in her ears and beneath her eyes. Despite all this, she shivered with the pleasure of the endorphins exploding through her bloodstream and the serotonin accumulating in her brain. She would never tire of the sensation. It was one of her secret pleasures, the serenity of just her, and the silent depths of the sea. When her lungs started to strain from lack of oxygen, she smoothly contorted her body underwater and kicked her powerful legs underneath her to make her way to the surface.

When her head broke the surface she let out an exuberant cry. She had just broken her personal record of cliff diving and had succeeded at achieving a 150ft dive. Extreme sports had always been her calling; it was what motivated her to become a secret agent in the first place. Extreme sports were the entry point into an extreme life, and that suited Emily Fitch just fine.

She swam her way over to the beach and rested on the outcrop of rocks for a while, a moment for reflection. It was 5.00am in the morning and it was barely light, dawn was just breaking in fact. Emily had taken a huge risk diving alone, but that just all adds to the excitement. In her mind, the human body was a work of art and a tool at the same time. It was art in the sense that you can sculpt it and alter it to the extent that you can become entirely happy with it, whether that be countless hours at the gym getting the perfect biceps or the perfect thighs, or whether you take a trip to the surgeon and go under the knife to just smooth out those wrinkles that have started to appear. The human body was also a powerful tool, it is designed to cope with great amounts of stress, and adapt to the most awkward situations. It is a tool to help you actually live your life to the maximum, and not for you to waste away on a sofa in front of the television. One thing Emily couldn't stand were people who took their bodies for granted, the people who were bone idle and let themselves deteriorate to the extent where they became unhealthily obese, or drank themselves to death, or smoked, and injected themselves with the latest drugs.

According to her background health check, Emily was in top condition. Apart from the odd bruise from where she had miscalculated a kick in her martial arts class, there was nothing physically, mentally or socially wrong with her. She was the vision of perfect health. That is one of the good things about having a gym owner as a Dad; he drilled it into her that exercise is one of the most important things in the daily routine. 'A scare a day keeps the doctor away' was her motto. It had worked for her well so far, she was 21 years old and aside from the chicken pox, she had never been ill in her life.

She stood up from her spot on the rocks and wiped off the loose gravel from her wetsuit. The sun was starting to rise properly now and Emily had to be at Head Quarters by 7.00am sharp. Lateness was simply not tolerated, especially on her first day on the job. She stretched and set off at a steady jog along the beach, towards the winding, rocky trail that led her all the way back up to the top of the cliff. She estimated it was about 5 miles of uphill stretch to get back, but she just smiled to herself and welcomed the challenge as she started climbing at the base of the hill. Another of Emily's secret pleasures was exercise; she found it as refreshing as a cold shower on a hot sticky day. Every morning without fail, Emily would religiously find new and exciting ways to test herself and see if she could excel. Long, uphill, mountainous treks were a treat to her.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"

The metallic sliding elevator doors pinged open and revealed the interior of the Head Quarters. Emily stepped through the threshold and looked up at the large clock which dominated the atrium just in time to see it change to 7.00am. She couldn't help but smile at her perfect punctuality as she saw Doug, the Chief Head of this HQ location walking towards me with his hand outstretched.

"Ah Emily" He took my hand and shook it. "Right on time, please follow me."

Doug was essentially the boss of this place, though he did have a few superiors situated in other parts of the country, but they rarely visited. Emily had heard rumours of the dreaded Harriet, head of MI5 and a fearsome thing to behold.

When Emily had come to be interviewed for the position of secret agent, Doug had been the one who had met her, briefed her, interviewed her and hired her. When thinking of the word 'interview' the first thing that springs to mind is an office meeting with a few questions asked and maybe an hour or two of practical demonstration. At MI5 it consisted of a gruelling fitness test, which was a 10 mile long assault course and a 3 day hike through the Himalayas with nothing but a tent, powdered food provisions and a compass. The job also required you to have a thorough knowledge of the arts, which included the ability to play a musical instrument and to be a believable actress, just in case you need it for undercover work. You also need knowledge in cultural issues and fluency in English, Spanish, French, German and Chinese. It was also required that you are skilled in the martial arts and have previous experience with handling a gun. Emily had passed the fitness tests with flying colours, but was penalised for coming back with minor frost bit. As for the other things, she had the gift of being extremely intelligent, and had the ability to be able to learn and memorise languages extremely well. From the age of 6 years old Emily had been having lessons in martial arts and had far excelled the grade of black belt. She had clear cut focus and could fend off an attack from at least 4 people. This, along with a flourishing talent in music, dancing and acting had made her a very strong candidate for the job, though Doug had admitted that he had 'fallen in love with her charming personality'.

"Now the Emily, we need to get you quickly equipped and briefed about the current investigation we are working on. I am going to gather you and the other agents in the Star Chamber in about an hour." He was walking briskly in towards the heart of the building and Emily found she had to increase her pace to keep up with him.

"What's the Star Chamber?" She asked.

"It's the place where I give everybody their briefings. It's only called that because it has stars on the ceiling, Henry VII of England had his very own star chamber to handle his finances and he found that..." He stopped himself and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I appear to have gone off on a tangent."

Emily liked Doug. He was so warm and friendly for somebody who was supposed to be a hardened government official. His welsh accent gave him character and seemed to suit him. He ran his hands through his ginger hair and came to an abrupt halt in front of a set of steel reinforced doors; Emily almost collided with him and quickly dodged around him to avoid that from happening.

"This is the gadgets room" he said, indicating to the doors.

Emily looked in disbelief. "I thought gadget rooms in the secret service were just stereotypes" She stated.

Doug laughed and leaned forward to put his hand into a special fingerprint sensor. He then lowered his head so it could scan his iris. It seemed to Emily that the HQ of MI5 was exactly as it was portrayed on the James Bond movies. The metallic doors slid open silently and smoothly to allow them access. Beyond the doors was a network of steely, artificial tunnels leading further downwards underground. The HQ was in an underground secret location in London, much like the ministry of magic in Harry Potter. Above ground, it posed as a regular post office in an insignificant side street of London. If somebody came by and wanted some letters posting, by all means they would be posted, but little did they know those letters would be posted by official government employees that are trained to keep the location and existence of MI5 secret.

Emily and Doug had walked quite a distance through the eerie corridors when eventually the mild blasphemy of a man could be heard echoing through the corridors.  
"Bobbins... oh Shitification!"

We turned a corner to see a large clearing area filled with the clutter of all sorts of wonderful gadgets and objects. Old car parts were scattered around along with springs, scrap bits of metal, guns, gun holsters, knives, socks, clocks and numerous other random objects.

"Emily, this is JJ. JJ, this is Emily our newest member to the team." Doug introduced us.

JJ popped up seemingly from a pile of rubble with a screw driver in one hand and a toaster in the other. "Emily! Jeremiah Jones at your service, pleased to meet you." He threw the screw driver down and extended a hand for Emily to shake, which she did.

"Pleasure" She replied with a genuine smile. She noticed that JJ was wearing a watch on each of his wrists.

"JJ I want you to show Emily the weapons I asked you to put together for her a few weeks ago." Doug asked.

"Of course Doug, anything you say." JJ replied.

"Right then" Doug nodded and rolled backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet like he wanted to say something else. "I shall leave you two to it; I need to get back up there and round everybody up. I shall see you both in the Star Chamber in precisely an hour at 8.10am."

"Sounds good Doug" Emily said. Doug smiled at her and then turned and made his way back through to tunnels back to HQ.

"Would you like to follow me?" JJ had bent into a bow and waved his arms in the direction he wished Emily to go. Emily smiled at chivalry.

"Why thank you my good sir" She joked. JJ just blinked at her in confusion and walked unconfidently a step behind her.

"I hope you approve of the things I have prepared for you, statistically speaking if somebody makes something as a gift, then 68% of the time it is not well received, and 14% of the time the person _acts_ like they like it but they actually don't just in an effort not to appear rude to their peers..." JJ trailed off in mid sentence.

"JJ I am lucky to have whatever you have made for me, so I have no doubt that I will love it" Emily smiled at him warmly to emphasise my point. It seemed to break some of the ice, as he sped up and started walking to match her pace; making eye contact for the first time and giving his first genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"Ah here we are." He said, as we reached a table with a variety of different objects on it.

"Wow it looks interesting!" Emily said enthusiastically.

He just laughed modestly. "First of all I need you allocate you a gun. I myself am not a fan of any firearms but I suppose it is a necessity out in the field so..." He led her over to a wall that is covered with all sorts of pistols and revolvers.

This is the part of the session that Emily had been looking forward to the most.

"Can I just take my pick?" She asked.

JJ looked hesitant."Well I suggest you weigh them up to test the weight and see which one best fits in your grip. Maybe you should test fire one at the target over there." JJ pointed at a target on the other side of a sheet of bullet proof glass.

Emily inspected the wall of guns, and selected one. It was a 'Ruger SP101' and was a small gun which had a black handle and a silver shaft. It is like the smart car equivalent of a gun. Emily made sure that the safety catch was on before she wrapped her hand around it and shut her eye as she aimed it at something. It didn't feel quite right. The base of the gun felt a little but chunky and she felt that if turned a bit too quickly with it in her hand, then it was bound to slip out of her grasp.

"This one doesn't feel right" Emily stated and placed it back on the wall.

She picked up another gun that she liked the look of. It was a Desert Eagle. This gun looked a lot more modern and high tech. Though when Emily picked it up it felt a little too heavy in her grasp. There was no way that she would be able to aim accurately with a gun like that. So she put it back on its hook with an unsatisfied shake of the head.

She repeated this process with a number of different guns of all shapes and sizes, but none of them seemed to take her fancy. It was starting to get rather frustrating.

"Getting anywhere?" JJ piped up.

"No" Emily replied, still surveying the guns.

"May I suggest this one" JJ went over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. He pulled out a steel box and lifted the lid to show Emily. "It is a 9mm Beretta, I have just perfected it" He continued.

Emily walked over to where he was stood and picked up the gun. It was beautiful. It is ironic that a life-taking death contraption had the ability to take you breath away as it glistened in the light. As Emily picked up the gun she felt something click and it wasn't the safety catch of the gun. Her hand wrapped perfectly around the handle of the gun and it weighed perfectly in proportion to her arms. It felt like an extension of her hand.

"May I?" Emily asked.

"By all means" JJ replied nervously.

Emily walked over to the shooting booths and lifted her shooting arm up; she took aim and locked the target in her vision. As she pulled the trigger it felt right, the force of the gunshot jolted her slightly but not to the extent where she was thrown off balance. She hit the target at the very centre, and she smiled in triumph.

"I'll take it" She said.

JJ set her up with the gun, a holster and all of its attachments. She was given a silencer for it and also a cleaner to clean up gun powder residue. JJ also provided her with a knife to strap to the inside of her thigh in case of emergencies.

"Thanks JJ" Emily said when she had strapped all of her weapons to her body.

"Don't mention it" He replied. "Now for the fun stuff!"

Emily looked at him in confusion as he led her over to yet another table. He held up a couple of hair clips in front of her face.

"These hairclips are something I quickly put together for you. They are made of indestructible steel and when in the open position, they are as sharp as knives. They could be useful if you find yourself in any sticky situation unarmed." He handed them over.

"Wow that is clever" Emily commented, impressed.

JJ held up some shoelaces. "These shoelaces have cheese wire inside of them, so I would not want to find myself being deliberately tripped up by these anytime soon, at least if I want to keep my foot." He winked at handed them over, which Emily accepted gratefully.

"Oh and here is some smoke bomb deodorant, for a quick getaway" He said.

"Wow JJ, thanks!" Emily was shocked by his cleverness.

"You haven't seen the best thing yet." He said excitedly, and led her over to a door. He opened the door and revealed to Emily a glorious sight. Her very own Aston Martin.

"Fuck me!" Emily exclaimed.

JJ looked down at his feet with an uncomfortable look on his face. "That would be..." He didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say because Emily ran towards it letting out a little scream of excitement.

"Imagine how fast this beast can go!" She exclaimed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"191 miles per hour to be precise" JJ replied with a smile.

"Fucking hell! This takes the privileges of a company car to a whole new level!" She said in awe, rubbing her hand over the body work lovingly.

"As much as I would love to show you all the gadgets within the car, it is 8.06am and I believe we are expected at the Star Chamber at 8.10am." JJ said.

"Shit" Emily replied, grabbing her gadgets and heading to the door. Everybody knows Doug doesn't tolerate lateness.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Emily and JJ made it to the Star Chamber at 8.08 am. "A record time if I say so myself" JJ commented breathlessly, still pink in the cheeks. Emily's heart rate had not even increased.

As they waited outside of Chamber they saw some sort of training room where two people were involved in a heated karate match. One of the contestants was a sandy haired man, with an evidently muscular frame, though skinny at the same time. His contestant was a tall woman with long blonde hair roughly pulled back into a ponytail. As Emily watched them fight she couldn't help but feel herself become mesmerised by their fluid movements. The blonde held a look of complete concentration as she ducked a kick thrown at her by the man. The man had a cocky grin on his face as if he wasn't even trying. He went for a low punch at the blonde, but she smoothly blocked the attack, roll over his back and jab an elbow into his ribs from the other side. It was all happening so quickly Emily could barely register what was going on.

As the man took the blow to the ribs I saw he had become winded. "Ah, fuckin' hell Blondie lay off me a bit yeh?" He collapsed on the mat breathing heavily. The blonde woman just smirked at him and put her hands on her hips in a confident matter.

"Cook, you're shit anyway, if I lay off you anymore I may as well sit down and tie my hands behind my back!" she replied.

"Just 'cause you're unbeaten don't mean you're invincible babe." The man named Cook was sitting up now and had his back against the wall.

"I'm never going to up my standard if nobody in this fucking place can give me a challenge." She scowled to herself.

Emily watched the whole exchange with great interest and wondered if she would be able to give the blonde a run in or her money. It was obvious just from watching her that she was a master at the sport. Her complete balance and composure went with her undivided focus, to make her almost unstoppable. Emily replayed the blonde's graceful movements in her head and couldn't help but feel in awe of her.

"Right guys I want you in the Star Chamber for a brief right now, Cook get up of the floor." Doug had appeared from the other end of the arena.

They all got seated in the room within 5 minutes. There was a big table at the centre of the room, and a chair at the head for Doug. There was also a large projector hanging above them on the ceiling, projecting onto a white screen behind Doug's head. Emily was seated to Doug's right, and the blonde fighter was sat opposite. To Emily's right sat a black man who was large in stature and very muscular.

"Right everyone first thing is first, this is Emily Fitch and she is our newest secret agent to MI5." Doug introduced. There was a murmur of "Hi's" and "Hello's" around the room. Emily noticed that the blonde girl didn't say anything.

Doug introduced all of the other secret agents to Emily by name. There was JJ, who she had already met. The blonde fighter was called Naomi, a pretty name in Emily's opinion. The black man sat next to her was called Thomas, he had turned and given Emily the biggest smile and said: "I am so pleased to meet you". The sandy haired man's full name was James Cook, and he was sat next to a blonde quirky girl named Pandora. Emily was surprised when she randomly said "Whizzer!" when her name was called. Opposite Pandora was a quiet and mysterious girl called Effy, she just smiled in greeting. Next to Effy was a tall, skinny man called Freddie. He had smiled and said "How are you doing?"

Once all of the introductions had been made, Doug got straight down to business.

"It has come to my attention that some seriously suspicious activities have been taking place in the city of Madrid. A man named Al Paulino has been known to be involved in some dodgy dealings in the imports of Spain. We suspect that he has been setting up multiple drugs rackets throughout the city. We have allocated 4 people to fly over to Madrid under a new identity to try and integrate with the drug dealers and get inside information. It is a relatively small and almost insignificant operation, but we are obligated to investigate every single case that comes our way. Any questions?"

Naomi lifted her head and raised her hand, her electric blue eyes connecting with Emily's briefly before turning to Doug. "Why do England care what this Al Paulino guy is doing?"

"Because when the drugs are harboured and packaged at these rackets, they are then imported into England via and unknown source." Doug replied.

"How do you know that?" Freddie chipped in.

"Because police reports show that discovery of drugs are more concentrated near the Dover area where most imports are received."

There was silence around the table until Pandora asked "Who gets to go to Spain then?" She asked really enthusiastically, Emily couldn't help but smile. She noticed out the corner of her eye that Naomi was watching her with interest.

Doug sighed "It is not a holiday Pandora, it is an investigation, it is not who _gets _to go it is who _has _to go"

"Who is going then?" Emily asked, her voice coming out quite husky because she hadn't used it in a while.

"Let me see" Doug looked at a list that was sat in front of him. "Emily, Effy, Freddie and Naomi." Doug concluded.

There was a murmur around the room as everyone processed this information. Emily looked at Naomi's reaction to the news and saw that her face was expressionless, she wasn't giving anything away.

The meeting continued on for a couple of hours going through all of the details on the mission with a fine toothed comb. Emily and the 3 other agents that were going had act the part of the person they had been allocated. Emily was given the name of Maria Sanchino and was given a thick file of her background and entire life for her to learn overnight. It was inevitable that this job was not going to be easy.

When Doug had finished the meeting, he gave Naomi and Effy instructions to take Emily to the room which she would be staying. Just before Emily was about the thank Doug and say goodbye, her grabbed her arm and took her to one side.

"What is it Doug?" She asked, concerned.

"Just a quick warning about the mission. You are most likely going to be spending a lot of time with agent Naomi." He said in a whispered tone, conscious that she as only a few feet away from them in deep conversation with Thomas.

"What about her?" Emily asked.

"It is just she takes a while to warm to strangers, so don't be offended if she doesn't take to you straight away." Doug had a worried look on his face.

Emily straightened up and looked over to Naomi who was looking at her with an expressionless face again. "Don't worry Doug" Emily replied. "I think I can handle it."

**So here I am with a fresh new story, I hope I don't disappoint! **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Emily's first day had past in a flurry of meetings, revision and getting to know her co workers. She had become particularly close to Freddie Mclair, the tall man who would be accompanying herself, Naomi and Effy to Madrid. They were due to depart the day after next and Emily had been feeling anxious about having to memorise Maria Sanchino's life story in such a short space of time. This included even minor little details like her favourite colour, her 3rd cats name and even her first boyfriend's weaknesses in bed. She had been in the reflection room when she was reading over this piece of information and it had caused her to choke on her drink which made her splutter and cough. Her actions had earned her an annoyed glare from Naomi, who was stretching in the corner, and a cheery smile from Freddie.

By the time it had gotten to 6.00pm Emily decided she was sick to death of sitting in her room revising, it had gotten to the point where the words were just swimming in front of her eyes and not making any sense. "Fuck this" She muttered to herself as she slammed her folder shut and got up off her bed. It had been just over 12 hours since she had thrown herself off that cliff and Emily was shattered, but she wanted nothing more than to go down and train. Self improvement is the key to happiness.

As she was making her way towards the elevator she met Pandora halfway down the corridor. "Hey Ems, the whole gang is off down to the pub for a few drinks before the England match, do you fancy it?" Pandora was obviously in a hurry because she was hopping on both feet.

"No thank you Pandora, I'm just popping down for a quick swim before bed, I was up very early this morning." Emily replied. "Thanks though" She added as an afterthought.  
Pandora looked vaguely disappointed, "Another time yeh? It's going to be mega fun!"

"Sure, thanks Pandora" Emily smiled.

"Call me Panda" Pandora replied before skipping down the corridor in the opposite direction. "See you Ems."

Emily laughed to herself and continued on her journey towards the gym. When she arrived it was evident that she was alone, just how Emily liked it. Emily liked the silence; it made it easy for her to think and to mull through the days events.

She stripped off to her swimming costume that was underneath her clothes and stood on the diving board. She just stood there and rolled her shoulder blades, loosening them up in anticipation for the upcoming exercise. She then proceeded to do her all important major stretches, taking great care in making sure she was doing them correctly. The last thing Emily needed was a pulled muscle or cramp the next day as a result of failure to stretch properly due to laziness. She took a few deep breaths to increase her oxygen capacity then dived smoothly into water, disturbing the peaceful serenity that an empty swimming pool always holds.

She did lap after lap without stopping to rest; endurance was one of Emily's specialities, along with speed, accuracy and strength. She liked to think of herself as a general all rounder, that is why she pursued this career in the first place, because she was good at everything and was fearless. Emily lost count of the amount of laps she had done and after about half an hour, she got out of the pool and dried herself off. There was a lounger by the side of the pool, so Emily decided to sit on there for a minute to catch her breath. As she sat down she heard her phone, which was in her bag beside her chair, start to vibrate. Emily leaned over and picked up her bag whilst she started to rummage through it, trying to find her phone. When she finally found it she saw who it was by the caller I.D. Emma, her girlfriend.

Yes she was called Emma. Emily had heard the countless jokes a hundred times, she had gotten used to it by now. Emma and Emily were the couple with the same name.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hey babes!" Emma's voice reverberated throughout the silent room.

"Hey Emma, how are you?"

"I'm just terrible, not without you here to keep me warm and entertained." Emma said in a suggestive voice. Emily flushed and looked around to double check there was definitely nobody around to overhear the conversation.

"Yeh well, about that..." Emily started.

"I just can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Emma continued.

Emily sighed; she hadn't told Emma about Madrid. "Emma I won't be able to make it..."

Emily heard her take a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the phone. "What? Why not?" She asked.

"I have to go on a business trip with the firm; you know how I can't say no to work Hunny." Emily tried to reason. "And I promise to make it up to you when I do see you again." She flirted huskily.

"Fuck Emily, you make me so wet when you talk like that" Emma breathed. "How long will you be away for? You should tell your boss to go fuck himself." She added.

Emily felt a slight twinge as Emma got over her news so quickly.

"Just a week or 2, yeh I shall give him the message from you" Emily forced a laughed.

One thing Emily had been unable to tell her girlfriend, was the fact that she was a secret agent. As far as Emma is concerned, Emily is a successful business woman in London. Emily had a feeling the big secret between them was going to make the strain on their relationship very hard, but they loved each other, she was sure they would be able to get through it.

"Well, ring me while you are over there won't you babes, and don't ogle at too many Spanish girls will you?" She said jokingly.

"I won't" Emily replied.

"Bye bye, love you" Emma said.

"Yeh, you too." Emily replied and put the phone down whilst sighing to herself. She figured that sexual frustration was going to become a major factor in her life from now on.

Emily finished drying herself off and changed into her gym clothes. A quick extra work out in the gym was surely bound to give her some sort of relief from the pressure building inside of her. Emily's extremely high libido was going to be the death of her one day, after about 2 or 3 days her frustration makes it some she is unable to focus and her concentration wavers. This is extremely dangerous in the world of a secret agent. Anybody that knows Emily Fitch well knows that she exercises herself sexually almost as much as she does physically. If not then she becomes edgy and downright cranky.

As she opened the gym door she immediately saw that she was not alone, Naomi was sat on the exercise mat practicing yoga.

"Hi" Emily acknowledged her, earning herself a brief nod of greeting from Naomi.

Emily turned to adjust the settings of the treadmill and rolled her eyes so Naomi was unable to see. Emily was 5 minutes into her run, and she was watching Naomi contort her body into many weird and wonderful shapes with mild interest. She may be unfriendly, but she could certainly pull some impressive moves.

"So you haven't told her that you are a secret agent then?" Naomi surprised her by asking. She had her back to Emily and was working on her lower body.

It took Emily a second to figure out what she was referring to and with crashing realisation she figured out that Naomi must have heard her whole phone conversation. She flushed pink and angrily replied.

"You were eavesdropping?"

Naomi turned her head to look at Emily's angry eyes and shrugged. "You were loud; the acoustics in the pool are good, sound travels."

Emily pushed the button on the treadmill to increase the speed in annoyance. "No I haven't told her, she doesn't need to know that I am going to risk my life everyday from now on."

Naomi took a while to reply, she got up and stretched. "There must be a lot of trust in your relationship." She eventually said with a sarcastic tinge to her tone.

Emily could feel her anger levels rising, but she was determined not the rise to the bait.

"Well that's your opinion" She said with forced calm.

Emily had her treadmill at a gradient now and was almost running flat out. She was starting to work up a sweat. Naomi just leaned against a nearby cross trainer and observed her with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard you are good at martial arts." She stated. Emily didn't reply, but just gave a sharp nod, still angry at Naomi's judgement.

Naomi didn't say anything further; she just went over to the weights, picked a couple out and started working on her arms.

The two exercised in silence for a while, until Emily felt a question rising up in her throat until she couldn't keep it in any longer. "Why aren't you at the pub with the others?" Emily asked.

"Why aren't you?" Naomi shot back. Emily didn't reply, she just stopped the treadmill and wiped it down slowly. There was tension in the room and both women could feel it.

Emily was just heading out of the gym, deliberating whether to say goodbye to Naomi or not when she cut across her though process. "Fight me" she said simply.

"What?" Emily said in confusion.

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes as if it didn't need explaining. "Everybody here knows that I am the best fighter here and I want to improve my standard. That is impossible if I can beat everybody hands down. I want to see how good you are."

Emily wasn't really in the mood for fighting, especially with Naomi who had done everything to annoy her tonight. "I'm tired..." Emily looked towards the clock, it was 7.30pm. She had been up or 14 hours.

Naomi's face turned into that expressionless mask that Emily had become so used to seeing. "If you are scared then fine" She said coldly and turned away from Emily. If there was one thing Emily couldn't stand, it was being called a coward. She bristled and said sharply. "Fine come on then let's go."

Naomi looked at her with a hint of smugness on her face. "Let's go to the arena" She said calmly.

*"*"*""*"**""*"*"*"*"**""**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*""**"*"*

As Emily faced Naomi, she felt inexplicably nervous. She saw Naomi's lips counting down in slow motion. She could clearly see her lips articulate the words "Three, Two, One." But she could not hear a sound. Her head was buzzing. As if in slow motion Emily saw Naomi take a step forward. Their eyes met and they analysed each other, weighed each other up and tried to calculate the opponents move. From the years of intensive training Emily had endured, the one lesson that she had been drilled with was the word 'Relax'. Relaxation was the key to being able to overpower your opponent. Being tense only restricts movement, and quick movement and even faster reactions are what is key in martial.

It was this technique that made Emily prepared for the slicing karate chop Naomi struck out with. Emily blocked the attack with a swish of her arm and instinctively initiated a counter attack with her own fist. Naomi effortlessly blocked this attack and dropped into a spinning kick, knocking Emily's feet out from under her.

Emily briefly felt the wind be knocked out of her as her back came into contact with the soft mat. "Wow, so far you have been the biggest disappointment among everybody" She offered a hand to help Emily up, who ignored it and flipped her body back up in one fluid movement. Emily was angry and humiliated now, raw determination now flowed through her veins as she threw another kick in Naomi's direction. Naomi was not caught by surprise however, and managed to easily evade Emily's kick. She span around and threw a punch to the back of Emily's head. Emily ducked and span her leg out, intending to trip up Naomi just like Naomi did to her before.

"Can't think of your own moves?" Naomi gasped breathlessly as she continued to fight off Emily's advances. Emily didn't reply, she just continued to throw punches and kicks at Naomi, frowning in concentration and never breaking eye contact with Naomi's icy blue eyes. She could see she was starting to gain the upper hand although she could feel the sweat starting to pour down her face and her arms and legs tire. It gave her some relief to see that Naomi was in a similar state to her. They were kicking, fighting, dodging and overpowering each other in a desperate fight to gain dominance over each other. It seemed after a solid 15 minutes of fighting that they were very evenly matched, but neither one of them wanted to give in. They were fighting to the end. Emily saw a look of deep focus in Naomi's eyes; her face was set into a mask of deep determination as she consistently rebuffed Emily's attacks and retaliated accordingly.

Naomi did a back flip and attempted to kick Emily underneath her chin, which would almost certainly break her jaw. Emily widened her eyes in anger and rebounded herself off a wall, using her strength in her legs to push off it and send a flying kick in Naomi's direction. Naomi was unable to dodge in time and felt the full force of Emily's weight crash into her, knocking her to the ground. Emily, still angered from Naomi's back flip stunt, positioned herself so she was sat on Naomi's chest and had her arms pinned above her head. With unbelievable strength, Naomi was able to wriggle free and grab Emily's forearms so that they were both unable to move and were in an unprofessional struggle. They stared hard at each other and both eventually surrendered, both realising that neither of them could win.

Both women were breathless and were covered in a layer of sweat. Neither were making eye contact. "There is room for improvement" she said curtly and promptly gathered her things up and stalked out of the room.

Emily was left standing alone, confused and drained.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*******"*****"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"

The next morning Emily got up at 5.00am to go out for her daily run. There was not a lot on the agenda today, as it was a Sunday and was Emily's allocated day off. Once she had finished her run, she went back to her room, showered and decided to give Emma a ring. Emily missed her girlfriend a lot. They met whilst Emily was on a rock climbing exhibition and Emma was one of the experienced instructors who was 5 years Emily's senior. Some people would think this to be quite weird, but Emily saw it as having a girlfriend who was certainly more experienced in certain departments. Emma did have her moments where she seemed to be more motherly towards Emily rather than a girlfriend, but she only got all judgemental of Emily's activities because she cared so much. Emily had been climbing with a couple of her friends, when they got separated on the climb, so Emma came to her rescue. They got talking and immediately felt a spark between them. Well, one thing led to another and things happened in Emily's tent that definitely weren't part of the package holiday deal. Emily smiled at the memory. They had been together for almost a year now.

Emily typed in Emma's number and heard the dial tone. Emily was disappointed when it rang out, so she flipped her phone shut in frustration.

She decided to get out the file she was supposed to be memorising and tried to learn a few more facts from it.

Before long there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Emily said in a throaty voice.

The door creaked open and Effy entered the room.

Throughout the duration of yesterday, Emily had come to learn everybody's role within the service. Effy and Freddie were the technical operators; they were the people who sorted out all the finer details of the missions. Without them, everybody would just be running around like headless chickens without any clue of where they were supposed to be going. JJ was the weapons expert, who built, maintained and destroyed everybody's weapons and gadgets. Thomas was vehicles expert. He organised transport for everybody and often was involved in their maintenance and costing. Pandora was in charge of finances, and Cook was mainly in the field of explosives. Up until now, Naomi had been the only field agent, the only James Bond of the HQ that was until Emily was hired of course.

"Hi, Effy" she greeted.

"Hey" she replied and took a seat on the end of my bed without being offered. "What are you doing today?"

Emily shrugged in reply. Freddie had told Emily that Effy was not really a woman of many words, so I was surprised that Effy had visited her room and was openly speaking to her. Emily could tell from the way that Freddie spoke about her that he found her rather intriguing. Emily wondered if there was anything going on between them.

"I'm going shopping for holiday clothes, want to come?" Effy asked. Emily deliberated for a moment, and decided that she did indeed need some items of clothing to take to Madrid.

"Sure" Emily agreed, though wasn't sure whether Effy would be a good shopping partner to have. The only person that Emily ever seemed to go shopping with was her sister, Katie...

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**""*"*"*"*"*"*""*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*

The shopping trip wasn't as bad as Emily had first anticipated. Although they didn't really exchange many words between them, it was comfortable. They went round many shops trying on a range of things from T-Shirts, to summer dress and shorts. Emily decided that she needed a new bikini for sunbathing on the beach. The only piece of swimwear she owned was a Speedo she used for intense training. She tried a couple of and showed Effy to ask for her opinion. Effy just simply raised her eyebrow and said "With a body like that no one is going to care what bikini you have on."

Emily was confused with Effy's reply but was pleased all the same.

**Sorry the chapter is slightly shorter, but it is an essential filler chapter for the once coming next. Please review and make sure you have read the previous chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The plane journey over to Spain was an uncomfortable one to say the least. Although Emily, Naomi, Effy and Freddie were all highly paid Secret Agents, the people that they were impersonating certainly weren't. Emily had never really had an aversion to travelling on Coach Class on a plane before, but this particular plane journey had to be an exception. Aside from their flight being delayed for 3 hours and the airport choosing this particular for its air conditioning to break down, Emily had motion sickness. It was tied to her slight uneasiness with flying.

"A tough nut like you gets _motion sickness?_" Freddie's eyes were glistening with laughter.

"Fuck you Freds..." Emily replied before once again throwing up in the sickness bag in front of her. Naomi looked over from her seat next to Effy with a look of distaste on her face; Effy had a look of sympathy.

"Alright Red I was only joking, here does this help?" He started rubbing his hand in even circles on her back, attempting to calm her stomach apparently. It was just annoying her and causing her discomfort because it was giving her friction burn.

"I'm going to the loo" Emily said weakly, giving her an excuse to shrug off Freddie's offending hand. She got up and walked unsteadily down the aisle towards the toilets, straightening out her vest top which had ridden up slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Naomi's eyes following her, and could feel them on her back as she waited for the cubicle to become free. When it finally became unoccupied Emily entered and splashed water on her face. She leaned forward onto the sink and looked at her pale reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Emily get a grip, you are a hardened Secret Agent and you are letting the dull rocky movements of a plane take you down." She gave herself a pep talk and then put her mouth under the tap and took a deep gulp of water. It tasted like a grannies vagina.

Emily spat the water back out and dry retched over the toilet bowl. "Jesus Christ" she gasped between breaths. Once she had composed herself and checked her faint makeup in the mirror, she unlocked the door and saw Effy stood waiting.

"Are you okay now?" She asked looking concerned.

"Yeh... I'm just terrible on planes" Emily replied feeling inadequate. Effy ran her cool fingers over Emily's forehead.

"You feel hot" She stated.

"Well it is fucking boiling on this plane!"

Effy paused; her fingers were still on Emily's forehead. "Freddie wants me to sit with him for a bit, so you and Naomi are going to be sitting together"

Emily let out a sigh. "Fucking brilliant let us hope she doesn't scratch my eyes out for dying too loudly in the corner." She joked.

Effy just smiled and withdrew her hand which had moved down to Emily's cheek,  
"I think Naomi's lovely" she said, and disappeared into the cubicle. Emily was confused again, which was a regular occurrence whenever she spoke to Effy. With another sigh she turned and made her way back to her seat, which had been now moved next to Naomi. Naomi had not said a word to Emily since their little fighting match the other day, whilst waiting at the airport she had made a point to speak only to Freddie and Effy. It didn't seem she was deliberately ignoring Emily; she just didn't seem to have anything to say to her.

As Emily was approaching she didn't look up from her magazine. She was sitting in the aisle seat and Emily needed to get past to get to the window seat.

"Excuse me" Emily said quietly as she was still feeling fragile from her sickness. Naomi reluctantly looked up from her magazine and saw Emily stood there waiting to be let in. She sighed and lifted her legs up to let Emily past.  
"You are in the window seat because it usually helps me when I feel sick" Naomi said, as Emily squeezed past her to get seated.

Emily was shocked; if she wasn't mistaken she was sure she heard a hint of concern in Naomi's voice.

"Thank you" Emily replied.

"Don't thank me; I just don't want you to be sick on me." Naomi said emotionlessly as her eyes went back to the magazine. Despite Naomi's harshness, Emily smiled at the vision. As Effy returned to her seat she looked over at Emily and smiled a knowing smile, as if she understood the uncomfortableness of Emily's situation.

Naomi's eyes darted between them. "What were you two talking about up at the toilet just then?" She had been watching them.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Emily said absently.

Naomi frowned down at her magazine, "Just wondering" She replied, making it clear the conversation was over before it had even started.

Emily just shrugged and put in her earphones that were connected to her IPod. She rested her head back and shut her eyes, trying to breathe through the waves of nausea that were engulfing her.

After about half an hour or so Emily felt herself being prodded.

She opened an eye and looked at Naomi questioningly.

"You're singing" she said with a tone to her voice that Emily couldn't quite place.

"Sorry" Emily muttered, attempting to put her earphones back in. Naomi's voice stopped her.

"You're not a bad singer." She replied. Emily just looked at her in disbelief.

"Erm... Thanks, I guess"

"Don't thank me when I haven't given you anything", she said in annoyance.

"Jesus you are giving me whiplash!" Emily retaliated. Naomi smiled; it was the first time Emily had ever seen her do such a thing.

"I like to keep people on their toes, it is my job" She replied.

Emily didn't know how to reply so she just attempted to get herself comfortable in order to get some sleep before landing, they had a long day ahead of them.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"

The flight dropped without a hitch and with that, Emily's sickness and temper. She was in fact quite up beat when they were un-boarding the plane in the sweltering heat.

"We're going to have to go straight out onto the beach to top up your tan Freds, your looking a bit pasty!" She joked, slapping his arm. He got her in a headlock.

"Oh yeh Red let us compare tans then shall we?" He laughed, pulling up her top playfully to expose her pale stomach.

Naomi's eyes flickered down to her exposed skin and then said in annoyance. "Will you two fucking behave? We don't want attention drawn to us in customs."

Freddie immediately let go of Emily's neck like a naughty child. Emily pulled her top back down, still laughing slightly. She smiled at Effy who was looking at her.

They passed through customs and baggage claim without any hold ups. Emily found herself getting nervous when the man spent a little too long looking at her passport picture, and then proceeded to frisk her down, but Freddie assured her that the only reason for that was that the officer liked what he saw.

"Where shall we be staying then?" Naomi asked, cutting across the conversation.

"I have arranged for us to be staying in the best accommodation there is in the city without us being too suspicious" Effy replied, "We are based in quite a dire area of the city, typical that this is where the suspected drugs rackets are placed." She finished.

"Yeh don't expect anything too swish" Freddie added.

"Well as long as I am not on the floor with the cockroaches..." Naomi started but stopped when she saw Effy and Freddie exchange a look.

"Oh fucking hell" Naomi muttered.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"**""*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"

After throwing 50 Euros at the cowboy of a taxi driver that brought the 4 agents to the accommodation, they were left to stand in front of a derelict looking building, in a line with their cases next to them, coughing in a cloud of dust.

"Well that ride was hairy" Emily commented, repressing a smile.

"I'm surprised the taxi driver didn't fuck Effy there and then judging by the way he was looking at her!" Freddie exclaimed, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Don't worry Eff, I wouldn't have let him touch you" Naomi said defensively.

"I could look after myself" She replied.

"We know you could kick his arse" Emily said, giving her arm a quick pat.

"Shall we go inside then?" Naomi picked up her bags and started hobbling over to the door. After several kicks she finally managed to get it open. "Thanks for the help guys" she added, noticing we were just stood watching her. Emily bounded forward immediately to help her, relieving her from the load of some of her bags. She earned herself a frown of confusion of Naomi but a hesitant "Thanks."

At least she was getting somewhere, Emily thought to herself.

"Fuck me" Naomi exclaimed when she stepped inside the 'accommodation.'

It consisted of 2 rooms in total. The first room was a kitchen/ bedroom/ living area, it had brown walls a brown floor and a brown ceiling, with the odd sprinkling of mould in the odd places to give the place a bit of colour. The corner of the room that was supposed to be a kitchen had a single work surface, with layers and layers of grease and grime on it, and a cooker. By the looks of the cooker it looked like it hadn't cooked anything in a long time. There were 2 beds in the other corner of the room, which didn't even look suitable to keep a dog on.

"Those fucking beds look like they have the full cast of 'A bug's life' staying in them" Effy noted.

"And there is only two of them" Emily interjected, "The lucky ones get the sleep on the floor"

"There is plenty of room in the beds for two people!" Freddie said optimistically.

"I'm not going anywhere near those beds!" Naomi stated.

Emily sniffed. "What the fuck is that smell?" She asked openly. They all exchanged worried glances and looked over to the second door. Freddie was well ahead of them and strode over to open it up. It fell off its hinges.

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic" Naomi said sarcastically "A bathroom with no door."

"If you can call it a bathroom" Effy had walked up to join Freddie and was looking through the door with a look of disgust on her face. As Emily and Naomi followed them they felt a sense of dread overcome them.

As Emily looked through into the bathroom she felt physically sick. There was a single hole in the ground where it was expected for the occupant to do their business, and there was a tap on the opposite wall. That was the shower.

"Nothing like a little luxury!" Freddie attempted to make a joke.

"Fuck off Freds" We all said in unison.

"*"*"*"*""*"**"**"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""**"*"*""**"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"

After an hour or so of settling in Emily decided to go out into the tiny courtyard and give Emma a call, it had been over 2 days now since Emily had spoken to her and she was getting worried.

"Hey baby." Emma answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey you, how's it going in sunny old England?" Emily replied happily.

"Terrible babes, I need to see you again I'm going crazy!" She replied.

"I'm going crazy too."

Emily felt her phone vibrate against her ear and she paused the conversation so that she could look at the incoming message. It was from Emma, so Emily was confused when she opened up the message to read it. A picture message loaded and the contents made Emily's mouth do dry. It was a self taken picture of Emma naked in bed with just a skimpy pillow covering herself up. Her short dark hair was messy in a bed head style and her green eyes were blazing. Emily put the phone back to her ear.

"Jesus Emma that picture is so hot." She said in a throaty voice.

She giggled, "That is just so you don't forget me on your travels..." Her voice lowered, "And something to look forward to when you come back."

Emily's breathing quickened, "Oh I certainly won't be forgetting you after _that_" Emily's tone lowered to match her girlfriends.

"Good... Shit Emily I've got to go, someone is knocking and I am still naked, I'll ring you tonight okay?"

"Okay that's fine"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Emily sighed and closed her phone, leaning her back against the wall. She couldn't believe she was here in the centre of Madrid, in the roughest estate of all places. Emily could handle herself though, she was a trained killer. Though she had never killed anyone yet, and she took little comfort in the fact that it is something she may well have to do in the near future.

"Shit" She sighed and slid down the wall so that she was in a sitting position with her knees up.

"Rough day?" Effy appeared at the doorway and leaned against it looking down on Emily.

"Yeh something like that" Emily muttered.

Much to Emily's distaste, Effy lit up a cigarette. She didn't say anything for a while. Emily still couldn't figure this girl out; she supposedly kept herself to herself, and was extremely accurate in reading people's emotions, but she lacked in showing any emotion herself, and it annoyed Emily greatly.

"Naomi and Freddie have gone out to get tents and bedding, they refuse to sleep on those beds." Effy said eventually, staring straight ahead of her.

"Tents?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Just in case we need to make a quick getaway and sleep rough." Effy supplied.

"Oh" Emily replied.

"You don't like Naomi" It was a statement not a question.

"What... No... Naomi doesn't like _me." _Emily was caught off guard by Effy's observation.

"Naomi has had a rough past, don't judge her straight away."

"I'm trying but she is making it pretty hard for me!" Emily bit back. Effy was unaffected by Emily's rising temper and just carried on smoking her cigarette with ease.

"Those things are bad for you." Emily stated.

"Really? I hadn't heard." Effy said sarcastically and stubbed it out on the wall.

"So what happened to Naomi?" Emily was intrigued.

"Something bad." Effy got up and walked towards the door, "I am going out to get fags so I'll see you in a bit."

Once she left, Emily shook her head in frustration. She got up and decided to see if she could make the place a little more... _habitable._ She took a towel out of her suitcase and soaked it through with the tap in the bathroom, and attacked the disgusting work surface. He then stripped off all of the linen off the 'beds' and thoroughly washed them under the tap and scrubbed at the with her soap. She also decided to go as far as dragging the mattresses outside and beating them down with a spatula. It took her just over an hour, but the end result was worth it. The bedding was reasonably fresh and no longer stank of shit.

"You cleaned up!" An impressed voice said behind her. Emily turned to see Naomi looking around the room .

"Yeh well, I can cope living in filth, but this place is just too much" Emily replied hesitantly.

"It looks good... those beds look half decent." Naomi walked over to them and sat on one. Emily had used her hair dryer to dry them in time for bed time.

"Don't ruin them, it took fucking ages!" Emily joked.

"Thanks Ems, we appreciate it," Freddie appeared in the doorway carrying in lots of tent equipment. "Looks like we don't need all this after all Naoms" He heaved the stuff in and dropped it in the middle of the floor.

"Yeh..." Naomi responded absently.

"Where's Effy?" Freddie asked.

"Gone out to look for cigarettes" Emily replied.

"They are bad for you them" Naomi said.

"That's what I said to her, but she just seemed to go off in a huff."

"Well I'm going off to find her, I don't want her out alone in the big city" Freddie said, picking up his gun and mobile and heading out.

Emily and Naomi were left alone together, and the silence was deafening.

Naomi looked briefly at Emily and stood up heading towards her case.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked. Naomi hesitated as she bent down to open her case. Emily's eyes flickered down to her arse then away again.

"I'm changing into my gym gear, I fancy a run." Naomi said. At the word 'run' Emily's ears pricked up.

"Fancy a partner?" Emily asked, "I fancy some exercise too."

Naomi hesitated again. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Excellent" Emily grinned and pulled her top over her head and headed over to her case to get out her running gear. Not thinking anything of it, she pulled down her shorts too and hopped out of them on the way across the room. Emily saw Naomi's eyes widen before she turned away quickly, hesitantly pulling off her own top to get changed.

"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**""*"**"**"*"**"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***""**""*"**"*"*""*"*"

The pounding of their feet on the hard pavement was therapeutic to Emily. It was like a drug that was calming her down. She liked the fact that Naomi had left her hair down, it was pretty the way it tumbled down her face. Of course they kept their guns with them at all times, you never know round which corner danger may lurk.

They ran for about 5 miles and then decided it was probably time that they headed back. Despite the long run together they said little to each other, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, not like it had been before. Maybe this was Naomi starting to show some sort of sign of starting to warm to her.

"You are a good runner" Emily broke the silence.

"Thanks" Naomi replied.

"Do you train often?"

"Everyday."

"So do I."

There was a short silence before Naomi said: "We should train together everyday, it is good to have a partner." Emily was absolutely shocked. She couldn't believe that all of a sudden Naomi seemed to have changed her attitude to Emily.

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Emily asked.

Naomi frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean to put this bluntly but up until now you have been a total bitch, I was wondering what had changed."

Naomi didn't answer, she just carried on running with her head forward, she was frowning now." Emily didn't want to let this drop.

"Naomi?"

"I've met your sister before okay?" Naomi blurted out angrily.

"Oh fuck" Emily said.

"Yeh" Was all Naomi said.

Emily stopped running, and when Naomi realised she was alone she stopped running as well and looked back at Emily.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Nothing much" Naomi looked down to the floor and kicked the gravel.

"_Naomi!"_ Emily urged.

Naomi took a deep breath. "I met her at a club... I was with my friends and was having a good time. Anyway, her and her crew came up and accused us of staring at them. Things started to get heated and we thought it was probably best if we left, so we did. But they followed. They followed us down and alleyway and she personally kicked the shit out of me and stole my handbag. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sorry, and she didn't want to do it, but she did it anyway because she didn't want to be a victim of gang culture.

"Oh shit I bet you thought..." Emily started.

"I didn't think anything, I knew you weren't her, because despite being twins you both look different. But I thought you were both the same personality wise, so I judged you..."

"I'm sorry she did that" Emily said in a low voice.

Naomi shrugged it off, "It was years ago, and since then I have dedicated everyday of my life to training in martial arts, so if I come across her again I will certainly win." She said smugly.

Emily didn't like the tone in Naomi's voice, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeh well..." Emily was cut off by Naomi.

"Let's go back and get some food okay? I'm fucking starving" she said, and set off in a light jog.

Emily just sighed and followed after her.

**Sorry about the wait guys, my exams are nearly over and I have had a lot on my plate. How do you like the chapter? Boring? :S There will be some Naomily in the next one I think. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I am not sure about this chapter, what do you think? I haven't had time to proof read it so sorry about that, I've had a hard day at college AND had to go to work to cover some shifts AND had to perform a classical guitar concert in memory of my guitar teacher's wife. And on top of all that there is A levels. So yeh, I do this to let of steam :)**

The four agents spent a couple of days settling in. Emily found that Naomi was becoming more and more talkative throughout the course of the mission. She had even cracked a joke or two whilst they were staking out the hut and keeping watch for potential enemies. One thing Emily noticed was that she had a beautiful laugh. Not that she did it very much, but when she did it was the most beautiful sound on earth. Emily had to shake herself a little. Not _beautiful _just nice to hear, she tried to convince herself.

At present, they were currently all bundled into a hired car, which Emily was currently driving. She had wanted to be the driver because she claimed that if she was the one driving she wasn't affected by motion sickness. She couldn't help but wish she was in the Aston Martin that she had sitting waiting for her at the HQ back in England. They were on their way to the docks, following a lead on where the drugs racket may be. It was the dead of night, as Doug had been specific in commanding that they were not to be seen whilst investigating.

"This is such a cliché" Effy said in a bored voice from the back of the car. Emily caught her eye in the wing mirror and saw that she was staring at Emily. Emily quickly averted her eyes back to the road.

"Too right Eff, its fun though" Freddie was sat next to her in the back of the car, leaning forward and cleaning his gun.

"This is not supposed to be _fun_ this is supposed to be _work_" Naomi piped up sharply. It was the first time she had spoken since they had set foot in the car. She was sat in the front next to Emily and had spent the past 15 minutes surveying a map and giving Emily the odd direction every now and then.

"Why can't we just use a Sat Nav?" Emily whined.

"Because how fucking obvious would a Sat Nav look in a shit heap like this?" Naomi replied. Typical Naomi, everything is done by the book. Emily rolled her eyes and continued driving. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Effy staring at her again with her big blue eyes, a look of fascination on her face.

"How is your girlfriend Emily?" Freddie asked conversationally. Naomi and Effy just continued going about their business, Effy staring and Naomi reading the map. But Emily noticed Naomi's eyes had stopped moving across the page, meaning that she was listening.

"She's fine. Well at least I think she is fine, I can't wait to go back and see her." Emily said, thinking back to the picture she had received a couple of days ago.

"I bet you can't" Freddie winked suggestively.

Emily just gave a little laugh. She didn't deny it, she couldn't wait to get home and shag the living daylights out of Emma. Of course she missed Emma's company as well, Emily reprimanded herself quickly, it is just her rising sexual tension was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Naomi smirked down at her map and Effy looked sourly at Freddie.

"Freds, don't be so vulgar" She scolded and turned her eyes so that she was looking out of the window.

Freddie caught Emily's eye in the mirror and shrugged as if to say: 'What's up with her?'

It took them another 15 minutes to reach their destination. It was what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. Emily heard Effy mutter something about another cliché as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Shhh!" Naomi hissed. "You might as well get out a fucking megaphone to announce we are here!"

Effy just scowled at her. "Fuck you" Emily heard her say under her breath, and Emily giggled silently.

They all took out their guns and squatted behind the car checking that the coast was clear. The only sound was the occasional breath of wind that blew through the air, sounding like evil whispers. Emily shivered and pulled her jacket tighter to her body.

"When I signal, follow me" Naomi whispered. When she signalled they all moved in a slow crouch towards the main entrance to the warehouse. When they reached the large double doors they all dived into the shrubberies for cover, wary of wandering eyes. Naomi went to inspect the door.  
There were 2 metal handles on each door, and they were held together by rope.

"Could they have made it any easier to get in?" Naomi grinned at them and pulled a knife out of her holster in the inside of her thigh. That was sexy. Emily's eyes lingered a little too long on Naomi's thigh, and she was jolted into action by Effy pushing her from behind, urging her into the warehouse.

The warehouse was bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. It was about the size of a football pitch, and the height of a 3 story house. It was also stacked to the brim with wooden crates. They were everywhere, in every nook and cranny. They were piled dangerously high to the point where they look like they are going to teeter over.

"I think we've found our racket..." Freddie said incredulously as he looked around with wide eyes.

"You don't say." Effy sneered, and walked smoothly over to one of the crates and lifted the lid to look inside. "Heroin" She concluded.

"Fucking hell... There is enough drugs here to get the whole of Britain stoned for a year" Emily said. While she was in the process of saying it, something caught her eye. It looked like a shoe, just lying next to some crates. With her brow furrowed, she walked slowly up to it with her gun pointed in front of her at the ready. She looked around the corner of the crate and inhaled sharply at what she saw. The shoe was attached to a body, which was riddled with bullets. Only there wasn't just one, there were numerous bodies scattered around the entire warehouse, all of them shot down.

"Fuck me..." Naomi said behind her, as she too noticed the havoc beyond the first crate. The closer Emily looked, the more damage she could see. White powered heroin was scattered on the unclean, blood soaked floor and buried some of the bodies. It had obviously been a consequence of the crates bursting open after they had been rammed with the bullets of open gunfire.

"Let's get out of here..." Effy sounded uneasy.

A sudden burst of light pierced their retinas as a flood light suddenly engulfed them. "Shit" Freddie squinted at the light and put his hand up to try and protect his eyes. "What the fuck?"

A loud, Spanish voice projected over a megaphone: "Hold your hands up, you are intruding!"

All four of them slowly put their hands up, looking around frantically for any sign of life. So far they couldn't see anything other than the lifeless bodies surrounding them.

"You are completely surrounded, so do not try anything or else we shall shoot." The Spanish voice over the megaphone said again.

Emily looked over to see the others reactions. Effy looked terrified, Naomi looked annoyed with herself and Freddie looked around in disbelief.

"We are squatters, we were just looking for somewhere to stay, but we are leaving now!" Naomi shouted in fluent Spanish.

"If any of you takes one step, then we shall shoot!" The voice said again.

Emily was pretty certain that they were the only people in the warehouse, but she didn't want to risk her life to find out. Her heart was pumping at twice the normal speed and she could feel her blood rushing past her ears. Her muscles were trembling with anticipation and her eyes had dilated. Emily couldn't recall ever feeling this scared.

"They are fucking lying" Freddie said in disbelief whilst reaching down for his gun and stepping forward to find the person behind the megaphone. That was before he got his head blown off.

Emily saw it happen in slow motion. His eyes flickering from side to side to check the coast was clear. His large strong fingers flexing as he reached down to pull out his automatic pistol from his belt. His strong legs stepping forward to save the day. The seemingly dead body on the floor roll over and aim a gun at Freddie from below. Emily saw everything, as the bullet whizzed through the air, disturbing every air particle individually and entering Freddie's chin from below and obliterating his brain and skull in a bloody mass. She heard Naomi and Effys distant howls of anguish and pain. But all she could do was feel. Feel the pain tearing across her chest as she saw a dear friend get murdered in front of her eyes.

She could feel her heart drumming in her ears as she automatically reached for her gun and aimed it at the murderer. With a savage cry of pain she pulled the trigger and ended his pitiful life.

The room seemed to explode into life as just over half of the seemingly dead drug barons got up from their effective hiding places and started shooting aimlessly in their direction. Both Naomi and Effy dived for cover behind a crate and dragged Emily with them.

Emily saw that whilst Effy helplessly put her head between her knees and whimpered, Naomi had gotten out her gun and was angrily leaning around the crate every so often and firing at the men. Effy wasn't much of a field agent, so she wasn't particularly good in these types of situations, but Naomi certainly was. She had taken out at least 4 of the men already and was expertly ignoring the deadly shards of wood that were whipping past her face as bullets slammed into nearby crates with aggression.

Emily knew she had to pull herself together and help, before they all ended up like Freddie. _Freddie..._ Emily momentarily pushed the thought of Freddie to the back of her brain and put on her fighting head. She focused on the sheer anger she felt, and the hatred she felt towards these worthless drug barons. They didn't deserve to live. She loaded her gun and took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline once again pumping through her veins. She stood at the edge of the crate and peeped around it. She quickly withdrew it when a bullet whizzed past her face, missing her by a centimetre. "Fuck" she whispered.

"Fuck it" She said to herself and stood around the corner facing the music. She took aim and shot one, two, three times, taking out 3 men instantly. She mentally congratulated herself and took cover again and reloaded. She had managed to kill another 3 men before she heard Naomi yell.

"Retreat back to the car!"

Emily briefly thought about the game 'Call of Duty'. Between them, Naomi and Emily grabbed Effy's wrists and pulled her backwards towards the door, shooting behind them as she did. Emily turned to find herself face to face with a typical angry looking Spanish man with a black moustache. She quickly dropped Effy's hand so she could block herself from an attack with a knife. She spun him around easily and trapped him against a crate, pulling her knife out and slamming it into his back. The knife crunched against his spine as it entered him and it made Emily feel a little repulsed.

"Behind you!" She heard Naomi shout, so Emily whirled round and smoothly cut out an approaching mans throat without looking to see who it was. She could tell that she had cut through a major artery as his blood projected from his throat and onto Emily's face. She stumbled a bit, blinded by the blood and she got grabbed from behind, feeling strong arms, tightening a grip around her throat. She tried to throw him off but he was simply too strong. "Naomi" Emily gasped before her air supply was cut off completely. Naomi was currently fighting off her own enemy who was attacking her with a metal pipe. With a swift blow to his neck she managed to stun him to the ground and bash his skull in with his own pipe.

She looked over to Emily and her eyes flashed with panic when she saw Emily was suffocating. She picked up her gun and looked at it indecisively. Emily gave her a look that said 'just do it'. Naomi aimed her gun and shot at the man who was using Emily as a shield. She missed and hit a nearby crate.

Emily was starting to see black spots now as the man behind her squeezed harder. Her lungs were burning for air that she was unable to give them. She was feeling light headed. By some miracle, Effy had managed to climb up one of the crate towers and push the top one onto two of the men. The loud crash and their incoherent screams were enough of a distraction for the man behind Emily to loosen his grip ever so slightly. She took the opportunity to bite down on his hand hard enough to feel bone crunch. The man let out an animalistic cry and wrenched his arm away from her. Emily turned and stabbed him through his eye.

"Get back to the car!" Effy screamed. Emily and Naomi happily obliged and sprinted blindly to the door, following Effy. Effy was stood waiting and the second Emily and Naomi got through the doors, she started sliding them shut.

"Just get in the car I'll shut them in!" Effy repeated frantically. Three of the men had managed to get outside before Effy shut the doors. Emily killed one straight away with an expert blow to the back of the head with a high kick, but Naomi was still left fighting two. She had one in front of her, engaged in hand to hand combat and one stood a few metres behind her, loading a gun.

With crashing realisation Emily realised what the one behind Naomi was going to do.

Emily set off sprinting towards them as fast as she could. "Naomi!" She screamed in an attempt to warn her, but she took no notice, she was too engaged in the fight. Emily was closer now, but the man behind Naomi was taking aim to her head.

"Naomi!" Emily screamed again. This time Naomi did look, and she saw Emily hurtling towards her with a look of sheer panic on her face. The gun shot. Emily leapt at Naomi in a desperate attempt to get Naomi out of the path of the bullet. As Emily slammed into Naomi she felt a piercing pain ripple through her shoulder.

Both women dropped to the floor, Naomi very much alive. "Thank god..." Emily breathed.

Naomi sprung up quickly and finished off the two men with a shot from her gun.

The sound of an engine could be heard and the pathetic little rented car braked harshly in front of them, doing a U- turn, with Effy screaming out of the window. "Get the fuck in now!"

Naomi and Emily piled into the back and Effy floored it away from the warehouse without abandon.

The speed and rapid movements of Effys erratic driving was making Emily feel sick. None of them said anything. They had all lost a lot tonight. Freddie's death loomed over them like a huge depressing shadow; they would have time enough to grieve once they were out of harm's way.

"Emily you are bleeding!" Naomi said in a concerned voice.

"It is nothing" Emily said weakly.

"You saved me, and took a bullet for me... that isn't nothing" Naomi whispered in wonder.

"Like I said, it' doesn't matter" Emily repeated, leaning her head against the window trying not to be sick. She didn't want to talk; she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She had lost Freddie.

Emily's gunshot wound was bad, and it hurt. She didn't say anything to Effy and Naomi because she wanted them to have their time to get their head around what had happened. They didn't need any trouble from her. Although she could feel herself losing a lot of blood she still didn't say anything, she didn't want to worry them.

When they finally stopped outside the 'hut' that they were staying at, they all got out of the car. That was when Emily fainted.

**Sorry! I know I promised some Naomily action but I replaced it with real action. I will get to it soon don't you all worry.  
Please review and tell what you think of the story line. I will either quite happily tone it up or tone it down on the action/shocks/surprises, I'm not quite sure what to do yet so I need your help.  
Thankyou for reading and reviewing **

**Deb xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so sorry about the lateness! I was out running in the woods and got my leg trapped down a hidden hole and snapped it in 3 places. So I have been in surgery getting it reconstructed with metal pins being put in place. I am back now so updates shall hopefully be regular. **

"Fuck _me_!" Emily came around back into consciousness to here Naomi's coarse words echoing through the hut. Naomi was in the process of peeling back the cloth of Emily's T-shirt which was covering up the bullet wound when Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh good you are awake, try and stay that way okay?" Naomi's teeth were set as she pulled out her first aid kit and started pulling out bandages, tweezers and Savlon. Despite everything, Emily let out a tiny laugh.

"Savlon? I've been shot and you pull out some _Savlon?" _She choked out.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "It's all I have! It's that or it gets infected and you die!" There was a hardness in her voice that Emily knew she shouldn't mess with. She laid her head back and took a shaky breath blinking back tears as she tried to focus on anything but the pain. It was starting to become unbearable and she let out a stifled sob as Naomi poured bottled water onto her wound to wash away most of the blood and dirt.

Naomi looked at her in concern and bit her bottom lip. "Can I rip this?" She asked, indicating to Emily's blood soaked T-Shirt. Emily gave a short nod in reply as she bit on her own lip to try and stop herself crying out. Naomi gave her one last meaningful look before tearing down the seam on Emily's T-shirt and carefully pulling it off her body. She then cut through Emily's bra strap, leaving her shoulder exposed.

"Emily I need to get the bullet out." Naomi said slowly, carefully scanning her face for any kind of reaction. The only reaction Emily gave was a small nod, though her terrified eyes gave a different answer.

"Do you want me to knock you out for it?" Naomi's eyes still looked concerned. It was unnerving to Emily, since she had only really known them to be cold.

"You can do that?" She whispered.

"Just give the command and I will do it" She replied softly.

Emily was putting her life in Naomi's hands, and even though she hardly knew her, Emily knew that she could trust Naomi.

"Then do it." Emily commanded.

Naomi put her hands on Emily's neck and placed her thumbs on Emily's pulse points. The contact between them gave Emily a shiver down her spine. Their eyes locked and Emily gave a small nod, giving Naomi all the confirmation she needed. Naomi pushed on Emily's neck so that she passed out once more.

*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*

She woke up early, much too early. There was a searing pain in her shoulder unlike any pain she had ever experienced before. Her working arm rose as she automatically felt the damage with her hand. Her shoulder was bandaged heavily and her arm was in a makeshift sling to prevent too much movement.

The hut was dark and seemingly empty as Emily scanned around. It was kind of habit for Emily to be constantly aware of danger. It was a good habit to have in this line of work.

"I hope they give you compensation for that injury" Came a voice from the other bed.

Emily looked over to see an outline of Effy as she lit her cigarette. "It was my fault I got hurt, not the companies." Emily said.

"If it wasn't for you Naomi would have been killed." Her voice was surprisingly emotionless. "It is a shame Freddie wasn't saved as well."

Memories of the previous nights events came flooding back to Emily. The drugs warehouse, the seemingly dead bodies, Freddie's death, the big fight, Emily's injury and the close escape.

Emily struggled to reply as she felt herself well up at the thought of her friend's death. She would go through it all again just to get him back.

"I miss him, it hasn't even been 6 hours and I fucking miss him" Effy said, still emotionless.

"Me too" Emily agreed, unable to look at Effy for fear of seeing her hurt reflected back at her.

Effy was silent for a moment while she took a drag on her cigarette.

"He texted me you know." She stated. Emily was taken aback.

"What?"

"After his death, I got a message from him. He obviously didn't have any signal when he originally sent it, but it automatically resent when he was lying dead in the warehouse."

"What did it say?" Emily asked, unsure where Effy was going with this.

"It said that he thought you were the most beautiful person he had ever set eyes on."

It would have hurt less if Freddie had said he hated Emily. Guilt flooded through her like a virus.

"But..." Emily was about to defend herself by saying that it was obvious that he liked Effy, when Effy cut across her.

"He is not the only person to think so."

Emily sat up from her bed and stared at Effy with an incredulous look. She didn't know what to say. Effy didn't supply anymore conversation after that and just sat on her bed smoking her cigarette.

Naomi burst through the door a second later with an unnaturally cheerful voice.

"I've got the bandages! Oh Emily you are awake!" She plopped the shopping down and looked between Effy and Emily, her smile faltering slightly.

"Thanks Naoms, for everything." Emily said.

"It is fine Emily, you saved my life it was the least I could do."

"Is that alcohol in those bags?" Effy piped up.

"Yeh, I was thinking we could drink in memory to Freddie, and also in celebration of our survival."

"Sounds good" Both Emily and Effy said together.

"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

2 hours and 2 bottles of vodka later, Effy was passed out on one of the beds and Naomi and Emily were sat on the opposite bed with their backs against the wall.

"My shoulder fucking hurts!" Emily grumbled.

"Really? I would never have guessed." Naomi said sarcastically.

"How am I going to explain away a bullet wound to Emma?" Emily continued moaning.

"Jesus, next time I'm not letting Effy drink all of the alcohol!" Naomi said.

"I don't drink I like to look after myself." Emily said pompously.

"Well aren't you fun." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I have plenty of other ways to have fun that don't include shoving toxins down my throat" Emily said.

"Ugh keep it in your pants" Naomi scathed.

"I didn't mean it like that I was talking about extreme sports!" Emily said. "Though that as well" She added.

Naomi just rolled her eyes again and lay down on the bed squashing Emily against the side. Her arm gave a little twinge.

"Ouch, disabled person here!"

"Get over it you pussy."Naomi grumbled.

"It is nice to see you are back to your old self, is it impossible for you to be nice to me 2 days in a row?"

"You saved my life, I saved yours." Naomi replied. "Besides, I have decided I like you, so I can treat you like I treat everybody."

"Like shit you mean?"

"Not like shit, just like a human being."

There was silence for a moment, interrupted only by Effie's light snores.

"Thank you for saving my life, nobody has ever cared that much before." Emily said eventually in a low voice.

Naomi seemed taken aback. "Its... okay I guess" She said hesitantly offering a small smile.

"Your mood swings do my fucking head in though, you were happy as Larry earlier and now you're declaring that I am just like a normal person!"

This seemed to irritate Naomi again "Why do you even care, everybody loves you! Your sister, your parents, your girlfriend and now Freddie and Effy have admitted they like you even from beyond the grave in one case!"

"You have a habit of listening to my conversations don't you?" Emily said sulkily.

Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and sighed. "I just don't know how else to _be"_ she attempted to explain. This is not the first time Emily had managed to chip into her defences. In fact, saving Naomi's life had taken a huge chunk out of those mile high defences.

"Just be _nice_" Emily said simply.

"People who you let too close hurt you." Naomi said.

"Not with everybody."

They were both staring at each other. Emily was still rubbing her sore arm.

After a long silence Naomi got up and stretched. "There is not enough room on the bed, especially with your shoulder" Naomi said. "I'll sleep on the floor"

Emily just nodded her head, she was too tired to argue.

If felt very cold where Naomi had left the bed, but she thought nothing of it a snuggled under the covers. Once Naomi had settled in the sleeping bag below her the hut felt into silence, apart from the deep breathing of Effy.

"Ems?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

Emily was already asleep.

**I know it is short but i am so tried. Please read and review. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this was pretty difficult to write but I hope you enjoy.**

Naomi, Emily and Effy arrived back in the UK a couple of days later, it was a failed mission and special forces had been sent in to seize the warehouse by force, they were unable to do anything else. Emily's injury needed to be urgently tended to by professional hands to check that it was healing okay. After an X-Ray and a lot of prodding and poking, the Mi5 doctor came to the conclusion that Emily was in good condition and that Naomi had done a very expert job of fixing her up. Emily didn't fail to notice Naomi's smug expression as she nonchalantly stood leaned against the surgery wall with her arms crossed casually across her chest.

"Is it okay if I test your physical fitness Miss Fitch?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." Emily got up and readied herself for the test.

"Firstly I just want to listen to your heart, so if you could just..." The doctor indicated Emily should take her top off. Emily rolled her eyes and obliged. She seemed to be shedding her clothes a lot recently. Naomi purposefully averted her eyes to elsewhere as she pulled her top over her head, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders.

"Could you tie your hair up please" The doctor didn't look up from her clipboard. Emily grasped a hair band from her wrist and attempted to lift her arms to put her hair back, the problem was her bullet wound was preventing her to lift her left arm above parallel as it caused her too much pain. Naomi noticed her struggle and stepped forward to help.

"Here, let me..." She took the hair band from Emily and brushed her fingers through Emily's hair, sweeping it back so she was able to get it all into the hair band. It was the most intimacy the two agents had ever shared, and it was slightly unnerving to Emily. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her breathing increase as Naomi's finger tips lightly brushed her neck. Naomi finished and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"There." She said.

"Thanks."

"Could you take a seat on the bed please?" The doctor asked. Emily followed her orders and the doctor put the cold stethoscope to her chest and listened to her heartbeat. The doctor frowned.

"You have an oddly rapid heartbeat do you have any medical problems with it?" The doctor inquired.

Emily shook her head, she did not want to admit to the doctor and of course Naomi that the reason for her increased heartbeat was probably due to the moment her and Naomi had just shared.

"I think I better take a reading of your blood pressure to be sure."

A minute or two passed while the doctor took reading of Emily's blood pressure and eventually gave a satisfied nod.

"Okay now I would like you to step on the treadmill."

An hour passed and Emily was tested to her limits. She had blood taken, a sexual disease test, a smear test and any other kind of test she could imagine. Naomi had left to go to a meeting after the blood pressure test.

"Is this really necessary?" Emily angrily asked when it got to the smear.

"I have instructions to check to see whether you have any other impediments excluding your injury." The doctor said in a businesslike manner.

Emily was in a very bad mood by the time she left the doctors wing and decided she would try to do a bit of exercise to loosen herself up. Swimming was out of the question at the moment and so was weight training, so Emily decided to do a bit of Yoga to tried and loosen some of her stiff muscles. She walked over to the training hall, which was an inconvenience because it was on the other side of the HQ and whilst on her travels she came across Cook.

"Hey Cook." Emily greeted.

"Hey Emily, what are you doing?" Cook sounded defeated.

"I'm just heading over to the training hall, fancy joining?" She said politely.

"Sure."

They walked together in silence for a while, it was obvious to Emily that Cook wanted to get something off his chest but he was trying to find a way to voice it.

"Emily... Do you know JJ well?" Cook asked.

"Not very well, but I like to think of us as friends, why?" Emily replied.

"I am worried about him, he has shut himself in his room after he received news of the death of Freds... he won't let me talk to him."

"Is JJ going to come to the funeral the day after next?"

"I honestly don't know." Cook said gravely.

Emily was shocked by the idea that JJ was considering not attending the funeral of his best friend.

"Effy has been all weird too." Cook continued. "We have been shagging for a while now, but for some reason she seems turned off to me, she won't even look at me."

Emily's eyes widened in shock at this piece of information, Effy had been shagging Cook, but she had been leading Freddie on and was starting to confess feelings for Emily. This was starting to get too fucked up for Emily to get her head around. She shook her head as if trying to shake this unwanted piece of information out of her head.

"Maybe Effy is having a hard time about Freddie's death" Emily mumbled.

"So is everyone, but I don't see _you _blanking the person you have relations with."

"Actually I haven't gotten into contact with Emma in a while; I just don't know how to explain my injury to her. Not that she cares; she hasn't made the effort to speak to me either." There was an edge of bitterness in Emily's voice.

"Maybe it is time you told her about you being a secret agent" Cook suggested. "Invite her over, trusted guests are allowed into the HQ!" He said enthusiastically.

"I don't know if we are ready for it..." Emily mumbled.

"Come on how long have you been together now, a year? Plenty of time." Cook concluded.

Emily wavered, "I suppose I could..."

"Course you can!" Cook raised his arms to emphasise his point, "Call it a test for the strength of your relationship. Besides, you can have her round whenever you want when you tell her." Cook gave a knowing wink.

Emily blushed. Telling Emma about her being a secret agent was a big step to take, and it hadn't even occurred to Emily that Emma might actually be okay with it. Besides, her sexual frustration was starting to get the better of her.

"Right Red, I'm off up to go and try get JJ out of his room, feel free to come and help me if you want?" Cook asked.

"Sure Cook, after my Yoga I'll be right up to try and help you." Emily promised.

"Okay see you in a bit then Red." Cook shouted over his shoulder and headed up the stairs.

Emily arrived in the training room and went to the vendor to get herself a bottle of water. She had thoughts of Emma, Cook and JJ in her head. A flurry of emotions was engulfing her and she needed to sort them out.

After stretching and tenderly loosening her left arm, she decided to get herself into the lotus position and try a few breathing movements to calm herself down. She then picked herself up and attempted to do some of the harder stretches, ignoring the twangs of protest her shoulder was giving her. The key to Yoga was to always keep your breathing controlled and steady, which was difficult for Emily since she had so many things on her mind.

A voice echoed from the other end of the hall scaring the shit out of her and making her fall over. "Wow you are bendy, even for a cripple." Effy, again.

Emily picked herself off the floor and sighed. She didn't have the energy to deal with her at the moment.

"You must be good in bed with moves like that" Effy said.

Emily didn't reply and massaged her hurt shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact with Effy.

"Cat got your tongue?" Effy continued speaking, she had walked right up to Emily now and was stood an arms length away.

"Effy what game are you playing?" Emily said, turning her back on her and walking to the door. Effy followed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _this_." Emily said. She walked towards the stairs with Effy still following.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Did you say that to Cook whilst you were shagging him?" Emily fired, her temper rising.

Effy didn't say anything.

"Forgot to mention that little fact didn't you? Leading Freddie on like that is manipulative Effy, and now he is dead." Emily said harshly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Effy said with an edge in her voice.

"Doesn't seem like it with the way you are acting towards me." Emily was still walking until Effy grabbed her wrist and pulled Emily to face her.

"Can't you see I am trying to change? I am not doing that anymore." Effy had unshed tears in her eyes. Emily just puffed in disbelief and carried on walking, not wanting to be fooled by Effy's tears.

"Freddie was my friend, I can't believe you would be so heartless" Emily shot back.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I have said over the past couple of days? Freddie liked _you_ the cosy sessions together were to talk about _you_, and the closeness of your relationship was as a result of him wanting to get into your pants!" Effy said.

Emily felt like she had been slapped. "This is all so fucked up; don't make him sound so insensitive! Besides he knew I was gay!"

"That doesn't matter." Effy said, the tears were flowing freely now. "I don't like losing control over people."

Emily was at loss of what to say, she couldn't believe how much hassle she had caused by just being part of the force for just about 2 weeks.

Effy wiped away her tears and continued speaking. "There is only one thing I want now and I'll be damned if I stop before I get it." She gave Emily a meaningful look and walked away.

Emily just stood and gawped after her. Fucking hell.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Emily had spent the remainder of the evening fruitlessly trying to talk JJ out of his room. In the end she had given up and went to take refuge in her own room.

She thought about the nights events and thought about Effy. Sure, she was beautiful, intelligent and mysterious, but Emily felt nothing for her. Absolutely nothing. The only feeling that Effy stirred in her was annoyance. As for Freddie, he was a lost friend. Any thought of the fact that he had secret feelings for her was painful. It made her feel guilty and wrong.

She picked up her mobile and rang Emma.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Emma? Hi" Emily said.

"Emily honey! It has been ages! What have you been doing?" She had a pouty tone to her voice that annoyed Emily slightly.

"Nothing... Look Emma, I am back from Madrid but there is something I need to tell you, is there any chance that you could come to London and meet me? Emily asked. "As soon as possible." She added as an afterthought.

"Sure..." Emma sounded hesitant. "Is it anything bad, should I be worried? She asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"No not bad. Well... it might be. It depends how you look at it." Emily rambled.

Ah well I am free tomorrow if that is okay?" Emma's voice brightened.

"Yeh that sounds great, ring me when you get to the station okay? I shall come and pick you up." Emily said.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow, bye babes." Emma hung up.

"Bye..." Emily said to the dial tone.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

"You are picking your girlfriend up in the _Aston Martin?_" Naomi reiterated in disbelief. She and Emily were running along the river bank when Emily disclosed this information to her.

"Yeh, is that bad?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Not bad, it is just a hell of a way to break to your girlfriend that you are a secret agent!" Naomi scoffed.

Against all odds, Naomi had become one of Emily's favourite people in the Head Quarters. The deed of saving her life had made Naomi considerably warmer towards Emily, to the point of being friendly. Once Naomi got talking she was interesting and witty, though not in a self important way, Naomi was not one for small talk and Emily respected that. Emily couldn't explain it, but she felt like little moments with Naomi were worth 100 with anybody else. She shook herself and focused back on the conversation.

"I see it like ripping of a plaster, quick and painless." Emily reasoned.

Naomi looked at her out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Either that, or it rips all the hairs out and it hurts like a bitch." Naomi supplied.

Emily let out a nervous laugh, picturing Emma's face when she finds out.

"I am meeting her at the train station at noon."

"Cool." Was all Naomi said, obviously not interested.

Emily concentrated back on her running and checked the distance they had run.

"Jesus we have run 9 miles!" Emily said in disbelief. Naomi looked equally shocked.

"Looks like we are starting to like each other's company." Naomi joked. Lightly punching Emily's injured shoulder.

"Ouch you bitch!" Emily complained.

Naomi's eyes widened. "Oh shit sorry are you okay? I totally forgot..."

"I'll give you sorry!" Emily said and leaped on Naomi wrapping her in a headlock with her good arm.

Naomi yelled in protest and struggled to get Emily off. "I swear to god Fitch if you don't get off I'll..." Naomi threatened.

"What? You'll do what?" Emily said playfully whilst keeping a tight grip.

"I'll make your life hell!" She yelled though there was a hint of laughter in her voice.

She gave Emily a shove and they ended up rolling down the embankment and landing in a heap in a sloppy pile of mud at the bottom.

"Oh brilliant" Naomi moaned, getting up quickly. She looked up the hill and saw a throng of pedestrians looking down at them with disapproving looks. She looked down at Emily and saw her rolling around on the floor laughing. She let out a grudging smile and held out her hand to help her up.

"Come on you twat, lets go back and get cleaned up, your girlfriend will be wondering what you have been getting up to!"

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**""**"**

Emily sat in her brand new car with a huge smile plastered on her face. She had been looking forward to this moment or ages, though she was regretful about the fact that JJ was not here to show her how to use it. As she was driving to the train station she tested out many of the gadgets that it had in it.

Typical things that included things like nitrogen in the tank, to give it extra speed; blades in the wheels to ram other cars with; and an ejector seat and a pop out champagne set out of the dashboard.

Emily was so busy excitedly playing with all the gadgets that she almost missed the turning for the train station. When she pulled up to the pickup and drop off point she immediately saw Emma stood looking around expectantly for any sign of Emily with a little cute suitcase at her feet.

Emily pulled up next to her and saw Emma eyes briefly flicker to the car with an impressed look. Emily stepped out of the car and saw her jaw drop to the floor.

"Emily...What the..." Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Emily walked over to her girlfriend and enveloped her in her arms and brought her head down into a deep kiss. She felt Emma responding and savoured the sensation of it. Emma pulled back.

"You have a Shit Hot car" She commented. Emily winked.

"Fancy a ride?" She said, opening the door for Emma.

"Don't mind if I do" Emma flirted and stepped into the car, taking a seat.

Emily put her case in the boot and got into the driver's seat. Before she could put the engine on, Emma captured her in a kiss again, causing her to bang her arm against the door. A ripple of pain shot through her shoulder.

"Ah fuck!" Emily yelped.

Emma pulled back and looked at her in confusion. "Emily... what the fuck was that about?"

Emily took a deep breath. "Sorry I hit my funny bone." Emily smoothly covered her tracks.

Emma laughed, "Since when were you a pussy?" She joked punching her arm painfully, causing Emily to visibly wince again.

Emma frowned. "Okay what is going on Emily?"

Emily knew nothing got passed Emma, so she decided that she had now or never to tell Emma the truth.

"Emma... this is going to be hard to believe..."

"Just tell me" She said impatiently

Emily took a deep breath and braced herself.

"I have been shot." Emily pulled down the side of her top to show Emma the vast bandages that lay underneath.

"I am a secret agent, not a banker. The where I was away was actually a drug investigation in Madrid, and things went a bit wrong. I was shot saving the life of one of my colleagues. One of us died so we had to come home early. I asked you here because I want you to see the Head Quarters so you can see what my life is really like." Emily finished talking and looked at Emma's reaction.

She was sat staring at Emily with a look of near disbelief on her face.

"Right... and this is your company car?"

"Yes"

They were silent or a moment whilst Emma took in the information. She started talking slowly.

"That is...so awesome!" This surprised Emily.

"My girlfriend is a secret agent! I can't wait to tell my friends!" She got out her phone and started texting.

Emily sprang into action: "Emma no, you can't tell _anyone_. Do you understand?"

Emma furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be a secret agent anymore! Just an agent." Emily was starting to get pissed. Emma had not asked how Emily's shoulder was once.

"Ah okay." Emma put her phone away and reached over to kiss Emily again. Things got heated quickly and Emily pulled away briskly, not wanting to be caught having sex in broad daylight, because that is where it would inevitably lead.

"Lets go to the HQ" She suggested, starting up the car.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*""*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"

Emily couldn't believe how shallow Emma was being. All she was thinking about was the benefits she would get from Emily being a secret agent, not about the fact that her occupation was in fact one of the most dangerous in the world. She got over the shock of the revelation pretty damn quickly.

Emma was currently walking a few paces in front of a disgruntled Emily taking in the grand hallway with wide eyes.

"Who knew they could fit this underground?" She said in awe.

Emily had spotted Naomi walking towards them, freshly clean from their ordeal earlier, she smiled.

"Hey Naoms!" Emily said brightly.

"Hey..." She replied vacantly, scrutinising Emma.

"Emma this is Naomi, Naomi this is Emma, my girlfriend." Emily introduced.

"Pleased to meet you!" Emma said enthusiastically, practically bouncing up to Naomi and offering her hand. Emily thought Emma was being rather... too excitable.

"Charmed" Naomi said distastefully, ignoring Emma's hand. She turned to Emily.

"We are all eating dinner in the hall if you want to join us."

Emily was about to answer and say she would be delighted when Emma cut in.  
"Actually, Emily and me were just heading to our room to make up for lost time." She nudged Emily and winked.

Emily inwardly cringed at Emma's words, but didn't say anything to counteract them; sexual tension was running way too high.

Naomi looked at Emma with an expression like she had just pulled her pants down and taken a shit on the floor.

"Right... well have fun with that." She said coldly and swiftly turned and walked away.

Emily was about to reproach Emily for being so vulgar, but the words died in her throat when she felt Emma's lips against hers.

Of course they had sex that night. Multiple times. It was hard and rough, like Emily would be shagging for the last time ever. The pain rippling through her shoulder didn't dampen her libido, it just made her want it more, and Emma was more than willing to give it to her.

As she screamed out in ecstasy all worries that had accumulated in her mind over the past few days shot right out, and in their place was a feeling of pure pleasure. It was only a mask, but it was enough for now.

**What does everyone think of the storyline so far?**

**Emma sounds like an annoying bitch doesn't she? Don't worry she won't be in the way for long ;)**

**What does everyone think of what I have done with Effy? Good? Bad? Don't Care? I wasn't sure about writing her like this, but I know exactly what I'm going to do with her now and I think you will like it :D**

**Please review **** xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"I need you to eliminate him Emily"

Doug's voice echoed around the Star Chamber and reverberated into Emily's head. She had to kill somebody. Extinguish the fire in somebody's soul, dim the light in their eyes. She knew that this moment in her career was looming and although she had already killed in self defence, this was different, this was avoidable.

The name of the man is Peter Smith. It seemed ironic to Emily that a man with such an ordinary name leads such an unordinary life. He is a gang lord, the top dog, infamous for the poison that he fuels into society with his weapons trading, drug smuggling, murderous schemes. The long arm of the law has been unsuccessful in gaining enough solid evidence against him to convict him of his numerous crimes. This man is careful, very careful. He is like the modern day Al Capone. A snake in the grass. Mi5 has come to the conclusion that the only way to rid the streets of Britain from his spreading disease is to eliminate him. That is Emily's job.

"Emily? But she is new to this; you can't possibly expect her to take out a man like Peter Smith!" Naomi said angrily to Doug, slamming her hands onto the desk.

"Naomi I understand this, but I insist Emily do it she is more than capable." Doug said.

"What about her shoulder? And Freddie's funeral later today!" Naomi argued.

"Emily's shoulder is perfectly able to cope with the strain of this task, and obviously Emily will be able to attend Freddie's funeral today."

Emily looked between Naomi and Doug with an angry expression.  
"I am here you know, I have a mouth!"

There was a loud yawn at the opposite end of the room where Emma was sat slouched in her chair with her legs casually crossed up on this table, she was picking her nails and looked thoroughly bored.

Naomi closed her eyes and slowly turned to face Emma with a tight expression. "Was it really necessary to bring _her_ to the meeting?" She asked.

"Naomi it is against regulations to have her wandering around the HQ without supervision."

"I don't need supervision; just take me to the spa." Emma piped in.

"Whatever," Naomi turned back to Doug, "Are we done here?"

"Yes Naomi I shall brief Emily after the funeral, I must be off now to make some of the funeral arrangements." Doug said solemnly.

They all left the Star Chamber in single file: Doug, Naomi, Emily then Emma.

"Well that was fucking boring" Emma commented. Emily ignored her; her eyes followed Naomi down the corridor. Naomi had just stalked away from them and didn't give any indication that she was going to say goodbye.

"She is a twat" Emma said sourly.

Again, Emily didn't respond to her. Naomi had just fought in Emily's corner, thinking that this mission was going to be too hard for her. It _might _be too hard for her.

Emily had no idea how many people Naomi had killed in her time, but Emily was sure that she did not want to be on the receiving end of Naomi's temper anytime soon. Emily let herself be dragged by Emma towards the sleeping quarters.

Once they entered the room, she felt Emma's lips claim hers. Though the only reaction she felt was one of annoyance. She lightly pushed Emma away.

"Emma are you crazy? I need to get ready for Freddie's funeral."

"Just skip it, funerals are boring" Emma whispered in Emily's ear before pressing her lips too Emily's neck, leading a trail across her jaw line. Emily felt her jaw drop; she ignored the feelings of desire rising up in her stomach and turned away from Emma with effort.

"That's so insensitive Emma, he was a real friend." Emily scolded, walking into the bathroom and running the bath.

"Fine." Emma rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the bed, picking up a magazine. "Drainer" Emma said under her breath.

Emily span around to face her with her eyebrows raised. "What did you call me?" She asked incredulously.

Emma looked up from the magazine and gave a sweet smile. "Nothing Hun."

Emily pursed her lips and kept the sceptical look on her face.  
"You are calling me a drainer because I won't put out?" Emily asked.

"I'm just mad for you babe, did you know the fact you are running a bath is making me even more hot?" Emma said, still in a sweet voice. Emily leaned against the doorframe with an eyebrow still raised.

"Well if you are so bothered you can join me" She said huffily.

"Don't mind if I do!" Emma leapt off the bed and walked past Emily into the bathroom, stripping off her T-shirt as she went.

Emily turned to follow her with her eyes, and shut the door behind them.

After the two of them got thoroughly...scrubbed, Emily put on her black dress with a long black lacy cardigan. She also stole a pair of Emma's favourite Jimmy Choos and hat. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her reflection. She wiped away a small tear that leaked out of the corner of her eye.

"I miss you Freddie" she whispered to herself.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

The service was small but beautiful. On one side of the grave was Freddie's family and on the other his friends and co workers. Emily had looked over and observed his sister, she was the spitting image of Freddie and rather beautiful, even though she was in floods of tears.

Freddie's body had been retrieved from Madrid by the special forces, so it was a proper burial for him. As his coffin was lowered into the ground Emily felt a choked sob rise up in her throat, and Emma put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Emily leaned her head onto Emma's shoulder and let the tears flow freely.

She briefly scanned the yard and caught Effy's eye, and then Naomi's. Effy was looking at Emma with a look of disdain, that much was obvious. Naomi however, was looking straight at Emily. She had no expression on her face and her eyes were rimmed with red from the crying. Emily saw that Naomi's eyes flicked briefly to Emma and then back to Emily. After a few seconds Naomi lowered her eyes back down onto the grave.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*""*"*"**"

People gathered back at the HQ for the reception. Emma had headed off home by this point, as she claimed that she had some pupils that she had to teach. Emily was both relieved and upset to say goodbye to her, Emma seemed to cause so much tension within the group, especially with Effy and Naomi.

"I don't like her." Effy said emotionlessly to Emily as they were both helping themselves to drinks.

"That nice, cheers for your opinion" Emily said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, everything about her is not good enough for you." Effy said plainly, and walked off to go and mingle with some top agents, swaying her hips as she went.

Emily frowned after her and made her way out to the little courtyard. She needed some air.

As she slid open the patio door she immediately knew that she wasn't alone, but Emily just sat on a step and didn't take any notice of the other person.

"Haven't seen you in a while Ems." A woman in a suit stepped out of the darkness, fag in hand and long purple tinged hair tied back. Emily knew immediately who it was without even looking at her, she would recognise that voice anywhere, even without her trademark lisp.

Emily looked up at Katie and felt the repressed anger she felt towards her twin come flooding out. The flood barriers were well and truly broken.

"You've taken a fucking while to reveal yourself, how long has it been since you have spoken to me now? 2 years?" Emily glared daggers at Katie, fuming.

"Look Ems, the only reason I disappeared without telling anybody was because I was under witness protection!" Katie tried to explain. "After my gang killed that girl, I ran which meant became the next victim, surely you can understand that?"

"That is bollocks Katie, after I told you I was gay you didn't want anything more to do with me, you made that much clear. Besides, I don't care about your stupid witness protection act, you still butted in on _my_ career, _my_ dream!"

"Ems I can't help it that Mi5 is the only place where I am safe from those fucking lunatics!"

"I bet you only agreed to stay here so that you could continue to try and make me your clone!

"Oh stop being such a cow Emily you know I don't give a shit."

"Oh fuck off!"

Both of the girls were losing their tempers, so Katie brought her fingers up to her temples and massaged her head as if trying to fight off a migraine.

"Emily... I am not here to 'sabotage' your career you know that. Can you please just give me a chance to prove that I have changed?"

"A leopard can't change its spots Katie, and you have enough leopard print in your wardrobe to fill a safari park." Emily said nastily.

Katie flinched at that comment, but took it anyway.

"I'm not who I used to be Emily, that gang was just a way for me to express myself. Like the way you express yourself with athletics."

"I think my way of expressing myself is a little less hurtful don't you think?"

"Yes" Was all Katie said in reply.

Emily was furious at her sister for abandoning Emily. Katie had always been there for Emily and vice versa, through thick and thin. But when Emily had told Katie about her being gay, Katie just did not accept it. No matter how hard Emily tried to bring Katie around, it was useless. Katie shut her out and stopped talking to her, saying that 'She would only talk when Emily would admit that she was straight'. Emily became deeply depressed about it, until something bad happened and Katie just disappeared.

Katie's 'gang' had crossed the line and had shot somebody. It wasn't just anybody; it was Emily's martial arts teacher who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not only was Juan the best teachers Emily had ever known, but they had also become very good friends throughout the years that they had spent together. It was this event that was the catalyst for Emily wanting to join the force, she wanted to hunt them down and get revenge.

Katie had run away and left Emily to pick up the pieces. She had to mourn the loss of a dear friend, and also bear witness too many statements about Katie's whereabouts and new address. Katie had not gotten into contact with Emily since, no letters, no texts, and no phone calls.

"I can't just forgive you Katie" Emily muttered. Katie nodded in understanding.

"Just give me a promise that you will at least _try _to forgive me" Katie asked, sitting next to Emily and taking her hand. Emily stiffened but she didn't pull away.

"I promise" She whispered weakly.

Emily thought back to a conversation that she had had with Naomi a week or 2 earlier, about Naomi had described being beaten up by the same gang. It was strange how two separate experiences caused by the same nuisance had caused both Emily and Naomi to get motivated to join the field.

"Apparently my old gang have gotten into deep shit Ems, I don't want you to go looking for them..." Katie said slowly.

"Are you saying that to protect me or protect them?"

"Oh Emily can you stop being so difficult, I am not a member anymore I never truly was!"

Emily processed the information before slowly responding.  
"What kind of deep shit are they into?"

"Very bad stuff, they have become the fear of not only London, but maybe the entire country. Their leader is somebody called Peter Smith, the most wanted man in Britain."

Emily snorted at the irony. "Well I have been given orders to eliminate him, so it looks like I can't obey your orders this time Katie."

Katie's eyes widened and frantically replied: "But you could get shot... or _worse!" _

"Well I have already been shot recently"

There was a pause as Katie put her head to her hands.

"Now can you see why Mi5 is the only place that is safe for me? Ems, I am scared for you, I don't like you doing this job. That is one of the reasons why I have cut myself off from you for the past couple of years... I don't want to see you killed." Tears were welling up in her eyes, and Emily felt a twinge of guilt.

"Katie, I know what I am doing, I won't get killed, but you have to stop trying to determine everything that I do or say. _I am not you_" Emily said softly.

She wrapped one arm around her sister so that her head was on Emily's shoulder. The embrace was nice. Like a temporary reconnection for the 2 sisters. It wasn't perfect, but the understanding in it would have to do for now.

"I am sorry Ems" Katie said.

They stayed there like that for a while, letting all of their unsaid feelings hang in the air between them. They would have to clear the air eventually, but for now the hug was comforting to Emily. It felt like at least something in her life had been resolved when everything else was starting to turn to shit around her.

"_You!" _ An icy voice echoed through the courtyard. Naomi was stood silhouetted against the light of the gathering. Her eyes were hard and her fists were clenched into tight balls.

Katie's head snapped up and looked at Naomi with fear in her eyes. She stood up to face her.

Naomi started advancing on her; the rage in her eyes was terrifying even to Emily who was not on the receiving end of it.

"I..." Katie stuttered and couldn't think of anything to say, obviously aware of Naomi's advancing figure.

"Naomi..." Emily tried to intervene.

"You kicked the shit out of me and stole from me!" Naomi said in a shaky voice, trying to keep her temper in control.

"Look... I wasn't... I didn't mean to..." Naomi was backing Katie into a wall, her face set into an image of fury.

Emily looked at Naomi's face, more particularly her eyes. They were sparkling with emotion. Okay so it wasn't a good emotion, but the passion in her eyes made her look so beautiful. _  
Wait what? Focus! She was about to punch her sister's lights out!_

Naomi closed the gap between herself and Katie with a couple of swift steps, her long blonde hair flowing freely behind her, until she had her face right up against Katie's.

Emily watched them with a twinge jealously. _What the fuck? _She certainly didn't want Naomi's face that close to hers... She saw that Naomi was breathing heavily, looking right into Katie's eyes, surveying her.

Then she grabbed the top of Katie's arms and roughly shoved her down onto the floor.

"You are not even worth it." Naomi muttered, almost to herself. She turned and headed back inside, briefly catching Emily's eye but then looking away, averting her eyes to the floor.  
Naomi had mercy. That was interesting.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"*"**"*"

Days passed quickly, and life in the HQ wasn't getting any more comfortable. Although everybody didn't seem to mind Katie, Naomi certainly did. If she was having a conversation with somebody and Katie walked into the room, Naomi would abruptly cut herself short and vacate the room as quickly as possible.

Emily didn't have much time to worry about it though because she was so busy planning and plotting how to take down Peter Smith.

"Easy, just blow his head off" Pandora had suggested.

"No Panda, I can't just do that because somebody might figure out the it wasn't an accident." Emily said with sarcasm.

"Why does it have to be an accident?" Effy came and sat next to Emily on the sofa in the common room. She was sipping lightly on a can of coke.

"Because it will cause a big public scandal if he is murdered... Doug has been through all of this with me" Emily lowered her head over her ideas sheet.

"Infiltrate his organisation and poison him from the inside?" Naomi offered. She too had come to join them, plonking herself down on Emily's other side.

"I can't do that because... because I look like Katie and Katie is on their number one wanted list" Emily hesitated before disclosing this information. She felt Naomi stiffen next to her but apart from that she didn't get anything else out of Naomi.

"She is sorry you know Naomi"

"I don't want to hear it" Naomi replied harshly.

Emily shrugged and focused back down on her sheet, but she eventually just gave up and threw it down. "Fucking thing" She mumbled, causing Naomi to snigger.

This girls mood swings were started to seriously confuse Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry about the lack of an author's note in the last chapter. I feel a bit unfriendly lol, well here is an extra early update to make you feel better **

Emily was starting to feel confused about how she felt. Since joining the force she had been subjected to a flurry of confusing emotions and she did not know how to handle them. It was Sunday and everybody was chilling out in the Common Room, glad for a day off, but Emily sat in a subdued silence mulling everything over.

Firstly there was Katie coming back into her life. She was sat across the room from Emily and she had her arm wrapped playfully around Thomas and Pandora. She looked very much at ease, just sat there laughing and talking as if it was the most natural thing in the world to her. Emily felt glad that they had leapt over the massive elephant in their relationship and had talked about what was troubling them. Katie had never liked Emma; there was 'just something about her' apparently, though Emily found that she didn't really care much about that. What annoyed her most was the tension between Katie and Naomi. Naomi was civil to Katie for the sake of everybody else, but there was hardness in her expression whenever Katie was in her presence.

"Fucking icy bitch" Katie had muttered when she received a glare off Naomi one day.

Then there was Naomi. It was true to say that neither Naomi nor Emily had warmed to each other immediately when they met, but now they had formed a very close friendship. Naomi would regularly seek Emily out to have a chat, or to just have some company. It made Emily quite proud to think that she had chipped through enough of Naomi's defences to have herself be the one that Naomi wants to talk to. Whenever Naomi was around her, her worries fly out of her head and are replaced with the pleasure of being in her company. They weren't in any sort of routine about it; they would go out training at some point every morning, pushing each other to the limit. They tested themselves, urged each other on and thought up new training opportunities together. There was a certain intimacy about these sessions. When exercising, Emily tended to shed herself of all fears and emotions and just throws herself into it with reckless abandon. She strips herself naked (not literally) of all the things holding her back and revels in the sense of freedom exercise brings. A couple of days ago when they were intense training on the beach, building up their Fartlek techniques, Emily had decided to take herself to a new level, and sprint into the sea fully clothed and swim until her athletic muscles could take no more. When she made her way back onto the shore, dripping wet and thoroughly out of breath she looked at the waiting Naomi who was finishing off her stretches.

The look in Naomi's eyes almost paralysed her. They were looking back at Emily and shone with awe and wonder, as if she were trying to unravel the secret that was Emily Fitch. A smugness rose up in Emily's chest as she realised that for the first time ever, she had shocked Naomi into speechlessness with her actions.  
_'I could shock her in many other ways'_ Emily thought to herself crudely, but then shook herself.

Last but not least, Effy was on her mind. Although recently Emily had found Effy to become some of annoyance, she felt unnerved that Effy had not spoken to her in a couple of days. Maybe she was just a bit off after Freddie's funeral, but still Emily found it a bit unsettling not to hear from her.

In the common room Katie was still sat on one of the sofas, sat in between Thomas and Pandora with her arms playfully draped around them both. They were all laughing at something that Katie had said. Cook was sat on one of the tables with Doug and they both looked deep in conversation, which was unusual as Cook didn't seem the type to have conversations. A couple of other people from the HQ were on the pinball machine shouting obscenities as the continually lost and Emily and JJ were sat huddled amicably on a chair talking about Freddie.

"I miss him Emily, Me, him and Cook were the 3 musketeers! We did absolutely everything together." He looked so sad that it broke Emily's heart a little. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck and gave him a firm hug, pulling his head close to her chest.

"Look JJ, Freddie wouldn't want you to wallow with grief about his death, he would want you to be sad, then get over it, then be happy again!" She tried to cheer him up.

He mumbled something incoherent that Emily couldn't hear, so she pulled his head back.

"Sorry?" she asked kindly.

"I said I know you are trying to comfort me, but having my head in your chest is starting to arouse me. I mean... shit... fuck... I didn't mean... twat!" He started to get locked on.

Emily grabbed his face and looked at him square in the eye. "JJ you are getting locked on!" She said firmly. The contact seemed to settle him down, but she was sat on his lap and she could feel his hardness underneath her so she thought it would be best if she left him to it.

"I'm off to go and grab a drink JJ" Emily said and smiled at him in goodbye. She climbed off him and made her way to the kitchenette and smiled as she saw Naomi come through the patio doors.

"Hey Ems." She said.

"Hi." Replied Emily as she reached down into the fridge and grabbed a coke. As she turned back to face her, Naomi's eyes flicked up hastily. Emily raised a suspicious eyebrow, had Naomi just checked out her ass? She really was an ass person, Emily thought to herself with a smirk.

"What are you smiling at?" Naomi questioned with a frown.

"Nothing!" laughed Emily. Walking to one of the sofas and plopping down onto it, Naomi followed her and sat down next to her. Her eyes flickered over to where Katie was sat, but she didn't react in anyway. Maybe they are making some progress, Emily thought to herself.

Effy entered the room and Emily noticed that she was looking straight at Naomi. Emily didn't know whether Naomi had noticed this, but she playfully swung her legs up and put them on Emily.  
"How is your arm?" Naomi asked.  
"It is getting a little better thanks, it is still a bit sore" Emily replied, pulling down her top to one side to show Naomi the wound.

"It's good that you can still exercise with your wound, or else you will get even fatter." Naomi joked, poking Emily's flat and perfectly toned belly with her toe.

Without really thinking about it, Emily grabbed Naomi's feet and started tickling them, knowing that Naomi's feet were in fact extremely ticklish.

"Ah you bitch!" Naomi laughed, squirming trying to get out of Emily's vice like grasp and squealed with laughter when she realised she couldn't get free. Emily let out a throaty laugh as she looked down at a helpless Naomi, and proceeded to move up her leg to tickle behind her knees.

"Did you just call me fat Campbell?" Emily asked, not really needing an answer.

"Ahhh!" Naomi whined, but the torturous tickling made her laugh uncontrollably. The sound of her laughter was like being given a bottle of water when dying of thirst in the desert. It was like a ray of sunlight and Emily, for some reason just couldn't get enough of it.

"Stop please!" Naomi begged, tears of laughter coming out of her eyes.

"Beg me" Emily said in an unintentional husky voice.

"I don't beg!" Naomi squealed again. She was stubborn, a tough nut to crack.

"Well then it looks like you are at my mercy." Emily replied and positioned herself so that she was using her weight to pin down Naomi's hips, and was using her uninjured right arm to pin Naomi's arms above her head. The fact that she was in an almost full common room flew out of Emily's mind.

"Fuck," Naomi gasped breathlessly, still thrashing to try and get free "You are strong".

This stopped Emily in her tracks. The tone in Naomi's voice was suggestive and so fucking sexy. A flood of heat gushed between her thighs, and Emily found that the position that they were in was very... heated. Naomi looked up at Emily with an expression that most probably mirrored Emily's: shock, awkwardness and desire. Lots and lots of desire.

"Shit" Emily whispered and got off Naomi. Nobody had noticed their little moment as everybody was still chatting away normally. Everybody except for Effy. She had left the room at some point during Emily and Naomi's little episode, and Emily couldn't help but feeling a little guilt. Along with annoyance.

"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Doug called me and Naomi into the Star Chamber a bit later on for the briefing about the assassination I had to perform.

"Naomi I took your request on board and I think it would be a good precaution for you to accompany Emily on her mission seeing as though she is not completely healed." Doug said while shuffling his papers.

"Wait what?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Naomi wanted to come with you on your mission" Doug said, repressing a smirk.

Emily looked questioningly at Naomi.

"I don't want to come!" Naomi said a little too quickly, her cheeks tinged red a little.

Emily raised an eyebrow and Naomi continued.

"I just want to make sure that you are safe as I don't want MI5 to lose a perfectly good secret agent because she is injured. She said smoothly.

Emily smiled to herself. Naomi wanted to come with her. Despite her smug happiness, thoughts of Emma came into her head, how would she react to Naomi and Emily slumming it together moving from hotel to hotel trying to track Peter Smith, the criminal gang lord? Emily had a sneaky suspicion that Emma would be more annoyed about Naomi and Emily sharing a hotel room than Emily chasing one of the most dangerous men in Britain.

"Brilliant! When do we leave?" Emily asked with a genuine smile.

"Tomorrow morning, Peter Smith is based in Bristol, be in the foyer at 7.00am, transport shall be arranged." Doug concluded, indicating that it was the end of the meeting.

"Cheers Doug." Emily said and scraped back her chair to stand up, stretching as she did so.

Emily saw Naomi's eyes follow her briefly before she looked away quickly, pretending that she had something in her eyes.

Emily walked over to her and held her hand out for Naomi to take.  
"Shall we?" She smiled.

Naomi smiled back and took Emily's hand. Emily pulled her up from her chair and dragged her out of the Star Chamber, taking a little longer than necessary to let go of Naomi's hand. It felt like an instant loss when she did.

"Where are we going?" Naomi asked.

"First we are going to go for a run, I know how you love that," Emily winked "and then we are going to go and pack!"

Naomi snorted, "You sound like an excited school child!"

"Well I like adventure" Emily countered.

"Oh I know." Naomi rolled her eyes but followed Emily anyway.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"

It was 7.12am and Naomi and Emily were sat in their private helicopter, speeding their way towards Bristol. Well, Naomi was sat rubbing Emily's back, whom the latter was sat keeled over with her head between her knees, throwing up mercilessly into a sick bucket.

After her whole stomach had seemingly been emptied in front of her Emily sat back up and shakily looked at Naomi who had a glint of amusement in her eye.

"It is Karma you know." Naomi said through her microphone to Emily. The sound of Naomi's voice reverberating around Emily's head through the speakers in her helmet was comforting.

"What do you mean?" Emily said weakly.

"After you tickled me to death yesterday, Karma needed to get its revenge on you."

"There is no such thing as Karma, I am just severely travel sick." Emily said.

"Karma does exists, it always strikes, without fail." She sure.

Emily just shrugged. "Sure whatever you say."

This caused Naomi to huff.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You are so frustrating!"

"Sorry" Emily said simply. Naomi just looked at her with her mouth open.

Emily leaned forward and put her hand under Naomi's chin to shut her mouth.  
"You will catch flies if you sit like that" Emily said light heartedly.

Naomi snorted with laughter and lightly hit Emily round the head, causing another wave of nausea to overcome Emily, she retched and threw up again in the bucket in front of her causing Naomi to laugh harder.

"Fuck... You..." Emily managed to gasp in between retches.

Naomi by this point was positively rolling in her seat laughing by this point.

The helicopter landed within 20 minutes and Naomi and Emily had to take a taxi to the hotel they were going to be staying at.

When Emily asked why this was Naomi told her that if they arrived by helicopter they would be a bit suspicious.

Despite being undercover the hotel was 5 stars and an absolute luxury . Emily walked in with her case and stared around herself with wide eyes.

"Fuck me." She whispered, causing Naomi to give her a sideways look. "What? It is nice!" Emily said defensively. She took in the high ceilings, the long grand staircase, the ushers and the typical grand hotel smell.

"Hello ladies, what name is it?" The friendly receptionist said sweetly.

"Fitch-"

"Campbell-"

Both girls said their name together, causing the receptionist to look at them suspiciously. She looked at the computer.

"Ah yes there is a reservation for Fitch-Campbell here" She said, handing over the door key and wishing them a good day.

They dragged their suitcases over to the lift and pressed the 'Call' button.

"Fitch-Campbell, it is like we are married!" Emily joked. Naomi laughed as the elevator dinged, and she dragged her case inside the lift, helping Emily with hers afterwards.

"Yeh..." She said softly.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*""*"*"*"**"*

"This room is fucking amazing!" Squealed and over-excitable Emily as she ran around checking out all of the rooms.

"Yeh it is" Naomi smiled and sat down on the bed. "Ems?" She called.

Emily appeared in the doorway "I love that nickname..." She said absently as she walked over and sat next to Naomi.

"There is only one bed" Naomi stated. Emily looked at the bed. It was a double four poster.

"Yeh..." Emily said trying to figure out what the problem is.

"Well... isn't that _inappropriate_ for work colleagues to sleep in the same bed?"

"Nope, I don't think so!"

"Oh."

Emily looked around the room. "What do you want to do now then Naoms? We don't start our assignment until tomorrow, so we can either sit around here all night or we can go out, get wasted and party!"

"I thought you didn't drink?" Naomi said sceptically.

"Obviously a night out is different, and the bonus of being almost tea total means I get wasted a _lot_ faster than the average human being." She gave a cheeky wink.

"Ems, I love the way you think!" Naomi sprang up enthusiastically and opened her suitcase in search of a dress.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*""**"*"*"*"*""**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"*"*"*""**"*"*

**Naomi**

"Come on Naomi how long does it take for you to get ready?" Emily banged on the bathroom door for the 4th time. It was 10pm and they had decided they wanted to go to the city's hottest club Vodka Revolution for a drink and a dance.

"Alright then keep you knickers on!" Naomi shouted back. She applied the last touches of makeup and admired herself in the mirror. She had her hair down in soft curls that framed her face perfectly. She had on enough makeup to accentuate her best features, but she didn't over do it so she looked like a tramp. She checked over her dress and gave herself a satisfied nod. It was turquoise-cyan dress which hugged her figure beautifully. It cut off just above the knee to show off her long legs and it also had a low neckline to show a lot of impressive cleavage. She put on an elaborate diamond necklace and opened the bathroom door just as Emily was saying:

"Naomi if you don't hurry the fuc..."

Emily's words died in her throat. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as they roamed all over Naomi's body. After a few circuits up and down Naomi's form, Emily's eyes fixed themselves on Naomi's breasts. Naomi shivered a little in pleasure at the effect she knew she was having on Emily, but she didn't really know why.

"Ems? I am up here?" Naomi joked.

Emily tore her eyes away from Naomi's breasts and looked at her in complete and absolute shock.

After a second she managed to compose herself. "You look...ahem... nice." Emily commented , looking everywhere but at Naomi's eyes.

"Thanks," Naomi replied. "So do you." She appreciatively looked at Emily's flattering dress, which was dark blue. She wore matching heels and had done her makeup .

"Wow..." She whispered to herself, thinking that Emily couldn't hear her.

Emily paused for a moment before opening the door and then flashed a smile. A seductive smile? Then walked through it.

"*""*"**"*"*"*"*"*"**""**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

It had been too long since Naomi had been out clubbing. In her earlier years she had been out every single night of the week. That was until the event happened...

She revelled in the deep bass sounds of the nightclub, downing endless shots of vodka and dancing up close and personal with hot strangers.

She was out in the middle of the dance floor, swaying herself to the music and throwing her hands up into the air seemingly not giving a shit about anything. This is how Naomi liked to be. Young and carefree. She had gotten separated from Emily a bit earlier on when she went for a piss. She wasn't worried though, plenty of people wanted to dance. She felt somebody start to grind up against her and she revelled in the feeling. She opened her eyes to see that it was a man of about her age, he was cute, and Naomi liked it. They danced together for a while, his hands trailing all up and down her waist, spinning her around and grinding tirelessly. He leant in and captured Naomi's lips with his and roughly kissed her. It was okay... a bit sloppy, but okay. It was a flash of red in her peripheral vision that caused her to pull away from him. She locked eyes with Emily, who was stood at the bar with 2 shots in each hand. When she saw Naomi had seen her, she raised them as if to indicate they were to be drunk.

Naomi stumbled her way over to Emily, never breaking eye contact, and that was when Naomi saw it. Jealousy. The terrible yet sometimes beautiful emotion had reared its head and Emily was consumed in it. It wasn't in her manner or her body language, for when Naomi reached her, she smiled and passed her over the shots. But it was in her eyes, jealousy that can only form if you have a special connection with somebody, and for some reason it made Naomi feel fucking fantastic.

"Want to dance?" Emily whispered roughly in her husky voice, sending waves of shivers down Naomi's spine. Naomi nodded and Emily grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back onto the dance floor. They were both extremely drunk by this point, and they fucking loved it.

Naomi couldn't help but notice that Emily was an absolutely sensational dancer. She swayed her hips so seductively Naomi couldn't help but stare. Naomi's eyes followed Emily's arms up into the air as she put them above her head and closed her eyes. She brought them down her body ever so slowly and brushed down her left tit suggestively, causing Naomi to all but drool. If Emily's aim was to distract Naomi then it was fucking working.

As the song changed to a slower, sexier beat, Emily took a step towards Naomi, sending her a smouldering look. That was until she turned away and started dancing sexily with another girl nearby. Fuck she was good at this game. Naomi felt the jealousy shoot through her own body as she glared at the offending girl the Emily was dancing with. Emily looked back at Naomi with a raised eyebrow. She had said everything with that eyebrow, the 'Are you going to come and get it?' eyebrow. Naomi certainly did. She stepped in between the girl and Emily, returning the smouldering look. She saw Emily's eyes widen briefly and enthusiastically returned Naomi's advances.

Naomi's thigh managed to find its way between Emily's leg as they were dancing and she ground down slowly on it. The sensation caused Naomi's eyes to roll back into her head and sigh. Emily turned and danced with her ass in Naomi's crotch. She felt a flood of heat gush between her thighs at the contact. Something she had not experienced for a _long_ time.

"Shit..." Naomi whispered, almost certain that Emily had heard her.

Naomi felt like she was floating in ecstasy. The feel of Emily so up, close and personal with her was so fucking sexy, she felt the desire build up inside of her. Her grinding movements and thrusting hips was almost enough to drive Naomi crazy.

Eventually the music stopped and it was kicking out time. It was 4am.

"Shit we have been out all night!" Emily slurred, as her and Naomi walked back to the nearby hotel. As they walked Naomi could feel the heat radiating off her. She couldn't explain it, but she had never felt such a deep attraction to somebody in all of her life. The more she had gotten to know Emily, the more it had grown. Alcohol and sexy dresses just brought it out with her. She had felt the tension build up for days, she was still drunk so she wasn't one to judge yet.

"Shit, I can't get the bastard open" Naomi practically slammed into the door, hoping that it might open if she gave it enough force.

"You tit get the key out!" Emily slurred.

"I don't have the key you have the key!"

"Nope"

"Shit neither of us have the key.." Naomi dropped her head.

"Right!" Emily stood up, pulling Naomi up.

"What?

"We are secret agents, we can do anything, we are not letting a door defeat us!"

Naomi giggled at how much she was acting like a superhero.

"Let's go agent Fitch!" Naomi eagerly followed her out of the door of the hotel, around the back and to the window outside.

"Lets cliiiiiiiiiiiiimb!" Emily shrieked and attempted to dry scale the wall and falling flat on her arse.

Naomi fell about laughing and pulled her back up.

"I'll go up the drainpipe, you follow." She said in a dramatic drunken whisper. "Don't look up my dress" She added as an afterthought.

"That I can't promise" Emily said sincerely, causing Naomi to giggle.

It was a struggle, but even in their drunken states the secret agents managed to pull themselves up the drainpipe 2 floors and into to window that was left open.

"We should be more security conscious..." Naomi wondered aloud.

"Fuck that" Emily replied. She pulled her dress up over her head and fell into the bed.

Naomi just stared at her for a second, before shrugging her shoulders and joining her. Besides, they have work in the morning!

**That is a long chapter for me! I am so ill I skipped college to write it **

**Please review**

**All my love, :P Debz xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning- This is going to be long chapter. It is a reward for all of the lovely reviews you have all been posting! Thank you all so much it makes me so happy!**

The sunlight pierced through the curtains of the four poster bed, and Emily groaned at the harshness of the rays. She blinked a few times, stretched, and rolled over. Memories of the previous night were starting to become clearer as she shook off the remnants of her sleepy stupor. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and she jerked her head to see who it belonged too. Naomi was lying on her side, facing towards Emily still in a complete slumber. She looked so beautiful when she slept, her face was completely relaxed and she was breathing deeply. Her hair was splayed out across the pillow and it looked like she was a sleeping angel.

Emily tucked a strand that had fallen into Naomi's face behind her ear.

"It is creepy to watch people sleep." Naomi said in a croaky morning voice.

"Shit!" Emily jerked backwards and clutched her chest as if she had just had a heart attack.

Naomi laughed as she rolled over in an attempt to get comfy again. "Ugh Ems I can't believe you woke me up you big nuisance." Naomi joked.

Emily didn't say anything. She just carefully moved and positioned herself so that her feet were resting lightly on Naomi's back, and then gave her an almighty shove, catapulting her off the bed.

"Ah you absolute penis!" Naomi shrieked as she hit the floor.

Emily just burst into a peel of howling laughter.

"You are going to pay for that you fucker!" Naomi threatened and launched herself towards Emily. Emily squealed and quickly vacated the bed, running round and round the room in a desperate attempt to avoid Naomi's grasp.

Naomi caught her and started dragging her towards the door. Emily cottoned on instantly what she was about to do and started kicking and fighting back.

"Naomi don't you dare, don't you fucking-!"

Emily tried to grab onto a chair as leverage as Naomi lifted her up effortlessly and made her way to the door. The chair provided no support whatsoever. Once Naomi had gotten to the door , holding Emily firmly in her arms, she attempted to throw her out, but Emily wasn't giving up with a fight, she put her feet on the inner doorframe and locked her legs so Naomi found it all the more difficult.

"It is a good job you are so small Ems and I can actually carry you or else I would have given up by now!"

She eventually managed to fold Emily through the doorframe and dumped her in the middle of the hallway in a heap.

"Ow! Bullet wound!" Emily shouted at the door that had just closed in her face. Emily realised that they had both just been in their underwear upon waking up and found the thought quite hot, until she remembered the fact she was currently sat in the middle of a public hotel hallway in just her bra and knickers.

She picked herself up off the floor and banged repeatedly on the door until Naomi opened it a crack, as far as the security chain would let her.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Naomi I am sorry I pushed you off the bed, now let me in before the neighbours see me." She ranted

"Don't worry Ems, it's not like you look like you look like Michelle McManus or anything... let them enjoy the show!" Naomi teased.

"Let me in!"

"Nope"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

Emily huffed and scowled at the door, covering herself up in embarrassment as the man occupying the room next door walked past her with a lustful look.

"Stop being a cunt and let me in!" Emily moaned.

"A what sorry?" Naomi asked playfully.

"A cunt!"

"That is not the type of thing that is going to make me want to let you back in." Naomi's voice was laced with amusement.

"Okay what do I have to say for you to let me in?"

"Use your imagination!"

Emily sighed. "I am sorry for pushing you out of the bed..."

"And?" Naomi prompted.

"Your are very nice, friendly and beautiful?" Emily tried.

There was a pause at the door. "And?" Naomi replied.

Emily thought for a moment, and then smiled as she thought of the perfect thing to say.  
"You are a fucking amazing dancer..." Emily said in a low suggestive voice.

The door opened to reveal Naomi's face, which had an expression on it that Emily couldn't read. But the intensity in her eyes sent shivers down her spine. After a few seconds of just standing staring at each other, Naomi's face broke into a grin.

"Right answer!" She said brightly, and stepped aside to let Emily past.

"_Thank you"_ Emily said in a husky voice.

"You're welcome." Naomi chirped, clearly in a good mood now.

Emily decided that she went to have a shower. She found it strange that she found it so easy to be with this woman. She was the perfect mix of fun and seriousness. A wave of guilt crashed over Emily as she thought about Emma. Although Emily hadn't cheated she felt bad that she was spending so much time with Naomi and actually enjoying it more than she enjoyed being with her own girlfriend. It is then she decided to make a split decision.

"Naomi?" Emily called. She walked out into the living area still wrapped in a towel with her hair dripping wet over one shoulder.

Naomi took one look at her gasped, trying to cover it as a cough.

"Yes?" She said in a high pitched voice.

"I am going to go see Emma today, just to tell her what is happening and stuff, she is training at the rock climbing centre in Bristol" Emily explained.

Emily sensed a change in the atmosphere as she mentioned Emma's name, but Naomi's face didn't falter.

"Okay" She replied, going back to her cornflakes, the ultimate hangover cure.

"That's it? Aren't you going to throw a bitch fit that I am leaving you to start the assignment without me?" Emily suggested, shocked that Naomi's reaction was so... emotionless.

"You want to go and see your girlfriend, I am fine with that, besides, when have I ever thrown a bitch fit?" Naomi said, still in that same emotionless voice. She didn't look at Emily.

"Okay well... I'll be back later on today" Emily assured her, not getting a response.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Emily had lived in Bristol in her teenage years, but as she was sat in the early morning congestion she was beginning to remember why she had moved away in the first place.

"Come on..." She muttered to herself.

She felt a little twinge of excitement as she got closer to Emma's place of work. She fancied a shag after the previous nights antics. The pent up sexual energy which Naomi had released in her was driving her crazy. As Emily made her way through the main doors of the complex though, her mind flickered back to the club her and Naomi were at last night. With the pounding music, her increased breathing, her intoxicated state, the feeling of Naomi reckless grinding up against her from behind her... Emily had to stop and catch her breath as the delicious memory caused her to stumble a little. The best part was how easy it was to be with her the morning after... that was until Emily informed Naomi that she was running off to go see her girlfriend. Running away like a scared animal.

Emily walked towards Emma's office, completely consumed by thoughts of Naomi. Did she fancy her? Emily thought it had gotten a little past that stage by now, everything Naomi did was so fucking sexy. In that dress she looked insatiable, Emily had had to mentally kick herself and stop eye-fucking Naomi before she even managed to even speak. When Naomi kissed that guy, Emily's blood boiled. Disappointment flooded through her as the realisation that Naomi was straight hit her. But the way Naomi was dancing with her afterwards suggested otherwise, she was giving off little signals that she maybe wanted Emily just as much as Emily wanted her. But those feelings scared Emily, nobody ever had the control over Emily to make her _that_ jealous, that is why she left in a hurry and fucked off to go and fuck her girlfriend. Naomi had the ability to make her feel so much, and they were just friends...

Emily got to the front desk.

"Is Emma Southern in today?" Emily enquired.

The receptionist checked the database on the computer which took a few seconds.

"I am afraid Miss Southern is not in today, called in sick." The receptionist informed her. Emily felt a little twinge of disappointment at coming all of this way for Emma to not be here.

"Okay thank you anyway." Emily replied.

She knew where Emma's office was, Emily figured that she was just going to go and leave her a little note to tell her that she visited.

Once she arrived at Emma's door she typed the code into the keypad which Emma had given her, just in case she wanted to stop by. When she saw what was going on behind the closed door her jaw dropped to the door in shock.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. Emma was currently sprawled on the desk butt naked with her legs wide open. In between her legs was a small, brunette girl who currently had her mouth attached to Emma's clit and her fingers deep inside her.

"Emily!" There was the sound like a plunger being withdrawn from a toilet as Emma pushed the other girl off her and reached frantically for her clothes. "It is not what it looks like!" Emma said hurriedly.

"How can it not be what it looks like? The receptionist said you had called in sick, and I find you up here being fucked by some skanky bitch!" Emily raged.

"Hey!" The girl said, affronted.

"Shut up and go fuck yourself!" Emily spat harshly.

"Don't speak to her like that Emily!" Emma defended her.

"How speak to her however I fucking like!" Emily exclaimed incredulously.

"Emily if you just let me explain..." Emma had pulled all of her clothes back on now, but images of her naked on that desk with her head thrown back in pleasure kept invading Emily's brain, making her feel sick and even more angry.

"Shove your cunting explanation up your fucking arse!" Emily screamed, trying to think of every obscenity she could possibly use.

Emily stepped forward and childishly pushed the girl over onto the floor and stuck her middle finger up at Emma.  
"See you around you twat, it is over in case you hadn't gathered." Emily shouted and ran from the room, not wanting either of them the see the tears falling from her eyes.

"*"*""*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**""**"*"*""*""*"*"*"*"*"

Naomi stomped around the hotel room, taking out her irritation on everything around her. Emily had been gone for 3 hours now and the longer she was away, the more Naomi got pissed off.

"I bet they are fucking." Naomi said to herself angrily. Her day had certainly managed to turn itself around pretty quickly. She had woken up in a pretty fantastic mood and the girl who was responsible for it being so fantastic had been successful in turning it to shit in a matter of hours.

To pass the time and to try and take her mind off the jealousy, Naomi had started off the assignment, using her laptop and various other resources to try and track down Peter Smith's whereabouts. He was definitely situated in Bristol somewhere, as various security cameras rigged to Naomi's laptop had confirmed his identity. One particular camera was of interest to Naomi, as it clocked Peter's presence on more occasions that others.

Naomi snorted as she saw that it was a camera in the car park of a strip club that he regularly attended, almost every night in fact at 10.00pm sharp. As Naomi watched the numerous clips that had been collected of him, she noted that he always had the same body guards following him. Naomi and Emily could possibly get close to him through them. She wrote down the possibility on a notepad. She then uploaded a piece of MI5 software that matched the face proportions of a headshot of Peter, to the proportions of the face on the security camera. The match came up positive, which proved it was really him.

Naomi smiled and leaned back on her chair, satisfied with her mornings work.

She shit herself when the door slammed open and a hysterical looking Emily burst through it.

"Emily what the..." Naomi stopped herself when she saw Emily's face, it looked broken. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her hair was messy as if she had been pulling her hands through it.

"She's fucking somebody else, I saw it! She's fucking somebody else!" Emily repeated herself frantically, her eyes darting around. Naomi stood from her chair and cleared the space between them in 3 long strides. She enveloped Emily in a hug. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's back and clung to her, sobbing uncontrollably. Naomi tried to ignore the pleasantness of the hug and focused on trying to console Emily. This couldn't be the first time they have properly hugged could it?

"What happened Ems?" Naomi asked softly, trying to ignore the enticing scent of Emily's shampoo.

"I went to surprise her at her office...she...ill... fucking someone in her office!" Emily was becoming incoherent so Naomi pulled back from her gently and led her over to the sofa to sit her down.

"How do you feel about it?" Naomi wasn't good at consoling people, nor was she very good at talking her feelings, so she felt a bit like a dick asking that question.

Emily took a while to answer, and Naomi saw the sadness in her eyes slowly turn to something different... cold indifference. Of course it was a mask, but Naomi got the feeling Emily didn't really like exposing her true feelings to just anybody.

"Well I am pretty annoyed I didn't get the shag I was hoping for! That bitch got in there first!" Emily said, smirking slightly.

Naomi didn't say anything, just continued to look at Emily with pity in her eyes. After a few seconds under Naomi's scrutiny Emily's defences crumbled and her face fell.

"Don't look at me like that Naomi... yeh I am fucking hurt, but I'll get over it, I'll survive." Her voice cracked on the word 'survive' and a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes and ran down her cheek. Naomi reached forward and brushed it away before opening her arms again to offer Emily another hug. What? She had to take what she could get right?

They sat like that or a while before Naomi cleared her throat to break the silence.

"I've erm... made a breakthrough on the whereabouts of Peter Smith." She offered, trying to change the subject.

Emily leaned back with a smile. "Really? Nice one, where is he?"

"In Bristol"

Emily frowned: "Well we knew that..."

"Yeh but I found out that he attends a strip club almost every night at 10.00pm" Naomi revealed with an excited glint in her eyes.

"But Naoms how does that help us? I can't exactly turn up at the strip club, say hi and blow his head off!" Emily pointed out.

"True, but you could try and get to him through his bouncers!" Naomi was grasping at straws here.

"Again, am I supposed to just walk up to the bouncers and say 'Hi can I be your friend?' and then blow their boss's head off"

Naomi huffed and folded her arms. "Well Sherlock, do _you_ have any better ideas?"

Emily thought for a while with her brow furrowed and her bottom lip taken between her teeth. Naomi couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she had her thinking face on. A couple of seconds later Emily's face cleared and in the place of her frown a broad smile formed.

"We could apply for a job there!" She exclaimed.

"_What?" _Naomi wasn't sure she had heard Emily properly, for a second there she was sure Emily had suggested that they got a job at a strip club...

"We should get a job at the strip club he visits! It is perfect!"

"Emily... I don't know if the shock of finding out your girlfriend is cheating on you has messed you up, but I don't think- ."

Emily rolled her eyes and cut her off.  
"I'm not being crazy Naoms, if we get a job as a waitress or something we can serve him, get to know him or whatever, and then go from there on how to figure out how to kill him!" Emily looked like an excited kid at Christmas.

"Ems..." Naomi was still reluctant, but she had to admit it sounded like a pretty good idea.

"Come on my instincts have never let me down before Naomi, just trust me on this yeh?"

"You must be crazy!"

"Quite possibly, but more importantly, I am serious"

"Okay fine." Naomi knew Emily was stubborn, it was one of the things that made her so endearing, but she can also be so fucking annoying as well.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"

Naomi and Emily didn't waste any time heading down to the strip club. Naomi typed in the postcode into the Sat Nav and drove them both 15 minutes to the club. It was a very low-key sleazy kind of place, and when they entered the only people in there was a bar woman, a seedy old man sat at a table, and a woman dancing un-enthusiastically on a pole.

They made their way up to the bar and the bar woman, who was leaning over the counter filing her nails, looked up expectantly at them.

"Hi... we were wondering if you had any jobs going, we are looking for some work you see, just for the summer, and we wanted to do something we were really good at." Emily winked at the woman and Naomi's jaw dropped open. Who knew Emily could be a flirt to get what she wants.

The woman's bored expression smoothed out with shock at Emily's cool confidence and replied:  
"Sure I-I'll just get the m-manager out here."

She stuck her head through the door which obviously led out to the 'back rooms' and shouted.

"Jimmy! There are some girls here looking for work!" She looked back at Naomi and Emily.

"He won't be a minute" She gave them a toothy smile. "Take a seat while you wait."

Naomi and Emily made their way over to the nearest table and Naomi delicately placed herself down onto the chair, trying to avoid some questionable stains.

"Nice place" Emily said with a smile.

Naomi laughed "Yeh" she ran her eyes over the interior of the club. It wasn't any better on the inside than it was on the outside, with its dingy lighting and stale smell of smoke, but Naomi knew that like most clubs it would be much livelier at night time.

Naomi was just sharing these observations with Emily when she was interrupted by a huge booming voice.

"Are these the girls Josie?" A large, fat, balding man had appeared out from behind one of the screens and was pointing rudely at Naomi and Emily.

Emily did not let this faze her though as she replied: "If you are looking for the girls wanting jobs then we are your girls" She folded her hands and rested her chin on them, blinking at him flirtatiously.

"Excellent, I was about to go on a recruitment mission! You lovely ladies have saved me a job!"

Naomi stared in disgust as she saw flecks of spittle flying out of his mouth of he spoke. His heavily tattooed arms were rippling and his black moustache had dandruff in it. Naomi inwardly shuddered. Emily gave her a warning sideways look; maybe Naomi hadn't been so subtle in her disgust after all. He didn't notice Naomi's reaction to him though as he continued talking.

"Stand up then girls, let us have a look at you!"

They both did as he commanded and he ran his eyes appraisingly over their bodies. Naomi felt her skin crawl; she could also see Emily was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You" He directed it at Naomi. "Are you good with men?"

Naomi was confused and let her confusion show on her face.

"What I mean is do you know how to talk to them, flirt and rub them up the right way?" He clarified.

"Of course I can," Naomi replied with a raised eyebrow, confidence oozing.

"I can see that" He leered "Right I want you on the bar, Josie here is not exactly a looker, and a pretty piece like you is bound to get the punters excited!"

"Brilliant, I'll have to make sure I don't disappoint you." Naomi replied, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to show him appreciation and confidence without having to actually touch him.

Jimmy turned his attention to Emily with a slight frown. "I would offer you a place on the bar as well but I am afraid that since you two are already acquainted you will just stand and chat, not do your job properly."

"Oh we wouldn't do that!" Emily assured him.

"I can't take that chance." He concluded. "The only other vacancy we have here is a dancer"

He said the last bit slowly, as if to judge Emily's reaction. She didn't betray anything in her expression and just merely shrugged. "Sure that should be fine" She sounded calm, but Naomi could hear a slight note in her voice that indicated that she was slightly nervous at the idea.

"Wait a topless dancer?" Naomi asked, images of topless Emily flashing in her mind.

Emily's eyes flickered to Naomi's for a second, and then back to Jimmy in expectation.

"Despite the reputation of many strip clubs, this is a respectable place so the dancers are not expected to remove their clothing...unless dancing privately for customers."

Naomi saw Emily's face relax in slight relief.

He turned back to Emily, "Can you dance?" He asked.

"Very well" Emily replied. It was part of the job description of a secret agent to be able to dance, just in case of situations like this.

"Excellent!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I feel like I have hit the jack pot here with you two, I am not going to lie, the majority of people that apply for jobs here are fucking ugly!" He said coarsely.

Naomi and Emily laughed nervously.

"Right well when can we start?" Naomi asked.

"Is tonight okay?" Jimmy asked, "I will show you both your duties, and it is cash in hand."

"Yep" Naomi and Emily said together, turning and making their way to the door.

"Oh one last thing! What are your names?" He asked.

Naomi and Emily looked at each other briefly.

"I am Blondie." Naomi Replied.

"And I am Red." Emily said.

*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"**"*"*"***"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"

"I am an exotic dancer! My mum would be so proud!" Emily slumped down onto the bed with Naomi in tow.

Naomi laughed; Emily noticed she laughed a lot more nowadays.

"Yeh you definitely pulled the short straw!" Naomi said through her laughter.

"Let's just hope Peter Smith makes an appearance tonight so we can lay some ground work." Emily said.

"I hope you are his type Ems."

"Why would you hope that?"

"Because if you are not his type then he will take no interest in talking to you" Naomi replied simply.

Emily thought back to Emma briefly and for the first time that day she felt glad that she was no longer an item with her. Without Emma in the way Emily was free to be an undercover exotic dancer and free to flirt with the punters to get the information she wanted without feeling guilty.

"One of us is bound to be his type" Emily said absently.

"After working in there for one night I get the feeling that I am going to start thinking that all men are repulsive!" Naomi said.

" I already think all men are repulsive" Emily laughed.

"Yeh same here, I have always been more of a woman person." Naomi said casually.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. What did she mean by that?

"What, you are gay?" Emily asked, almost as casually.

"Not gay... I don't have a preference, I sleep with whoever I fancy at the time." Naomi said indifferently.

"So you have slept with both men and women?"

"Yep."

Emily tried to act like she wasn't affected by Naomi's revelation, but she had trouble trying to keep the smile off her face. She got up and went to go and put the kettle on in the little kitchenette.

"Come on lazy, let's have coffee and get showered, we are working until 2am tonight!" She walked over to Naomi's form on the bed and grabbed her ankle, pulling her.

"Remember what happened this morning Ems?" Naomi threatened, her voice muffled by the pillows. Emily gave a wicked grin and yanked Naomi off the bed. Hard.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"

A grinning Naomi and a disgruntled Emily arrived at the strip club at 8pm that night. The club was starting to look a lot more packed now as people, men _and_ women were stood about drinking wine and pints.

As they made their way through the throng of people and got to the bar Jimmy greeted them. "Red! Blondie!"

They followed him into one of the back rooms which looked like it was his office. He had a quaint little desk in the corner covered in invoices and bills, and a water cooler in the other corner. A laptop was also on his desk which had a background of Megan Fox on his home screen. Next to the laptop there was an ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts. Naomi caught Emily ogling the 'Hollyoaks Babes' Calendar which was hanging shamelessly on the wall. Naomi rolled her eyes at her. Emily caught her eye with a smile and shrugged as if to say: 'What?'

"Right Naomi here is your apron, in a minute I will take you out to the bar and Josie will show you what to do." Jimmy said.

"Emily, here is your uniform, you and 2 other girls are going to be on the 3 centre poles tonight"

Emily took the bag that he was holding out for her and looked around, obviously searching for somewhere to change.

"There is a separator there" Jimmy smiled a sleazy smile as he indicated she should get changed behind that. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question him.

As she went behind the screen to get changed Naomi asked a question a normal employee would be expected to ask.

"So what is the pay like?"

"£4.00 an hour not including tips" He replied.

"So we all get to keep the tips we earn?" Naomi was generally interested.

"Yep that is right, it is what makes us so popular to work for" Jimmy said with a proud tone to his voice.

Out of the corner of her eye Naomi saw Emily's skirt drop to the floor underneath the screen with a soft thud, and she swallowed hard. Jimmy has noticed as well and has was practically salivating.

Naomi busied herself by putting her apron on and tying it around her waist, trying to do anything but think about Emily behind that screen, but ending up thinking about Emily behind that screen.

"Right, ready." Emily's husky voice said from behind the screen, and she stepped out to reveal herself.

Naomi's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of her. She was wearing tight, black sexy suspenders that went with an equally tight scarlet bodice that complimented her hair colour immensely. Her cleavage was spilling out over the top of the bodice which drew the eye immediately. Naomi felt like she was being a bit of a pervert.

Emily looked down at herself shyly obviously feeling a little self conscious at the gazing eyes.

"Fuck me I've picked a good one here!" Jimmy said in a lust soaked voice.

Emily just smiled and gave a little twirl. "Will I do?" she asked innocently.

"You will more than do! The customers are going to go crazy over you!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

After Jimmy got Naomi settled on the bar, he led Emily over to the pole that she would be occupying for the night.

"Just be sexy and flirtatious and the people will love you" He whispered roughly in her ear and slapped her arse before disappearing into the crowd.

She heard could practically hear the whispering of the crowd as she stepped up onto the platform, even though the music was blaring at an almost deafening volume. It was 8.30pm and Emily had to dance for an hour and a half before Peter Smith was due to make an appearance.

The men crowding around the platform were looking up at her waiting for her to start, their expressions filled with lust and desire for her. In a way, Emily kind of liked it. She looked briefly over at Naomi, and saw her pulling a pint and amicably chatting away to one of the people she was serving.

Emily looked back at the pole and licked her lips. It was just her now. Her and the pole.

After taking a deep breath she started moving. She ignored the people staring up and her and pretended they weren't there. She let the beat flow through her as she span around and wrapped her leg around the metal pole grinding suggestively up against it.

She had only taken a couple of lessons in pole dancing, and they were just for a joke. The first thing that she was told, was that if she treated the pole like a person, then the pole would treat you back. At that moment in time, it seemed like the best bit of advice Emily had ever received. She danced like she had danced the previous night, letting the beat rip through her as she climbed to the top with incredible strength and slid down in an upside down position, flipping herself back around just before she hit the bottom. She felt her wound twinge in protest, but it was worth it for the reaction that she got from the crowd.

She span so that she had her back to the pole and pushed her groin out, causing a lot of the punters to groan in desire she then leaned forward and swayed, giving them all a good view of her tits. She could feel a layer of sweat forming on her brow as the heat from the crowd hit her and she closed her eyes again and bit her lip. She turned again and ground herself against the pole so her hair swung free spinning, twisting and twirling like it was all 2nd nature to her.

She suddenly found herself pretending that that pole was Naomi, and she felt the heat flow through her at the thought. She felt wetness pool at her thighs as she got lost in the fantasy. Suddenly the club and everybody in it disappeared and it was just her and Naomi, dancing together in pure bliss. She didn't know why, but it seemed to get her through. She imagined Naomi's lips against her neck as they danced and ground together. She felt her excitement build and danced as if she needed to find herself a release.

A cat call from the audience brought her back to reality and saw every set of eyes in the club was on her, the other 2 dancers were dancing unnoticed. Emily looked back over to the bar, wiping the hair that had stuck to her face and neck away.

She saw that Naomi was looking at her, and made eye contact with her. The expression on Naomi's face sent a wave of desire straight down to in between Emily's thighs. She was looking at Emily with an expression of awe, wonder, amazement and pure unadulterated lust. She brought a new meaning to the definition of eye-fucking.

_Well it's better than the blank expression she gave me when I first walked into the HQ. _Emily thought to herself, and carried on dancing, well aware of Naomi's eyes watching her every move.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I will try to squeeze in another update before I go on holiday for a week! (Yeh sorry guys! A week without this story :P)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am squeezing another chapter in for you guys before I go packing my stuff :D woohoooo  
Oh, and by the way I am a VERY smutty person. SO beware of that from now on. Probs not this chapter though :P**

**:)**

As Naomi watched Emily grind herself up against that pole she dropped one of the pints she was pouring, actually dropped it so it smashed on the floor.

"I'll get it!" Josie said in a flustered voice and rushed out to go and get a mop bucket.

"Shit sorry Josie, I was..." Naomi's eyes fluttered back to Emily, who was now spinning with her head thrown back. Her eyes were closed as if she was enjoying it... No. Not enjoying it but _turned on_ by it. She licked her lips and took her bottom one in between her teeth. Naomi was practically salivating at the sight of her, and she had to literally tear her eyes away from the vision on the pole so that she could actually serve customers.

An hour and a half passed and Naomi was finding that she was actually starting to enjoy herself. Despite what many people may think, the people who entertain themselves in a strip club actually aren't all that bad as Naomi came to find out.

She got chatting to many of the local people and even managed to slip in some conversation about Peter Smith. Apparently he had his own little favourite dancer, and Naomi was interested to see who this girl was so that maybe she could talk to her and ask questions. She was called Rose Bailey.

It got to 10.00pm and as Naomi was serving one particularly funny man, she noticed Emily coming towards her through the crowd.

"Jimmy said that it is our break, we have half an hour!" She shouted over the crowd noise. She came behind the bar and disappeared through the door. Naomi finished serving the man and followed Emily through the door. When she went into the back room, Emily was just sipping out of a water bottle and towelling herself down. She was slick with sweat from the dancing, and Naomi couldn't help but think it made her look all the more appealing. Emily turned to catch Naomi staring and raised an eyebrow.

Naomi quickly averted her eyes, though a little too late, and cleared her throat.

"You looked really good up there." Naomi said.

"Thank you..." Emily was smiling. Or was she smirking? She looked fucking hot up there and she knew it!

"Is it hard?" Naomi was feeling a little awkward talking to Emily after she had been having such thoughts about her. It took all she had in her to not press her up against the wall and fuck her.

"No, it seems quite natural I would feel a bit uneasy about doing it if I was still with Emma." Emily looked at her feet and shuffled a bit.

"Emma was crazy to cheat on you, and if she saw you up there tonight she would have damn well regretted it until the day she died" Naomi said defiantly. Emily looked at her with surprise in her eyes, but then covered it up with a smooth exterior mask.

"Damn right, besides I wouldn't want her back anyway, my attention wandered a long time ago." Emily let her eyes flicker at Naomi for a moment, before turning and plopping herself down on the couch.

It was Naomi's turn to look shocked. What did she mean by that? She didn't give herself enough time to dwell on it as she had a lot more pressing matters on her brain.

"Do you know a dancer called Rose Bailey?" Naomi asked.

"Yeh she was dancing on the stage next to me, I don't think she likes me though, she kept giving me evils." Emily said.

"Well apparently she is Peter Smith's favourite dancer, so I want to talk to her and see if she knows any information that we can use."

"That is a good idea."

"So which one is she? I am going to try and find her."

"She has long black hair, and looks like she has put her makeup on with a trowel." Emily said.

Naomi laughed. "Nice Ems."

"Well she shouldn't be such a bitch or else I would be nicer!"

"Fair point, right Ems I'll see you in a bit I am going to try find her, maybe you should keep an eye out for Peter." Emily nodded and Naomi went back out onto the floor.

After a couple of minutes of searching, she spotted her, the tangerine with black hair extensions in. As Naomi made her way over to the girl she saw that she was wrapped around somebody, obviously in an attempt to flirt with them.

"Rose Bailey?" Naomi asked, interrupting the girl in mid flow.

"Yes? She looked up at Naomi. Wow she had a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp.

" I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Naomi asked.

Rose appraised Naomi, and broke into a smile (which looked more like a grimace) obviously pleased with what she saw.

"Of course I can spare some time to talk to _you_." She cooed, fluttering her eyes. Naomi shuffled uncomfortably and stepped away from Rose, who had immediately gotten into her personal space.

"Do you do personal dances?" Naomi enquired, not realising how it sounded.

Rose's eyes lit up. "Why yes I do, how long do you want me for?" Rose said eagerly.

Naomi suddenly twigged her mistake and hurriedly corrected herself.

"Oh! No, no, no not for me, I was just asking as a general question!" Naomi explained, seeing Rose's face fall.

"Oh okay, well yeh I do why?"

"Well I have a good friend, Peter Smith, who says that you are one of his favourite dancers and I was wondering if you knew him well." Naomi asked.

"Oh I know him very well" Rose said suggestively.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, and had to fight the gagging reflex at the thought of Rose and Peter going at it.

"Brilliant, well I need to get hold of him, but I have lost my phone with all my contacts on it, I was wondering if you could give me mobile number?" Naomi said smoothly.

"Sure I know it off by heart." Rose said.

She reeled of the number to Naomi who typed it into her phone and nodded thanks to Rose.

"Naomi!" Emily's voice shouted. Naomi looked at her and saw her pointing over to the door, indicating that Peter Smith had arrived. Her break had just ended. Excellent.

"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*""**"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*""*"*"*

Emily saw Peter and his 2 body guards sit down at a reserved table and Rose instantly flutter her way over to him, whispering in his ear. She saw him frown briefly and then shake his head sharply. Out of her peripheral vision, Emily saw Naomi hurry back to her place behind the bar, darting her eyes around trying to see where Peter was.

"Red!" Jimmy came up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back, steering her back to the poles. "I have decided to put you on the centre pole to really show you off, don't be afraid to flaunt as many of your...assets...as you feel comfortable with." His eyes flickered down to her chest to emphasise his point.

"Yeh, I'll bear that in mind Jimmy thanks" Emily replied, and climbed her way back on stage.

She saw Peter's eyes fall immediately on her as she started dancing. She needed to get his attention and keep him interested. If she could do that then maybe he would request to see her for a private dance, to 'get to know' her.

As she pumped and grinded, she tried to portray to the audience that she was enjoying herself, and pushed her chest out to them to give them a little bonus. She opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with Peter Smith. They kept this contact for a few seconds, and Emily only broke it when she had to spin and turn her back. She licked her lips seductively and closed her eyes again.

Who knew trying to seduce a man would be so tiring? Emily repeated her routine of seduction a few times until almost another hour had past. She saw that Peter had not once taken his eyes off her and whenever anybody would talk to him he would reply shortly, still never taking his eyes off her. Even when Rose was giving him an exotic lap dance his attention never wavered.

Eventually Emily saw him lean over to one of the waitresses and whisper something in her ear. He nodded over in Emily's direction and the waitresses gaze followed suit. Emily acted oblivious to it and carried on dancing.

After another 15 minutes Jimmy came up and beckoned her down from her platform with a gleeful look on his face. "Emily, Peter Smith over there is over best customer, he has requested company with you in private, and has offered a very hefty price!" Jimmy's eyes were shining. It must have been a considerable amount of money.

"What would I have to do?" Emily feigned panic.

"Oh you know, this and that..."Jimmy said vaguely and pulled her towards the back rooms by her wrist.

As they got to the door he put his hands on her shoulders and put his face up close to hers.

"Now Red, I want you to do everything he wants, no questions asked okay? I will make sure you are rewarded." Just before Jimmy pushed her through the door, Emily's eyes caught Naomi's who had listened to everything.

The look they shared told each other everything. This was Emily's chance, she needed to get him where she wanted him. Naomi couldn't help now.

She stepped through into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Lock the door" Said Peter, who was sat on the couch with a cigar in his mouth. Emily complied nervously.

He beckoned her over, grazing his eyes over her form as Emily came to stand in front of him.

"You have certainly been attracting a lot of attention out there, is this your first night dancing?" He had a deep gruff voice. He was a lot smaller in person than in the photographs of him, though that does not make him any less intimidating. He was clean shaven and had large black, bushy eyebrows. He was in a suit, but through it Emily could see that he was well defined. His shirt was open and Emily could see a chest covered in black, curly hair coming out. _Not attractive_

"Yes it is sir" Emily said in a shaky voice.

"And has anybody had you to themselves tonight?"

"No sir"

The innocent girl act seemed to please Peter, so she kept up the facade.

He leaned back and cracked his knuckles then proceeded to crack his neck, spine and shoulder blades. "I heard you go by the name Red. Well Red, I want you to dance for me."

"Of course Sir." Emily switched on a stereo that was in the corner and proceeded to start dancing for him. She felt very uncomfortable, but she didn't let her face or body language show it. Instead she gave a relaxed, confident and seductive smile as she twisted twirled and glided to the music.

"Closer." Peter grunted. Emily moved closer to him. That wasn't enough for him though, he patted his lap and grabbed Emily's wrist so that she was forced to straddle him and give him a literal lap dance. She tried not to let repulsion take over her actions as she ground on him. She put her hands on the wall behind him to steady herself, but this seemed to excite him more, as he cawed appreciatively and grabbed her ass with both of his hands.

She felt the bile rise up in her throat as she felt his cock hardening underneath her, it made it so much harder to dance when revulsion and attempting to fight of the gag reflex are a factor. She had to end this now, or else she was going to throw up on him, and that wouldn't be good for anybody. Emily felt nervous as she looked for ways to end this man's life. She still wasn't sure if she would be able to do it. He was obviously the scum of society, but he was still a human being.

She looked down and saw he had a SULA, 'sweaty upper lip alert'. She looked away from it with her nose crinkled in disgust. She was having killers block... how was he supposed to kill him? Suddenly an idea struck her, it was so simple!

She ran her hands through his hair at the side of his head in an attempt to lull him into a blissful state. It worked. With the speed of lightening, she strengthened her grip on his head and snapped it to the side. He was dead immediately, which was a better death than he deserved.

As she extinguished his life, Emily felt a whirlwind of emotions engulf her. Firstly she felt relief, she had succeeded in her mission, the man was dead. Secondly she felt guilt. That guilt quickly turned into panic, what was she going to do with the body?

There was a knock on the door which connected to another room on the opposite wall.

"Boss? You okay? Your being awfully quiet in there?" One of his bouncers called.

Emily just stood frozen in panic. When Peter didn't reply, the bouncer stuck his head around the door. His eyes widened and he yelled.

"What the fuck have you don't you stupid little whore!"

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Naomi was nervous to say the least. In between every single customer she served she went and put her ear up against the door to try and see if she could hear anything. Within the first 2 minutes she was in the room, music was put on, so her hearing was impaired.

"Shit" She said to herself.

15 minutes had passed and Naomi had gotten all the more nervous. What if something bad had happened?

Whilst she was serving somebody she heard a crash in the room. She slammed the pint down and ran to the door trying to get in. It was locked.

"Emily!" She shouted.

She heard Emily scream from within which made Naomi's blood run cold. She couldn't just stand there and let Emily get hurt.

She banged and knocked on the door with no avail. When she heard another crash and Emily's yelp she started shouldering the door.  
"Blondie... what the..." Josie was confused.  
Naomi just ignored her and carried on shouldering and barging the door. Adrenaline was shooting through her body and after a run up, Naomi broke the door down, falling with it and forwards rolling into the room.

What Naomi saw was Peter Smith dead on the couch with a broken neck and Emily stood duelling and fighting off two mammoth bouncers. Naomi saw that Emily was in full fight mode as her brow was furrowed and eyes were locked, but she wasn't up to best performance as she had been dancing for 3 hours and her shoulder was still injured from the bullet wound.

The commotion Naomi had caused made all 3 of them jump, just long enough for Naomi to lunge at one of the bouncers. Her elbow clipped the back of his neck, which would have floored a normal man, but not a great oaf like him. He turned and stupidly started chasing her. His speed obviously didn't have a patch on Naomi's but it was his brute strength that made him dangerous.

Naomi darted around him with cat like speed and kicked his legs out from underneath him and stamped on his face. He screamed as his nose cracked underneath Naomi's foot and grabbed her ankle and attempted to snap it. Naomi anticipated what he was about to do, so she flung her body along with it and twisted herself through the air and landing on the floor, bruised but broken. She sprang back up onto her feet and grabbed a lamp and pulled the shade off. Moving swiftly across the room, she used the metal lamp to hit her bouncer around the back of his head. That seemed to do the trick as he collapsed in a heap on the floor and lay unmoving.

She turned just in time to see Emily spring into the air and scissor kick the other one, hitting his pulse point and knocking him out cold.

They looked at each other, both breathing hard and deeply.

"Lets get out of here" Emily said frantically grabbing Naomi's hand, and pulling her out of the door.

Josie, followed by a crowd of people tried to stop them having just witnessed what had happened in the room, but Emily and Naomi just ran.

"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**

They were chased by some of the people from the club, who obviously thought Emily had murdered him out of cold blood. It was a good job both of them were so fit or else they would not have been able to out run them. After running up and down a couple of side streets they lost the angry men, but Emily was still dressed like a hooker and they were in the middle of Bristol.

As they stopped to catch breath in a shop doorway, Emily saw that Naomi was eyeing her up with a smile on her face.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You look ridiculous!" Naomi laughed.

"Well give me your coat then!" Emily was in a tetchy mood.

Naomi raised her eyebrows. "I'm not your girlfriend I don't have to give you my coat!"

"You do if I am dressed like this! Come on please, it's not that far to the hotel." Emily begged.

Naomi shrugged off her coat and gave it to Emily.

"How do I look?"

"Like a tit."

"I was going for seductive."

They looked at each other briefly and then carried on walking. The silence was deafening.

"How did it feel?" Naomi asked.

Emily didn't answer for a second, and when she did her voice was shaky.

"I feel like I could see the life slipping away, and it was all because of me..." Emily hesitated, and Naomi wrapped her in a one armed hug as they walked.

"It gets easier" Was all she said.

**Voila! Enjoy! (I may even squeeze ANOTHER one in before holiday :P **

**THankyou for all the beautiful reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Pixiesxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just can't stay away can I! Here is another chapter for you all lovely readers. Holiday tomorrow! I can't describe how excited I am! (Even though I have a busted leg...)**

When Emily and Naomi arrived back at the HQ after their successful mission, they were greeted by a large round of applause.

"Well done Emily!" Pandora bounced up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Yeh well done Red, I heard you did it single handed, seduced him and then snapped his neck, I didn't know you had it in you." Cook winked, and Emily just smiled modestly at him.

Doug stepped forward and the crowd parted to let him through. "Yes well done Emily, well done Emily I must admit it was certainly an interesting way of getting your victim, I certainly wouldn't have thought of seducing him to get close to him."

"I think Emily had a better chance at seducing him than you would Doug." Naomi laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean Naomi!" He joked.

Emily cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Thank you everybody it means a lot, but seriously I would not have been able to do it if Naomi hadn't been there with me. For a start I would have been beaten by a pulp by the bouncers if Naomi hadn't broken the door down to save me!"

It was Naomi's turn to smile modestly.

Emily continued. "It is the second time she has saved my life now, without her I would be dead." Emily's voice shone with emotion as she gestured to her injured shoulder. Emily looked over at Naomi, and the smile Naomi was giving her was dazzling, it took Emily's breath away.

"Woah you knocked the door down Naomi? Chivalrous!" Effy said.

"As interesting as hearing about this mission is, there are more important things to address at this particular moment in time." Doug said in a strangely hushed voice, looking around himself.

"What do you..." Naomi was cut off as Doug carried on talking, his voice lowered and rushed.

"Harriet arrived here as a surprise visit this morning and-," Doug himself was cut off, and closed his eyes in frustration as the voice that cut across him echoed through the hall.

"Ah, I see our two little agents have arrived back from Bristol!" Harriet was walking down the hallway towards the little group that had gathered. Her heels were clacking and echoing throughout the atrium.

"Harriet, lovely to see you again I was just filling in everybody about your presence." Doug smoothly said.

"Oh they shall know about my presence soon enough" Harriet countered, and turned her attention on everybody else.

"Right! Me and Doug have been talking about the standards of this establishment, and between us we have come to the conclusion that it is indeed satisfactory!"

Somebody let out a relieved breath, though Emily didn't know who it was.

"However, things need tweaking, and I believe that with enough hard work, determination, and blood, sweat and tears, we can raise our standards to outstanding!"

Emily looked around to see everybody's reactions to this news. Not good.

Cook looked like he was fighting to hold his tongue, Naomi was scowling, Effy was expressionless, JJ had his eyes wide and Pandora wasn't smiling. Katie, who for some reason was stood among the group next to Effy, was looking around as well, and when she caught Emily's eye she smiled. Emily smiled back.

"You!" Harriet homed in on Katie. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh... Nothing I..." Katie looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"If you think that anything I have to say is amusing then please do share it with everybody!" Harriet was infamous for having a bad temper. Katie still didn't say anything, but Emily knew that if Katie also lost her temper, then she would be thrown out of the MI5 establishment and she wouldn't have anywhere to go.

"Speak up girl!" Harriet demanded.

Emily was about to step in and defend her older sister when somebody else got there before her.

"She isn't even part of the force, so you have no fucking right to speak to her like that!" It was Effy, and for the first time ever, Emily could see anger on her face. She looked between Katie and Effy with interest and saw that Katie seemed a little more confident now that Effy had spoken up for her.

Harriet took a few moments to collect herself before speaking again. Another thing about Harriet, apparently se gets flustered easily.

"Well if _Katie_ wants to stay in this establishment then she will act like part of the force, and endure whatever the force has to endure. She shall take part in anything and everything I tell her too. It is only fair is it not, since we are feeding her, watering her and giving her a bed. Harriet was talking directly to Effy now, who met Harriet's gaze with steely determination.

It was only Katie's hand on her shoulder and a whispered: "Effy it's okay" before Effy finally let out a breath and visibly uncoiled.

Emily shivered when she felt Naomi's warm breath on her ear as she leaned in. "It looks like we missed a lot in our weekend away."

Emily nodded in agreement.

Once Harriet had collected herself again she continued with her speech.

"I have set a little task for you all. It shall be gruelling and tough, but the end results will be nothing but positive. Basically, I am going to put you all on a survival course, meaning you have to survive in order to pass.

Doug shifted uncomfortably and leaned forward to whisper to her: "Harriet, we can't actually let them _die _out there..."

Harriet retaliated with some harsh whispers.

"Yes I _know _Doug, I am talking dangerous! Can nobody talk dangerous anymore?" She turned back to the group.

"Basically, you are all going to be put into pairs, and the pair that lasts the longest on the course wins. This is not for the faint hearted, as you shall be given little or no provisions and there will certainly be no home comforts! Food will be hard to come by, and sleep will be minimal. It is every secret agents nightmare as you shall be tested to your limits and beyond." Harriet grinned as if taking pleasure at imparting this information.

"Nothing like a theatrical monologue eh?" Emily whispered to Naomi, she spluttered and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

Harriet just gave her a contemptuous look and ignored her.

"Okay so the pairs." Harriet looked down at her list.

"Pandora is with Thomas, Naomi and Emily are together, Cook and JJ are a pair, and Effy is to go with Freddie." She concluded.

Everybody flinched when Harriet announced Freddie's name.

"Harriet, Freddie passed away a couple of weeks ago." Doug whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes of course." Harriet's face showed no emotion as she processed this news.

"Right well Effy, in that case you and your new best friend can be put together then" Harriet said, her sarcastic grin returning.

Emily stepped in then. "No that is unfair, Katie hasn't had any training like the rest of us!" She said angrily.

"Well if Katie wants to continue staying here in the HQ then I am sure she will be jumping at the chance to take part!" Harriet said.

"Emily..." Katie tried to say something but for the 2nd time in 5 minutes, Effy cut across her.

"Harriet she might get hurt! This is bullshit!" Effy ranted. It is the most emotion Emily had seen Effy show.

"It is _not_ up for discussion, is that clear?" Harriet shouted. Everybody flinched.

Doug cleared his throat and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He sure was a coward whenever Harriet was around.

"If everybody is quite clear on everything then you are dismissed, Doug shall brief you fully in the morning in the Star Chamber at 9.00am. Good Night." Harriet turned on her heel and walked away. Once her clacking of her heels had well and truly faded in the distance, everybody let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Fucking dragon" Cook muttered.

"Dragon she may be, but powerless she certainly is not. She is not just long legs and flowing locks, she is clever and more importantly, she is serious!" Doug said.

"Long legs and _what?_" Naomi muttered in Emily's ear, making her smile.

"I believe Doug had just unintentionally let slip that he is into the powerful, dominatrix type!" Emily whispered back, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

"You two won't be laughing like that once you hear what Harriet has got planned for you." Doug said warningly.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

"She is a bitch! An absolute fucking bitch! Naomi ranted as she looked around herself, taking in her surroundings. They were in Brazil, in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, with nothing but a tent, a lighter and a couple of hunting knifes. "We could actually fucking die!" Naomi continued.

At 9.00am that morning they had been briefed as promised, and put on one of those new hi tech planes which can travel twice the speed of a jumbo jet. They arrive in Brazil in just 3 and a half hours. The speed of the journey however, resulted in a very plane sick Emily and a not-so-disappointed Naomi having to comfort her the whole plane journey.

"Don't worry Naoms, we have a panic button in case of an emergency. Besides think about Effy and Katie, they are worse off than us judging that Katie has the experience of a goldfish in survival." Emily reasoned whilst struggling to put up the tent for the night.

"I suppose so," Naomi kept grumbling mainly to herself as she helped Emily with the poles.

"Have you checked for bears?" Emily asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to check for bears?"

"I don't know, by looking for them?"

"Ems, everywhere I look there is trees, how am I supposed to see bears?"

"I don't know do I!" Emily replied.

"Well you should know, you are the big survival expert, I am more into fights." Naomi said with a pompous edge to her voice. Emily started laughing at how absurd she sounded.

"Are you laughing at me?" Naomi demanded.

"Yes, you are being fucking ridiculous!" Emily answered with laughter in her eyes.

"Fuck off!" Naomi shot, but a grudging smile was appearing on her lips.

"It's going to get dark in a couple of hours so we should find some firewood and try to start a fire, or else we shall freeze." Emily looked up at the sky and tried to judge the position of the sun.

"Okay well shall I go and get the wood, and you can finish up here?" Naomi suggested. Emily agreed and Naomi set off to go and get some wood. She took one of the knives with her just in case she came across any trouble.

Once Emily had finished setting up the tent, she rolled out the sleeping bags and comfort mats. She couldn't believe that just 24hours ago, she was running away from a mob of angry men in a stripper outfit, and now she was preparing to sleep rough in the Amazon Rainforest.

She lay back on Naomi's sleeping back and shut her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted, she loved her job to bits, and if she hadn't become a secret agent she wouldn't have met everybody, especially Naomi, but sometimes it can all become a bit too much. The tent rustled and Naomi stuck her head through the flap. "Enjoying yourself?" She was grinning.

Emily just rolled her eyes and followed Naomi out of the tent. When she lay eyes on the the wood that Naomi had collected, her heart dropped.

"Naomi, the wood is soaking! It will be impossible to light this!"

"Well we are in the _rain_forest! It _rains _a lot here." Naomi replied defensively.

Emily just sighed. "Well we are going to have a fun night tonight freezing our arses off." She said.

"Brilliant" Naomi replied. By this time, darkness had fallen and Emily could already feel a chill.

"Lets go in the tent and warm it up before the worst of the weather hits." Emily said, ignoring Naomi's raised eyebrow.

"Okay, though I am in danger of falling asleep the instant my head hits the pillow I am that exhausted." Naomi said. Once they had gotten settle in their sleeping bags they turned and faced each other.

"My breath is going to stink" Naomi said absently.

"Chew on mint leaves." Emily replied.

"What about shaving, I'm going to get disgustingly hairy legs!" Naomi moaned.

"Naomi shut up moaning or else I am coming over there and shutting you up myself!" Emily warned half jokingly.

"You won't want to when I am a smelly hairy monster, give it a couple of days." Naomi joked.

"Oh I will" Emily said, just loud enough for Naomi to hear.

**So this is it before my holiday guys! I know it is painfully short but I have to pack **

**When I first started writing this chapter I didn't mean for them to end up in a rainforest, but oh well. Maybe things will start to heat up when I get back? Leave me lots of nice reviews to read in the sun and I might think about complying :P haha.**

**Lots of love, Debz xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back! Are you excited? I had a brilliant holiday but I am afraid I am not very tanned :( Oh well! Anyway here is another dose of my story for you! (And for all you twilight fans, yes I DID steal this idea from eclipse :P)**

Naomi was freezing. She wished she could have just used her common sense and brought some dry wood instead of wet wood so they could have made a fire to give them some sort of warmth. She wrapped the sleeping bag tighter around herself though she was not getting any warmer. She could see her breath in front of her as she breathed out, and her muscles were convulsing uncontrollably as her body fought the cold with the homeostasis mechanism. Naomi thought rainforests were supposed to been warm and humid all year round, but Emily had explained that the part of the rainforest they were in was highly elevated into the sky so the humidity is not really a factor. This, combined with it being the height of winter, the dead of night and the constant rainfall soaking them to the bone meant that it was indeed not as warm as expected.

"Naomi" Emily whispered, she didn't seem to be fairing any better than Naomi, her voice was drawn and very faint. Naomi attempted to answer her, but it just came out like noise in the back of her throat.

Naomi heard Emily's sleeping bag unzip at the other side of the tent, but she was too cold to turn and look at what she was doing. Naomi then felt the zip of her own sleeping back being tugged down. Instinctively, Naomi protested and fought against it, wary of the inevitable cold that would come with the removal of her sleeping bag. Emily's firm hands covered hers though, and she carried on pulling the zip down.

"Wait Naomi, trust me" Emily whispered soothingly. Naomi relaxed her hand and let Emily unzip her. She did indeed feel the cold air come into her bag, but that was soon stifled by Emily's body slipping into the sleeping bag next to Naomi's. Her skin was ice cold but it was comforting to have her there.

"What are you doing?" Naomi whispered.

"Sharing body heat" Emily replied. Naomi felt herself wrap her arms around Emily's body, feeling her smooth skin under her fingertips. That is when she realised, Emily was naked. Emily. Naked. Fuck.

Naomi didn't say anything, but she took a sharp intake of breath as the delicious realisation hit her.

"It is more efficient to preserve body heat with no layers." Emily explained, obviously sensing Naomi's reaction. "Besides I don't wear pyjamas" The huskiness of Emily's voice was enough to drive Naomi crazy with desire.

"Neither do I usually but I thought the freezing cold was reason enough to put clothes on." Naomi whispered unsteadily, her teeth chattering. She felt Emily's hand on her back, rubbing slowly.

"Sharing our body heat will warm us up, but it will take longer with this on." Emily tugged at Naomi's jumper. Naomi was currently too cold to think coherently, so she just shrugged and pulled her jumper over her head.

Emily gasped as Naomi put her freezing cold hands on Emily's back. Her thoughts were whirring at the situation that they were in. It took all of Naomi's self control to stop her hands wandering all over Emily's unexplored body, to taste her skin. Emily obviously took Naomi's tenseness to be awkwardness, as she resumed rubbing her fingers over Naomi's back and whispered:

"It's okay, relax."

Naomi was starting to find the temptation too much, and she didn't want to violate Emily, so she turned her back to Emily so that they were spooning. This action didn't seem to help though, as she became all too aware of Emily's tits pressed against her back, and her breath tickling the back of her neck. When Emily encircled her arms around Naomi's waist, Naomi thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Naomi didn't know how long they lay like that, but she knew that neither of them were asleep. Naomi was certainly unable to sleep. The close proximity was driving her insane.

When Emily started moving her hand, Naomi's heart stopped. Naomi felt Emily's fingertips start to trace lightly on her stomach, drawing patterns but leaving a trail of fire across Naomi's skin. They wandered their way across to her side and up her ribcage; stirring feelings in Naomi that she didn't think were possible. Her lowering abdomen was twitching with desire when Emily was barely even touching her. When Emily's hand came to the side of Naomi's breast, she let out a small, involuntary moan, which caused Emily's hand to pause briefly. She glided her fingers back down Naomi's stomach and towards her hip, toying there for a bit. Naomi was no longer shivering from the cold, as the sleeping bag had warmed up considerably, but she was shivering from delight.

She moaned again as Emily ran her palm down her thigh. Emily's nipples had hardened and her breathing had increased, and it felt like there was a fucking fountain between Naomi's thighs. Emily's fingers got a bit more ambitious and ran across Naomi's stomach, where her knicker-line would have been. Naomi was sure her heart beat was going to burst out of her chest, she was even surer than Emily could hear it.

"Are you cold?" Emily whispered.

"No"

"Me neither" Emily said. Her hand stopped then. The pleasurable trail of fire stopped, and Emily's breathing had evened out, her arm which was wrapped around Naomi's waist relaxed. She had fallen asleep.

"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

It was the blaring sun that woke Emily up rather than the birds singing. Well, screeching. Her mind was foggy with sleep and it took her a few minutes to realise where she was. She felt Naomi stir in her arms and suddenly she remembered the events of last night.

Naomi had felt so good in her arms that she couldn't help but touch her. Her soft skin had etched itself on Emily's mind. She knew that it was a bold step getting in the sleeping bag with Naomi naked, but it was a necessity, a tip for survival.

Emily shuffled and got out of the sleeping bag, the stifling heat of the rainforest had returned, and Emily was hungry, she decided to get up and get ready so they could go hunting to get some sort of food.

She stretched and searched in her bag, putting her clothes on before Naomi woke up. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light which was streaming through the treetops. It was truly a beautiful sight, beautiful but dangerous. The first thing that Emily had learnt when she went on a survival course at 18 years old, was that usually the most beautiful things in life were the most dangerous. For example, there are many animals out there in the rainforest which are so beautiful and attractive, like the poison dart frog. The poison dart frog is as small as an eraser with a beautiful, mesmerising blue glow, but just two micrograms of its poison can kill a human stone dead. That is just the equivalent of a pin head. The same goes for human beings, Emily had come to learn in her life that usually the most beautiful human beings have the power to hypnotise you, put you under a spell, and rip your heart out when you least expect. Not everybody does this, but it is this power that makes them dangerous.

Emily's thoughts drifted to Naomi, she was strong, powerful and beautiful. She was slowly tightening her hold over Emily's feelings without even realising it, and can shatter her within seconds. It is this that makes her so dangerous, not the fact that she has the ability to kill somebody at 10 paces.

As if on cue, the tent flap unzipped behind her and a tousled looking Naomi emerged. She took one look at Emily, and then at the sounding scenery.

"Beautiful isn't it" She commented.

Emily just smiled at the irony of what Naomi had just said.

"Yeh" She said, never taking her eyes of Naomi.

"God I am hungry"

"I was about to suggest we go and get some food."

"Okay, what kind of food? Burger and chips?" Naomi joked.

Emily laughed. "I was thinking more leaves and berries."

Naomi pulled a face.

"Can't we do what they do on films and kill a boar or something?" She moaned.

"If you fancy taking on a boar with nothing but a hunting knife then be my guest!"

Naomi just scowled.

They packed up the tent and headed off in search of food.

"So it was cold last night wasn't it..." Naomi said, not meeting Emily's eye.

"Yeh, I swear I didn't think I would survive it."

"Don't worry, I was there to keep you warm!"

Emily scoffed. "I was the one that thought up the whole body heat idea!"

"Yeh, but it was my body heat that saved you." Naomi gave a cheeky grin to which Emily just rolled her eyes. She stopped on a large bank and listened, she could hear gushing water close by.

"That sounds promising" Naomi said.

When they reached the source of the trickling, they came across a little stream.

"This stream looks like suitable drinking water, as it has come from those mountains, and rocks purify water to an extent." Emily pointed.

Naomi shrugged.

"This tree here looks like a Cohune Palm, so if we can climb to the top then it should have clusters of nuts that we can eat."

"Jesus do you know everything?" Naomi said in disbelief.

Emily smiled modestly and nodded up at the tree.

"I don't know how to get up there" She sighed.

Naomi just looked smug.

"Leave that to me."

An hour later, plus a ripped t-shirt and a lot of bruises and scrapes, Naomi had managed to get to the top of the tree and throw down the goods to Emily.

"It's not a very satisfying lunch." Grumbled Naomi, as she chewed down on the nuts.

Emily laughed. "Think of all the exercise"

This perked Naomi up. "True, I _am _a lot stronger than you."She gloated.

"You are not, I am just handicapped because of my bad shoulder!" Emily replied with a shove.

"And the fact you weigh the same as a large dog." Naomi laughed.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

"I'm saying a dog could take you in a fight"

"Fuck you" Emily smirked.

"If we stay in this jungle for too long I may have to get my kicks from somewhere." Naomi muttered carefully.

Emily was shocked at this statement, but she didn't want to let Naomi see that.

"Yeh, being girlfriendless is really starting to take its toll on me." She replied just as carefully. Naomi laughed and got up from their spot on the ground, brushing herself off.

"Well Ems, there is such thing as DIY, do it yourself."

"That's hardly fun now is it?" Emily laughed. This conversation was starting to get Emily a little excited, so she decided she should change the subject before she said something she might regret.

"Ems?" Naomi said, as if she was about to ask for something she was not allowed.

"Yeh?"

"I think that I..." Naomi was cut off by a large screech nearby.

They swung around to find themselves in the face of a native person who had a spear pointed at them.

"Shit, who knew any of the tribes would find us." Emily whispered.

The local started shouting things at them in a language that they could not understand. He was thrusting his spear at them and nodding his head in the opposite direction.

"I think he wants us to walk" Naomi said, keeping her eyes trained on him. They walked off in the opposite direction and the man with the spear followed close behind, leading them down a well worn trail. Whenever they tried to talk to each other the local man would yell and thrust his spear, so they just walked in complete silence for approximately 15minutes. Naomi had grasped Emily's hand a while back, and her warm touch was comforting to Emily.

Eventually the worn trail opened up into a clearing which was a flurry of activity. It seemed to be a large village, with lots of wooden huts of all shapes and sizes. Fires were lit, meat was sizzling, fruit was being prepared and children were running around in excitement. It seemed to Emily that they were preparing for a festival of some sort. She saw that Naomi was eyeing up the meat hungrily.

They were led through into one particular hut, where an old looking man was seated on a pillow with his legs crossed. He looked like he was meditating. The spear man announced their presence and turned and left the hut, leaving the two girls looking awkward, still holding hands.

"I must apologise on behalf of Mahanu, he does not know the regulations on meeting and greeting guests, he thinks with his spear, not his head." The man had a raspy, but friendly voice. Neither Emily nor Naomi said anything, so he continued.

"We are the Yanomani tribe, and I am the Shaman. I am all seeing and all knowing, and I saw you two visiting long before you got here. I told my people to keep a look out for the red and yellow white girls. I did not know what this meant at the time, but upon looking at you now, I see that it is because of the fascinating colour of your hair. Pray tell, do all your relatives have the same hair colour?

"Some do, depends on what colour suits us best." Naomi replied.

He digested her answer with a frown on his deeply wrinkled face, but then smiled.

"You must have special abilities to be able to choose your hair colour"

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw Naomi struggle not to roll her eyes.

"On behalf of the Yanomani tribe, I would like to welcome you both. But to stay here, you must earn it as we all have at some point in our lives. We are having a gathering tonight, and at this gathering you must partake in one of the dances, as we would like to represent diversity and acceptance. If you wish to stay here, then you must spend the rest of the day learning this dance."

"Of course we would be honoured." Naomi replied quickly, with obviously her stomach in mind.

"Yes, thank you." Emily also said.

"Excellent, I shall get two of the dancers to come and collect you.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Naomi and Emily were split up as they were to learn separate dances. This made Naomi feel a little uneasy, but if they wanted a roof over their heads, then it was something that they had to do.

"You are uneasy." A woman called Wie said. Her English was not as good as the Shaman's but Naomi could understand her all the same.

"I don't like being separated from Emily that is all."

"Emily is the pretty red one?"

"Yeh" Naomi smiled.

"You love each other." It was a statement not a question.

Naomi spluttered. "What? No I..."

"The aura and vibes you give off to each other, it is beautiful and refreshing, there is nothing like it in the village."

Naomi just continued to stare blankly, so Wie stopped walking and looked Naomi straight in the eye.

"The way she looks at you is a mixture of the way a fox looks at a rabbit, and the way a lover looks at a mate."

"Excuse me?"

Wie sighed.

"Lovers look at each other with complete and utter unconditional adoration that is how she looks at you. Foxes look at rabbits with hunger, that look represents her sexual feelings for you, she wants to rip your clothes off a ravage you. A mixture of the two makes something beautiful indeed." The bluntness of what Wie was saying to Naomi caught her off guard, but she couldn't help but wonder, did she love Emily?

Naomi knew one thing. She couldn't be without her, and she wasn't going to let Emily leave here until she knew that.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"

Emily was also having feelings of anxiety at being away from Naomi. Though the people that she had been put with were not quite so friendly.

"You will sit, inhale smoke, and meditate!" The old woman barked.

It sounded like quite a weird thing to do, but it was a Yanomani tradition, and Emily had to respect it.

She sat on a stool with her legs crossed and a little device which looked a bit like a bong was placed in front of her. It was apparently supposed to relax her, ready her, and release her inhibitions, along with showing what she most desires.

As she inhaled the smoke, her immediate reflex was to gag and cough, but once she had gotten past that point she felt all of the muscles in her body release their tenseness. Her eyes fluttered shut and fog began to descend over her brain.

She was in a white place. It was empty, devoid of any life or anybody. There was just nothing, just a white space in which Emily floated. The feelings that ran through her were all negative. Loneliness, fear, sadness. It was terrifying to even imagine that such a place existed.

But then things started to change, the emptiness was starting to fill with colour. The loneliness disappeared, fear turned to joy and sadness turned to happiness. Somebody was with her. As she looked around herself she saw one person. Naomi. Naomi was what she needed.

"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*

After the preparation, both girls spent all day relentlessly learning the dances. Naomi had been slightly dreading it, as she was not the best dancer, and she didn't have a patch on Emily, but it was actually quite a simple dance. All that was required of her was to wear a special custom made mask, and dance a simple routine with a partner, she found it quite easy to pick up and learn which surprised her, even with her thoughts constantly drifting to Emily.

She started to get a little nervous as night fell and the noises of tribal music and excited locals were flowing into the dressing tent. Emily still wasn't with her, as the other half of the dancers were in the opposite tent. The plan was to come out at opposite sides of the clearing and meet up at the centre, making a more dramatic effect.

All of the dancers were covered in complete body paint and masks, so that it is impossible to tell each other's identity. The costume itself consisted of just a brown coloured crop top and tiny shorts. In itself it was a very sexy outfit and the body paint just added to it.

The introducing music started up, and it was Naomi's cue to dance her way out into the clearing. As she came into view of the locals, there was a loud cheer, but Naomi didn't have eyes for them, she only had eyes for the other dancers, she needed to see Emily.

The masks did a very good job of hiding the identity of the dancers, but as they all twirled and swirled together Naomi continued trying single her out. It became a fruitless task, and she was about to give up until she met up with her dancing partner. They grasped hands and span together. As they touched, Naomi felt a jolt of electricity between them and in that moment she knew she was dancing with Emily. The softness of her hands in her own, and the light smell of strawberries.

They swung together and wrapped themselves intimately to the music and it seemed like nobody else mattered as they swayed and hopped and danced.

This was the moment; this was the moment that Naomi had to tell Emily how she felt. It was perfect. She leaned forward and put her mouth to where Emily's ear was and whispered.

"Emily I love you."

There was a large drum beat as she said it, but she was sure Emily had heard her.

They had to separate then and dance with other partners, but Naomi couldn't concentrate on anything but Emily. She was Naomi's sun, her oxygen in the deep sea, she was her life jacket. Naomi knew she couldn't live without her now.

They danced for another hour and when it ended they all stood in a circle, bowed and took off their masks. Naomi saw Emily take her mask off at the opposite end of the circle. As their eyes met Naomi felt a wave of excitement, Emily's eyes were burning and were almost black with desire, and made Naomi feel things that she had she didn't think were possible. She was breathless.

As Naomi was getting changed in one of the huts she became aware that she was alone. She didn't know whether this was intentional or not, as it was effectively a communal changing room. The bead curtain at the entrance rustled, and as Naomi turned to look at who it was, she saw Emily stood there with that blazing look still in her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked in a deliciously husky voice.

"Yes" Naomi almost whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat as Emily walked purposefully over to her and pushed Naomi up against the wall and kissed her.

As their lips met an explosion occurred. Emily's kiss was beautifully forceful and her lips were so soft, she tasted delicious, Naomi wanted more, she needed more.

Emily pulled back briefly.

"You are so beautiful" She said earnestly, and slipped one of her thighs in between Naomi's as she kissed her again. Naomi moaned as Emily wrapped her hands around her neck and ran her fingers through Naomi's hair.

Naomi thrust her tongue into Emily's mouth and grabbed a handful of her hair. The lust had taken over and it seemed neither of them were going to stop anytime soon, Naomi didn't know how much self control she had as she continued kissing Emily hungrily. She ran her hands up Emily's exposed stomach and cupped her breast, causing Emily to moan explicitly.

"Fuck" Naomi moaned. Emily pulled Naomi's head back and bit her neck lightly, causing Naomi's hips to buck into her. Naomi's hands were everywhere. On her back, her hips, her stomach, her tits, her neck.

"I can't stand it... I can't" She whispered to Emily.

"Its okay, it's okay." Emily whispered back between kisses. Naomi ground down into her thigh, releasing such pleasure she had never felt before.

"Fuck Emily..."

The sound of approaching voices caused them to pull apart, but Emily's eyes never left Naomi's. The look conveyed exactly what Emily wanted to do to Naomi when they were alone together again. The thought alone made her pussy twinge and her breathing increase.

Emily's dilated pupils were driving Naomi crazy. Her chest was still heaving.

"This Amazon adventure is going to be fun." She said suggestively, running her eyes over Naomi flatteringly.

"Oh yeh" Naomi replied, as the Shaman entered the tent.

**There you go! Smut in the next chapter me thinks ;)**

**Please let me know what you think. Thank you for everybody who has left long and constructive reviews, I really appreciate them :D**

**Pixies xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**What is cheese called that doesn't belong to you?  
Nacho Cheese ;)**

"That dance was absolutely fantastic ladies, thank you so much for taking part." The Shaman said appreciatively.

Neither of the girls replied, the blood in Emily's head was rushing and her breathing was still erratic, she was sure that she was incapable of speech at that moment in time.

"If you are tired, then you are both more than welcome to stay in the guest hut, it is just across the square with the large double doors, if not, then you can both join in the celebrations of tonight."

For an all seeing, all knowing Shaman, he was certainly oblivious to the volcano of sexual tension present in the room. Emily could see Naomi eye fucking her out of the corner of her eye. Fuck. She was horny.

Emily licked her lips in anticipation and swallowed dryly.

"Are you girls alright?" The Shaman asked quizzically.

"Oh yes, I think I am just going to go into the room...to let off some steam." Naomi said suggestively and walked over towards the door. "Thank you Shaman, it is very much appreciated." She said over her shoulder in a sing song voice. She gave Emily a meaningful look before disappearing out of the door.

"And you Miss Fitch? Would you like to join the celebrations?" He said hopefully.

Emily, who was gawping at the closed door, brought her attentions back to the Shaman. She faked a yawn and stretched her arms dramatically.

"Sorry Shaman I am shattered after all of that dancing, I think I am going to go to bed too." She said, already making her way over to the door.

A look of understanding appeared on the Shamans face.

"Ah I see, sleep well my child"

Emily barely heard what he said, for she had muttered a quick 'thanks' and eagerly crossed the courtyard. The only word reverberating throughout her brain: Naomi, Naomi, Naomi.

'She loves me!' Emily thought to herself, and fuck it she was going to show Naomi she loved her right back.

She opened the door to the guest house and closed it behind her. It was silent, and the silence only just added to Emily's horniness, the anticipation of not knowing when Naomi was going to strike.

"I was wondering if you were going to join me." Naomi's voice echoed out of the silence.

"How could I not?" Emily breathed; all of her senses were heightened in the darkness. The temporary loss of her sight meant that her hearing had become keener, and she could hear Naomi moving around the room. Emily's already soaking pants got wetter.

Emily could tell Naomi had gotten really close now, as she could feel her hot, sweet breath on her cheek.

"Christ Ems..." Naomi whispered, and placed an almost ghostly kiss on Emily's lips, which she subconsciously leaned into, savouring her taste and smell.

Emily felt Naomi lean forward and place her hand on the wall behind them, switching the light on.

As Naomi's face became visible, Emily lost it.

She literally tackled her down onto to one of the straw mattresses and ravaged Naomi's lips with her own. She straddled her, tearing wildly at her clothing, licking, sucking and biting.

Naomi however used her dominating strength to easily flip Emily over so she was on top, pinned her arms above her head.

"I need to get your fucking clothes off." Naomi growled, as she pulled Emily's top off and exposed the pink lace bra underneath. She stopped and ran her eyes over Emily's stomach and bra-clad tits with a look of lust and desperation.

"Like what you see?" Emily said, attempting to tease her, but it came out in more of a breathy tone, laced with pure desire.

Naomi made an affirmative noise before pulling Emily forward to unhook her bra and throw it across the room. When her eyes came to rest upon Emily's bare, exposed tits, she looked like a dog that had just gotten a bone. A she licked her lips and showered Emily with kisses on her face, chest and neck. The pleasure of it caused Emily to squirm, and she moved her thigh up in between Naomi's legs. Emily gasped when she felt how wet Naomi was, and shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

"I can't wait to see you come" Naomi whispered, and caught one of Emily's hardened nipples in her mouth, sucking and flicking it with her tongue. It sent spasms of pleasure through Emily straight down to her cunt and she had difficulty biting back a scream.

Naomi continued pleasuring Emily's heaving tits with her mouth as she pulled down her underwear with one hand, exposing Emily's blazing hot centre.

"Naomi just fucking... Just give me a fucking..." Emily breathed, desperate for the contact between them, desperate to have Naomi inside of her, working her magic. She felt she would die in an instant if Naomi was to move away now.

Naomi complied immediately and entered Emily's pussy with two fingers, and by god she fucking took her without mercy. Emily screamed at the sensation of Naomi inside her, taking her over and over again, tirelessly pumping her arm for one cause.

"Fuck!" Emily screamed. Naomi silenced her with a deep penetrating kiss, sliding her tongue into Emily's mouth, adding tremendously to the waves of pleasure enveloping her. Emily felt a loss as Naomi left her mouth, but soon forgot that as she felt her moving down her body. She trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts, making sure each nipple didn't feel left out, and continued down her stomach. She rested her mouth just inches from Emily's clit, so the hot air of her mouth was teasing her.

"Ahh!" Emily cried out a little, wrapping her fingers in Naomi's hair, trying to pulling her into her. Naomi smirked up at her.

"All you had to do was ask." She groaned, and started an assault on Emily's clit, licking, nipping and sucking, causing a delicious reaction from Emily. The guttural moans she was producing were driving Naomi crazy with desire.

Naomi continued pumping her fingers tirelessly and sucking on Emily's clit as hard as she could.

"Naomi. Shit. Fuck. I'm gonna..." Emily's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shuddered as she came. She cried out in ecstasy and slammed her hands down gripping the straw mattress with both of her fists. Naomi rode out her orgasm with her and watched with a smug smile on her face.

When Emily opened her eyes Naomi saw that they contained such love and adoration she was left slightly breathless. That was until they darkened once more as her pupils dilated with lust. Before Naomi knew it, Emily had pounced and Naomi was on her back.

"Take your fucking clothes off, now." She said in a deep husky voice, her eyes blazing. Naomi obeyed with great enthusiasm and struggled out of her clothes, desperate to feel Emily's skin against hers once more. She was like a drug, Naomi was addicted.

Emily ran her eyes over Naomi's naked body hungrily.

"Do you want me to fuck you senseless Naomi?" Her sexy, husky voice was driving Naomi insane. Naomi was incapable of words, she could feel herself dripping with desire, she just nodded roughly.

"Answer me Naomi; do you want to be fucked senseless?" She said again in that strong, sexy voice.

"Yes" Naomi gasped, opening her legs wide for Emily, needing penetration.

Emily hovered her mouth over Naomi's throbbing pussy.

"What was that?"Emily teased, her voice dripping with desire.

"Fuck me Emily; I need to feel you inside me!" Naomi gasped loudly, thrusting her hips into Emily's mouth.

Naomi saw stars as Emily licked her upwards, tasting her. She then proceeded to lick and suck at Naomi's clit, circling it deliciously.

Emily moved upwards and devoured Naomi's tits, licking and sucking at them, before moving back down to her throbbing centre. She inserted 1 finger slowly, and added 2 as she started to gain speed. The moans and cries that Naomi was making were just spurring her on.

The passion between them grew as the rampant sex they were having became more violent. Emily was surprised that the whole hut wasn't shaking as she pounded mercilessly into Naomi, who was erupting in screams and moans, thrashing at the almost unbearable pleasure Emily was giving her. Emily moved up Naomi's body sexily, and pulled her head back, biting down firmly on Naomi's neck, causing her already thrashing hips to buck into Emily's hand.

Naomi's eyes widened just before she came and whispered out faintly.

"You are incredible" Then, she crashed over the edge. She rode out Naomi's orgasm and felt her walls close around Emily's hand.  
"Emily!" Naomi cried, as her eyes fluttered in complete pleasure. She thrashed her head; she thrashed her body and thrashed her tongue against Emily's, pulling her into a deep, invasive, penetrating kiss.

Emily wiped away the light sheen of sweat that had appeared on Naomi's forehead and kissed it tenderly. "That was incredible" Emily whispered, placing her forehead against Naomi's, feeling the connection between them.

"Wow Emily, I love you so much" Naomi whispered, almost in disbelief.

"I know." Emily smiled. "I love you too."

Naomi laughed lightly, causing Emily to frown.

"What?" She asked.

"How and when did this happen?" Naomi asked bemused.

"Fuck knows" Emily laughed. "Looks like you couldn't resist me with a gun" She winked.

"Oh yeh, more like you couldn't resist me whilst in a fight." Naomi flirted back.

Emily pondered for a minute. "Now you mention it, I _did _want to fuck you senseless whilst you were taking out that body guard; I love strong, dominant Naomi." Emily giggled, whilst casually stroking her fingers up to curve of Naomi's back.

"Oh you do do you?" Naomi smirked and had Emily on her back again, with her arms pinned above her head.

"Ooo Miss Campbell, strong and dominant you definitely are." Emily breathed before she was caught in a searing kiss.

And so it begins.

**I hope this is enough to satisfy you for now. Been working all weekend, so a bit knackered ****  
Please review, it motivates me and makes me very happy**

**Pixies xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I got 5 reviews for the last chapter and I was wondering if I offended anyone with it? I could tone it down a bit if you want? Sorry if I did...**

**Also, after several reviews pointing it out, I now have come to realise there is in fact NOT electricity in the Amazon villages lol, I just got a bit carried away with the chapter and didn't think :S.**

Emily woke up in a daze. She wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or whether she had died and gone to heaven. She had fucked Naomi Campbell last night, not the model, the better one. She had also been granted the privilege of seeing Naomi naked, a privilege that she was basking in at this very moment in time.

Emily ran her eyes over Naomi's sleeping form, enjoying her taught stomach and the long, smooth skin of her legs. She lingered on the curve of her breast and the movements it was making as Naomi breathed evenly in her sleep. Up, down, up, down, up, down.

"Enjoying yourself?" Naomi muttered in a croaky voice.

Emily looked away guiltily, making a show of picking at her nails. When she looked back she noticed Naomi was smirking, and her body visibly relaxed.

"Yeh actually" Emily replied, getting up from the straw mattress that they had both occupied and picked her clothes up.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"I am making myself decent, I don't know about you, but I don't think the Amazonians eat their breakfast in the buff." Emily laughed.

"As enjoyable as watching you eating your breakfast naked would be, I think I will have to join you, I've worked myself up quite an appetite." Naomi got up, winked and stretched, stunning Emily into paralysis.

"Ems?" Naomi asked in concern.

She shook herself, "Sorry, naked stretching Naomi makes my attention wander" Emily said sheepishly.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise it was such a hazard" Naomi joked, covering herself up quickly. Emily just rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed. Once they were ready and dressed, they made their way out into the clearing.

Emily was pleasantly surprised that in the' bathroom' there were special instruments available which made it possible for the both of them to freshen up and get clean.

"Oh god I am starving!" Naomi said enthusiastically, digging into a very unappetising meal of, you guessed it, wild boar.

"Ugh, I don't know how long I can stomach this food." Emily moaned, looking at the food in disgust. Naomi just gave her a meaty grin followed by a just as meaty kiss. Wow, maybe Emily _could_ get used to this actually.

"So Emily, Naomi, how did you enjoy the party last night?" Wie leant over the large roughly crafted oak table to address them.

Emily started to stutter over her words before Naomi jumped in and smoothly answered.  
"Well Wie, we were very enthusiastic to join in the celebrations, but I am afraid we were suffering slight exhaustion from our trip and we thought it would be best to remedy that immediately."

Wie just looked at her with a blank expression, because her English wasn't very good, and she didn't understand a word she just said. "Yes... well, we had 2 new arrivals yesterday; they arrived when the celebrations were in full swing and looked a bit tired and worse for wear."

"Really?" Emily responded, picking at some leaves she had on her plate.

"I am only saying because one of them looks exactly like you Emily."

"Katie and Effy are here?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes I think that is what their names were."

"Where are they now?"

"I think they are still sleeping, we were going to send them into the guest house with you two, but I persuaded the Shaman that it was probably not a good idea." Wie winked.

Emily's mouth dropped open, and Naomi choked on her food.

"Emily, Naomi!" Katie's voice cut through the quiet chatter of breakfast. Emily turned to acknowledge her and saw that she did indeed look extremely worse for wear.

"Katie! How did you get here?" Emily said.

"Nice to see you too." Katie said huffily, and plonked down opposite her, Effy sitting silently next to her.

"No it is lovely to see you, but how did you get here?"

"You don't even want to know" Katie muttered. Emily looked questioningly at Effy, who looked away moodily as soon as she caught her eye. Emily still didn't know what was going on with Effy, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that she and Katie may have had a little tiff, despite their developing friendship. It was hard to be sure what Effy was thinking, because Emily hadn't really spoken to her properly since their talk at the HQ, and that was when Effy had indicated that she wasn't going to stop until she had Emily.

That seemed so long ago now; it was when she was still with Emma for fuck sake.

Naomi broke the silence that had fallen among them, god she was a saviour that girl.

"Care to explain what happened then?"

"Well that fucking bitch Harriet dropped us in the middle of this forest yeh? And it was fucking freezing, so fucking Effy burnt our tent for warmth."

"I didn't burn it on purpose; I was trying to light a fire." Effy said quietly.

"Still left us without a tent though didn't it babes?" Katie replied.

"Well I was the one who caught all the food and you ate that happily, when you weren't sat on your arse complaining about everything that is." Effy huffed.

Katie's face softened slightly, and she even looked a little bit guilty. "Sorry Eff, I am still a bit cranky, and I am not getting any so..." Katie shrugged as if that was a reasonable explanation.

"Okay... so what happened after the whole tent burning?" Emily prompted, smiling slightly when she felt Naomi's leg brush against hers under the table.

"Well we set off to try and find some shelter." Effy explained. "Katie kept trying to press the panic button, but I persuaded her out of it." Effy smiled fondly over at Katie, who smiled back hesitantly.

Emily noted this with raised eyebrows.

As they ate, she saw that Katie looked extremely drawn and underfed, she had never seen Katie eat so much in her life, even though it was just a plateful, still, it was more than usual. Emily made a mental note to thank Effy for taking care of her out there; she had to admit she was worried about Katie.

"Anyway we settled under a rock outcrop, which protected us from most of the rain, and just stayed there, absolutely starving, until one of these little people found us and brought us to a wild party. I knew you two must be here because one of the party goers called me Emily, and said I had changed my hair colour again." Katie continued.

A large horn sounded indicating the end of breakfast, and the locals started clearing the table. Emily smirked as she saw the crestfallen look pass across Naomi's face, and she grumbled to herself as her and Katie got up from their places to hand in their plates. She wondered how things were between Naomi and Katie after their encounter, she was glad that they were rubbing along well though, and they even had a little laugh together as Naomi tripped up on a branch.

"Emily." Effy was sat looking at her calmly, with a looked of understanding in her eyes.

"You and Naomi have been shagging haven't you?" She asked no accusatory tone in her voice.

Emily didn't answer her, but the smile on her face spoke a thousand words.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Effy, I don't think..." Emily started to explain herself to Effy, but Effy cut her off.

"Emily I am okay with it. My attraction to you confused me a bit, but I have straightened my head out now, and I know that it is not what I wanted after all."

Despite everything, Emily felt a pang of hurt as Effy said that she didn't want her anymore. She immediately felt selfish. Effy seemed to read her mind, as she quickly added, "Not that it is anything to do with you, it is all to do with Freddie's death and my own psychotic mind." Effy mumbled the last part, causing Emily to reach over the table and take Effy's hands in her own.

"You are just like every single other girl on the planet, confused in what they want." Emily said kindly. Effy's eyes flickered over to Naomi and Katie, who were laughing at one of the locals doing a monkey impression.

"It is strange, usually I am the one in control of my relationships, but recently I have become the victim of unrequited affection, I have never known what it has felt like before, but now I do, I think I am a lot more compassionate."

Emily looked from Effy to Naomi and Katie in confusion, but Effy offered no more explanation.

"Thank you for looking after Katie in the wilderness by the way."

"Don't mention it."

With a nod, Effy picked up her plate and handed it in, making her way over to Naomi and Katie, whispering something in Katie's ear, causing her to laugh.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*

"Okay Emily... now!" Naomi called.

Emily stuck her spear into the water and attempted to skewer a pike that lived at the bottom of the stream. She missed.

"I missed!" Emily pouted. She was currently stood waist deep in water in her underwear in the middle of a stream, attempting to catch pike for the big feast that was tonight. These Amazonians sure are party goers.

"You are being too aggressive and stirring up the water, you have to be more stealthy." Naomi called her advice from the bank, basking on a makeshift chair with her feet up.

"Since when were you the pike catching expert?" Emily grumbled loud enough for Naomi to hear.

"Since I caught 20 Pike and you have caught 0." Naomi laughed as Emily scowled at her.

Emily kept fruitlessly attempting to catch pike all afternoon, but only managed to catch two.

"Don't worry Ems, not everybody can be as good as me." Naomi slung her arm casually around Emily's neck when Emily had finally admitted defeat. She wasn't quite so smug when Emily had pushed her into the stream, and she was coughing and spluttering trying to get her breath back. Emily was the smug one now.

"Bitch" Naomi muttered when she had remerged, but seemed to perk up slightly when Emily placed a long, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Oi you two!" Katie called.

I turned to look at Katie and saw her and Effy were walking towards them with a basket full of fruit. They were walking along amicably and Naomi and Emily exchanged a look.

Naomi leaned towards Emily

"Is your sister...?"

"Straight as a barge pole." Emily said immediately. She was certain about it, her sister had been very clear about her sexuality after Emily came out gay. She had even shagged countless men to reiterate her point. Katie was known to be an... adventurous type, though nothing that strayed to having sex with girls, that was where she drew the line every single time. Though it had been so long since Emily had properly spoken to Katie, she may have changed her boundaries by now. Especially with somebody as flawless as Effy being in close proximity all the time.

"Naomi you are all wet" Effy said with a smirk as they reached Emily and Naomi.

"Yes well, Madam here pushed me in the fucking stream."

"Only because you were being such a big head, I didn't want it to weigh you down and break your neck, I was doing it for your health." Emily joked, punching her lightly.

Katie looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"So are you two...?" Katie asked.

Both Emily and Naomi looked down, embarrassed, they hadn't discussed their situation yet, and it seemed that it was quite an uncomfortable subject.

Katie took their reaction to be a 'Yes'.

"Well that is great, but Naomi if you break her heart, I will..." Katie stopped herself and thought for a moment. "Actually, there isn't really very much I can do, because I think you are one of the only people besides Emily that can kick my arse."

Naomi laughed at that comment. "Don't worry Katie you don't have anything to worry about."

Katie gave a curt nod, and took Effy's arm and walked off in the direction of the village, obviously telling Effy a very amusing story, as Effy was laughing and smiling widely.

Naomi coughed and turned to Emily with a nervous laugh.

Emily looked up at Naomi with a look on her face that was just as nervous.

"So, Katie has a point."Emily said.

"Yeh, I suppose it is best if we talk about it." Naomi said reluctantly. Naomi's reluctance caused a pang through Emily, but she ignored it.

"So... last night." Naomi started.

"Yeh, it was pretty amazing."

Naomi grinned. "Oh yeh, amazing doesn't even cover it, who knew you are a fireball in bed as well as out on the field?"

It was Emily's turn to grin.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

Naomi looked down for a moment and suddenly looked nervous again.

"Well, I know that I...I um... love you." Naomi said in a small voice. Emily reached her hand out and put it under Naomi's chin, lifting her head bringing Naomi's eyes to meet her own.

The look Emily gave Naomi conveyed everything that she felt for her. The love, need, lust, friendship, companionship and everything else that goes with it. "Naomi you know I love you too, whenever I am with you, a fire blazes within me. When you are gone, the fire is extinguished. No one has ever been able to do that to me before. It is the most terrifying, yet exciting feeling that I have ever experience in my life, and it is all down to you."

As Emily spoke her voice got huskier, which only caused Naomi to lean closer into her, her blue eyes darkening with desire. Emily inhaled the scent of her hair as Naomi hugged her, her breathing deepened and her heart beat increased, a response which seemed to affect Emily more and more often nowadays.

"Oh shit." Naomi whispered, and despite all of the locals that were around, still fishing, she crashed her lips to Emily's. It was an intense and passionate kiss, just like it was the night before. Naomi pulled back and placed hot, open mouthed kisses all over Emily's face and neck.

"You are so amazing" She whispered again, "I can't resist you Emily Fitch." It sent a tingle of anticipation through Emily's body, causing her breath to hitch.

After what seemed like an age Naomi pulled back, at some point during their encounter, Emily had backed Naomi into a tree, and managed to get her hand up Naomi's top so it was resting on her stomach.

"I'll see you back at the village, I need to sort a few things out."Naomi said sexily, and left Emily, horny and frustrated by the tree. As she walked away, Naomi looked behind her to wink at Emily and swayed her hips.

If Naomi continued to behave like this, some serious DIY was going to have to be performed in Emily's case.

**I hope this chapter is liked better than the previous one..**

**Anyway I am going caravanning with my boyfriend this weekend, so I will try my best to get my update up maybe on Wednesday. I know it is a while away but hey, we have been through a rough patch with my leg and time apart and everything, everybody needs to get away don't they?**

**Please let me know what you think as always**

**Much Love, Debz xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Had a fantastic weekend away... Very eventful ;) Here is a chapter for all of you lovely readers. :D**

"I want to fucking go home!" Katie was in one of her more stroppy moods, and she was taking it out on Emily, Naomi and Effy, particularly Emily. They were all sat sheltered under a very well crafted straw umbrella, made entirely from scratch by the locals. The rain was lashing down relentlessly against the top of the sturdy structure, but despite being sat under it, it was doing a very shit job of keeping them dry. Naomi was soaked through to the skin, and as she looked around the group, she could see they were too.

So, after being sat under the shit shelter, lost and stranded, and miles away from anywhere, Katie had officially blown a fuse.

"Katie, I know you want to go home, we all do, but if we don't stick this out who knows what Harriet is going to make us do!" Emily retorted. Naomi could hear in Emily's voice that she was starting to get agitated with the older twin. She felt a little twinge of guilt as she realised that Emily's angry tone of voice actually turned her on a little bit. Just a little though.

"Fuck you Emily, this mission isn't all about you, you have to think about other people!"

"It is not my fucking fault that you got dragged onto this mission!" Emily fired back, her voice getting lower the angrier she got. Naomi just watched their exchange with wide eyes.

"Well maybe, if you hadn't gotten your precious Freddie killed, then I wouldn't have had to come on this trip and be such a burden to you!" Katie was furious, she was shivering with cold and there were rivulets of water running down her face. There was a long silence after her outburst; there was only a rumble of thunder, and the sound of rain lashing down on the ground.

Naomi looked over to Emily in concern and saw that tears had sprung to her eyes, despite the rain already running down her face.

"You are a complete and utter selfish..." Emily was cut off by the strangle screams of Effy.

"Will you two just shut the fuck up?"

Silence again. Naomi could hear the heavy breathing of both of the twins, passions had risen high, and Effy couldn't take the strain. Naomi reached over and put her hand over Emily's. She felt that Emily was shaking, whether it was from cold or anger she didn't know.

She saw that Katie's expression had switched from angry to guilty immediately; both Effy and Katie had obviously had some discussion about Effy's relationship and attachment with Freddie in the past.

"Effy I'm sorry, I didn't think... I was just..."

"It is fine Katie; you never seem to think do you?" She said in the emotionless voice she does. With that she stood up and walked away. Her back was retreating into the ever thickening blanket of rain.

"Effy! EFFY!" Katie shouted after her, when Effy didn't respond Katie ran after, giving Naomi and Emily a slightly apologetic look before disappearing after her.

Emily let out an angry, exasperated sigh.

Naomi rubbed her thumb over Emily's palm in comfort. "Are you okay?"

Emily exploded.

"No I am not okay! Do you know why? Because that fucking girl is such a drama queen! Whatever I decide to do in my life, she has to do it better. I got a Moped for my 17th birthday; she went and got a car. I blew everybody away at my piano recital when I was 7 years old, so she got jealous and decided to gate crash it, singing and dancing to the spice girls. Of course everybody thought that it was adorable and started cheering and clapping her. I wanted to make something of my life, and do good for my country by training hard and becoming a secret agent, and here she fucking is, without an ounce of training and ready to ruin it for me. She doesn't realise that this is my chance in life to prove myself and to show that I am capable of a lot, and here she is, all delicate and wet, moaning because her fucking hair is wet. And... to top it all off, after all the shit she gave me after coming out as being gay, she is here with Effy, once again stealing my thunder, prancing around with her and she doesn't even realise it! Effy is fucking smitten!"

Naomi sat and listened to Emily's rant without saying a word. She felt that simply being there for Emily, and just listening was enough of a comfort for now.

Emily huffed again as if trying to compose herself.

"Come on." She said shortly, and pulled Naomi out of the shelter and into the rain.

"Emily where are we going?" Naomi called after her, but didn't resist against Emily's pull.

"I don't care" She called back and kept on pulling Naomi forward, through the trees, through the foliage and mini streams that were being created with all the rain.

After about 15 minutes they came to a clearing where a large rock was over hanging from a craggy cliff face, Emily took one look, decided it was stable and clambered underneath it, sheltering herself from the rain. Naomi followed shortly afterwards.

"I am going to press the panic button soon; no doubt Katie and Effy have already done." Naomi said cautiously.

Emily just pulled her knees up to her chest and nodded mutely, Naomi could not describe the look on Emily's face. It was a mixture between hurt, annoyance, discomfort and of course anger. Naomi figured that Emily was probably not in the most talkative of moods at the present moment in time.

"Ems..." Naomi whispered.

Emily didn't reply, she just turned and kissed Naomi, roughly and deeply. Naomi's initial reaction was to moan loudly into the kiss, and return it, rubbing her hands up Emily's back and into her hair. Their tongues danced, and Emily pulled seductively on Naomi's hair, sighing whilst doing so. She was stirring reactions within Naomi that she didn't think she could control.

It was when Emily pinned Naomi down onto the ground and started tugging at her clothes that Naomi finally came to her senses and struggled to put stop to it.

"Ems... Emily!" She managed to say between heated kisses. Emily pulled back questioningly with a raised eyebrow. Jesus she looked sexy.

"What?" She asked in that husky voice. Naomi was in 2 minds as to whether she should just say nothing and continue kissing Emily or do what was best for both of them and discuss the situation. It was a tough battle between her head and heart (well, groin) and unfortunately she let her head win.

"Ems, this isn't right, I feel like I would be taking advantage of you whilst you are upset and hurting." Naomi muttered.

Emily exhaled incredulously and rolled her eyes. "Who says I am upset?" She said in a harsh voice, flinging her hands up in the air.

"I can see it Emily... you need to make up with your sister, you need to clear the air between you!"

Emily exploded again with her Fitch temper, a similarity between her and Katie, it is just Katie seems to show it a lot more frequently. "Well what would you even know about it? You don't even have any fucking siblings; stop acting like you know what is best for me."

Naomi felt the sting of Emily's words, she knew Emily was just taking her pent up anger combined with her rejection out on Naomi, but Naomi refused to be a fucking emotional punch bag, she felt her own temper flare and the steely barriers around herself rise. Naomi Campbell did not take shit from anybody, whether she loved them or not.

"I am just doing the right thing and looking out for you _Fitch, _I don't want you to regret this in the morning." Naomi saw Emily flinch as she noticed Naomi dropping her pet name for Emily and resorting to calling her by her last name.

"Well I don't need your fucking help Naomi; you have made it quite clear that you don't want me so why don't you just fuck off." Emily's voice cracked and Naomi could hear the upset and hurt in it, even underneath all the bitterness.

"Of course I _want _you Emily, you have no idea what unorthodox thoughts run through my mind whenever you are around, I have to physically restrain myself from jumping you and shagging you practically all the time!." Naomi's voice had risen and was starting to get high pitched, there was no tenderness in her voice, only hurt, and she could see the tears flowing freely down Emily's face.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Emily shouted back, obviously referring to what had just occurred between them.

"Emily I fucking love you, I don't want this to be a fling, and shagging to forget your pain is definitely a symptom of a dysfunctional relationship!" Naomi said.

Emily didn't reply for a while, she just sat with her knees up to her chest again with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Naomi," Her voice sounded sincere, but still broken. "I need you, I can't bear it, and I don't think I could live with myself if you left." Emily choked. Naomi just nodded but stood up anyway, her head bent slightly because of the height of the rock.

She turned and started to walk away from Emily, unable to cope with the sound of Emily's sobs. She stopped to speak, but didn't turn to look around.

"By the way just so you know, I _did _have a sibling, a younger sister. She died when she was 7 in a road traffic accident." Naomi said in a small voice. She walked away into the rain, not even hearing Emily's sharp intake of breath and the look of horror on her face.

"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"

When the results of the task came through, it turned out that Emily and Naomi were in fact the last pair to press the Panic button, earning them the position of first place.

Cook and JJ pressed their button within the first couple of hours, basically because Cook couldn't be arsed, and the stress of the rainforest caused JJ to get locked on quite frequently. Doug had made his views about putting somebody suffering with Aspergers into the Amazon rainforest quite clear, causing him and Harriet to have a rather heated argument in the middle of the announcements.

Pandora and Thomas had lasted a couple of days, claiming that they had used up their secret stash of condoms, and Pandora really wanted to go home and get some more.

Katie and Effy had pressed theirs about an hour before Emily and Naomi, which made Harriet narrow her eyes in suspicion and ask them why they were found in such close proximity to each other. They all just played innocent and said nothing.

In celebration of the completed task, there was a little mini party at the HQ, where Cook had brought a large supply of booze, food and drugs. Despite the happiness radiating from everybody in the party, Emily was in no mood to celebrate. Ever since they came back from Brazil, Emily had not seen Naomi once; she was starting to get the feeling that she was being avoided.

On the very same night they had arrived back, Emily had gone down to the gym where she knew she would find Naomi, and saw her ripping the shit out of a punch bag. She had noticed Emily enter the gym straight away, but she didn't make any attempt to talk to her, she just continued punching, kicking and kneeing the bag.

"_Naomi I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you, it was inexcusable and I would do anything to take it back." Emily's voice was pleading. She had walked right up to where Naomi was in the gym, so close she could hear her deep breathing._

_Naomi stepped back from the punch bag, and took a few steadying breaths._

"_I know Emily I know you are sorry..."_

_Relief flooded through Emily at the sound of Naomi's voice, at the fact she was talking to her._

"_...but I still haven't forgiven you."_

_Emily's face dropped, but she nodded in understanding, she had hoped too much to think she would be forgiven so quickly._

"_Naomi, I am a cunt. Everything that had happened with Katie, on top of everything that was happening with you just sent me into emotional overdrive; I didn't know how to handle it!"_

"_So I did something to make you mad at me?"_

_Emily flung her arms in frustration._

"_No! It is nothing you did. It was just that I was stuck in the shitty Amazon with a sister who has been driving me crazy all my life and a woman, a beautiful flawless woman who I have come to love more than I can even describe, I was starting to become a bit overwhelmed, I didn't know what I was feeling." Emily tried her hardest to explain, she had to make Naomi understand._

_Naomi looked as if she was having an internal battle with herself._

"_How could you even say that I didn't want you?" She said in a small voice that broke Emily's heart a little bit. So this is what had upset Naomi so much._

"_I'm not going to lie to you Naomi; I have become an insecure person. I had a steady girlfriend, I thought we were happy, but it turned out she was fucking one of her clients behind my back! It hurt me and turned me into damaged goods." Tears were flowing freely down Emily's cheeks by this point, and after her speech she sat down on one of the benches, fearful that her legs might not be able to hold her own weight._

_Before she knew it, Naomi's lips were on hers and her thumbs were wiping away the fallen tears on her cheeks. It was a different kiss to the other ones that they had experienced. This one was tender and loving. It was Naomi's way of telling Emily that she loved her and would never do that to her._

_Naomi rested her forehead against Emily's and looked into her eyes.  
"Just give me some time, wait for me okay?" Naomi had whispered. "I _do _love you, I will show you." With that she had gone._

Emily looked around the party that had commenced and she couldn't see Naomi anywhere, she hadn't seen her since the gym.

"Fuck it," she whispered to herself and picked up a bottle of cider and took a large swig from it.

"Why Ems, I thought you didn't drink!" A voice from behind Emily called. Emily spun round quickly straight into the arms of Naomi, the person who had been clouding her thoughts for the past 24hours.

"I had reason to, but now that you are here it is not needed anymore." Emily declared dramatically and put the bottle firmly back down on the table.

Naomi giggled, "Do you want to give this party a miss? It looks a bit shit anyway." Naomi asked, eyeing Cook at the other side of the room, who was already fucked and was currently in a beer bong competition with Thomas.

"Sure!" Emily's eyes lit up at the prospect of spending time with Naomi.

"Lets go to my car then, I want to show you something." Naomi said mysteriously.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

"Naomi where are we going?" Emily asked for the umpteenth time.

"I am showing you how much I love you." Naomi replied, smiling slightly as she looked out onto the road.

They had been driving for about 15 minutes and Emily was excited and nervous both at the same time. She still felt horribly guilty about what happened out in the Amazon though, and she felt like she needed to reiterate that little fact to Naomi again.

"Naomi, I am so..."

"If you say the word 'sorry' then I am kicking you out of this car right now!" Naomi joked playfully.

Emily stopped in mid sentence and laughed. "I am so apologetic." Emily finished, dodging a punch that Naomi threw at her.

After another 5 minutes they arrived to their destination and Emily was confused as to where Naomi had taken her, there wasn't a building in sight. Naomi took her hand and they walked for a while in a comfortable silence, not feeling the need to say anything to each other.

Without any warning Naomi stopped and indicated towards the floor. Emily squinted and finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the gloom. It was a gravestone; Naomi had taken her to a graveyard! She looked more closely at the gravestone and read the writing on it.

_In memory of the beloved Rose Campbell  
Gone but never forgotten,  
You are forever in our hearts._

Emily's eyes widened as she looked back at Naomi, who was looking down with a sad smile on her face.

"This is your sister's gravestone." Emily stated, unsure of how to react.

"Yeh, I have never shown this to anybody in my entire life, it has always been a part of me that I have kept secret. People don't need to know about the heartbreak I have had in my life."

Emily felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Who was she, to react like that in the forest when Naomi had to knowledge and experience of losing a sister to carry around with her.

"The person that did it... It was my fiancée at the time. It was reported as a hit and run, but he never told me. I got told about everything on the day of my wedding. The police had found DNA evidence at the scene of the crime, my fiancée was arrested.

Emily once again reeled in shock at the emotional blows that Naomi was throwing at her. She had been engaged, and on the happiest day of her life, a bombshell had been dropped on her. Her fiancée had run over her sister and left her to die.

"Naomi I am so sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything... it was my fault she died." Naomi broke down and collapsed onto the floor, suddenly crying and sobbing as if there was no tomorrow.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me!" Naomi cried.

Emily recovered from her shock immediately and sat next to Naomi, pulled her head down and rocked her gently in comfort.

"It wasn't your fault Naomi, it was him, it was all him..." Emily shushed her and rocked her until Naomi had calmed down enough to speak.

"I have shown you everything now, this is me, this is what I am." Naomi whispered into Emily's neck.

Emily kissed the top of Naomi's head and continued rocking her. "I love you so much Naomi, nothing can change that."

Emily's words sent Naomi into a fresh wave of tears, and Naomi clung to Emily even tighter, as if she were her lifeline.

"Your sister would be so proud of you." Emily whispered in Naomi's ear, causing her to shiver. "I know she loves you just as much as I do."

"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**""*"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*

Once they had gotten back to the HQ, the party was still in full swing. Emily caught a glimpse of Katie through the double doors doing shots and dancing with Pandora. When Katie made eye contact with Emily, she gave a little smile as if to say that they would talk tomorrow. Twin connection thing.

Naomi had calmed down enough for Emily to walk her back to the car and drive her back. She even walked Naomi up to her door.

"Will you... stay with me tonight?" Naomi asked timidly. Emily was taken aback because Naomi was anything but timid.

"Of course I will." She replied.

"Thank you Emily." Emily knew that Naomi was not just thanking her for staying in her room tonight.

"Anything for you." She replied.

They got ready for bed quickly and efficiently, brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Naomi laughed when Emily got soap in her eyes, but Emily soon paid her back by splashing her with water. Emily politely averted her eyes when Naomi got changed into her night clothes, and Naomi did the same for Emily. Emily was borrowing one of Naomi's big tshirts.

When they finally got into bed, Naomi got under the covers and shuffled back so that Emily had space too. She wrapped her arms around Emily as soon as she was settled, making it so that they were spooning. Naomi was protectively wrapping her body around Emily, as if not letting anything else in the world touch her.

"I love you Naoms." Emily whispered as she felt herself dropping off. But Naomi's deep, even breathing indicated that she was already asleep.

**More saucy next chapter? I feel like they are becoming nuns! Haha.**

**Yay! Got to 50K words! Thats an achievement for me believe me. **

**This chapter was originally going to have A LOT more angst but I just couldn't do it!  
For those of you that just like happy families and sex all story long: You are welcome.  
For those who love angst and drama and revel in it: I am sorry!**

**Please let me know what you want from me and this story, If you want another 50K words the ideas will have to come from somewhere! haha **


	16. Chapter 16

It was a week since Naomi had revealed her secret to Emily and they had never been closer. Emily had been so understanding and caring, that Naomi couldn't help but feel even more drawn to her than she had been previously. Naomi didn't even think that such a thing was possible. They had woken up that morning, and instead of waking to an empty bed like she had expected, she woke to Emily's smiling face. Her brown eyes were glistening with adoration and the small smile on her lips instantly warmed Naomi from the inside out.

"Hey" She had said, her voice even more husky after she had been asleep.  
"Hey." Naomi smiled.

Since then they had almost been inseparable. They only parted to get on with their own individual work within MI5, work was piling up against them at the moment since it was getting towards the spring, and that is when most of the missions are allocated.

However they continued to exercise every morning and every night, training intensely to work each other to their limits. Naomi gave special attention to building Emily's shoulder back up to full strength, focussing on upper body training, and special weight training. It was getting a lot better now, but it still wasn't perfect. She still had trouble lifting her arm up above her head, and that move was essential when she wanted to block an attack from an enemy. When they fought together Emily often ended up on her back due to her lack of mobility in her shoulder, Naomi had taken it upon herself to remedy that situation.

They spent mealtimes together laughing and chatting about the day and spent the night in either Emily's room or Naomi's room. Naomi had become quite accustomed to spending a lot of time with Emily, and quite frankly, she fucking loved it. Though she didn't think she would ever get used to it, the way her heart sped up every time Emily got too close, or the way she often lost her train of thought when Emily smiled at her...

"What are you thinking about?" Emily said idly as she lay on Naomi's bed flicking through a magazine. Naomi was currently sat on her dressing table, painting her finger nails. Well, she was supposed to be painting her finger nails, she kind of got sidetracked staring at Emily's ... skirt. Yes, skirt. She looked at Emily's face and saw that she was smirking. Busted.

"Just thinking about random things you know... the weather."

Emily struggled to contain a snort of laughter. "The weather?" She scoffed.

Naomi laughed. "Or maybe I am thinking about you a little bit."

Emily raised her eyebrow.

"And how great you have been this past week." Naomi finished in a small voice.

Emily's face changed instantly into a concerned pose, which Naomi appreciated. She loved how sensitive Emily was when it came to the subject of her sister. Although Emily had been very supportive and understanding about the whole situation, Naomi had noticed that she had been a lot more careful around Naomi, as if she was some kind of china doll that was going to break. Although Naomi had been feeling fragile, the lack of contact from Emily was starting to drive her insane.

"It is nothing, I know how you must be hurting." Emily said with a small smile.

Naomi thought for a moment, her eyes never leaving Emily's.

"I am not hurting anymore Emily. I spent 3 years of my life hurting and grieving. I have never let anybody else into my life after that incident... loving somebody is just an invitation to more pain." Naomi looked down at her feet as she said the last part of her sentence.

Emily had gotten to her feet and was making her way over to Naomi, when she reached her she put her fingers under her chin and lift her head, forcing Naomi's eyes to reach her own. "I will never hurt you." Emily said sincerely. "I would sooner cut off my arm than do anything to upset you."

Naomi smiled sadly, though inside she was bursting with happiness. The close proximity with Emily was driving her insane. She could just picture the smooth muscles of Emily's stomach clenching as she made her come... Bad Naomi!

Emily's eyebrow had risen again as she evidently felt Naomi tense under her touch.

Naomi cleared her throat. "Cheers." She said. What the fuck? 'Cheers?' How lame could a reply get?

Emily snorted with laughter, causing Naomi to pout.

"Turn that frown upside down!" She laughed, putting her fingers to Naomi's face, forcing Naomi to smile. Naomi lifted her hand and gripped Emily's fingers in between her own, causing Emily to freeze and look at Naomi's serious face.

Emily blinked slowly, and when her eyes opened again, her eyes had darkened considerably. She gave Naomi a look that sent shivers down her spine, and caused her breath to hitch. She leaned close to Naomi so that their lips were almost touching, she was breathing very heavily.

"Can I kiss you?" Emily asked.

Naomi felt touched by her chivalry. Naomi's fragile state was still Emily's main concern, even with the volcano of sexual tension surrounding them.

Naomi just slid her hands up Emily's neck to the back of her head and pulled her into a long searing kiss. Emily moaned into the kiss, causing Naomi to tangle her fingers in Emily's gorgeous hair. When they came up for air, Emily smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, and swung Naomi around by her arm aiming her for the bed. She didn't miss. It would have been an ultimate fail if she did. Naomi landed on the bed with a surprised expression on her face, but she didn't have much time to react because Emily pounced on her like a wildcat.

"I can't do the right thing anymore Naomi, I have to fuck you right now." Emily gasped, pulling Naomi in for another kiss. She ground her body down onto Naomi's, causing Naomi to release a guttural moan. Emily sure was one for the dirty talk, not that Naomi was complaining.

Within seconds Emily had stripped Naomi of her top, leaving it in tatters on the floor beside the bed. In normal circumstances, Naomi would have protested against the destruction of her clothes, but these were no normal circumstances. Emily was taking her time but rushing at the same time. She took her time to explore Naomi's body, where her sensitive points were. She ran her tongue down the valley of Naomi's cleavage, and kissed up her neck reaching her earlobe. The sensation was causing Naomi to gasp, and writhe underneath Emily's burning touch, which just spurred her on even more. Emily reached round and unclasped Naomi's bra, pulling it off her slowly, revealing Naomi's divine breasts. Emily eyed them hungrily and let out a noise of appreciation. She ran her palm across Naomi's chest, which was heaving in anticipation, and felt the nipple harden under her touch. When it all became too much she dipped her head and captured Naomi's nipple in her mouth, massaging Naomi's other breast with her hand. She then switched over to the other one. Naomi was breathing heavily, but her eyes never left Emily's. It was the sexiest thing Emily had ever seen, Naomi wanted to watch Emily pleasuring her.

Emily slid down Naomi's body slowly, kissing each of Naomi's breasts as she went, and never broke eye contact. Naomi lifted her hips in anticipation, but Emily just lingered there, kissing, licking and biting Naomi's inner thighs, teasing her to point of delirium. Eventually Emily pulled Naomi's skirt and knickers down, exposing her completely. Emily could smell Naomi's arousal, and it added to the lake that had she had created between her own thighs. "You are perfect" She whispered, and dove into the heaven that is Naomi.

Naomi gave a little scream and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck!" She gasped as Emily took her without mercy. Emily added a second finger and watched Naomi intently to see her reaction. Her cries and gasps told Emily all was good so far. She dipped her head and sucked on Naomi's clit hard. Her hips bucked up into Emily, so she got a face full. She continued sucking and pumping, Naomi's reactions telling her that she was hitting exactly the right spot.

She curled her fingers and moved her head up to attack Naomi's breast once more. Naomi screamed her name, her skin had a sheen of sweat , and her fringe was sticking to her head slightly. Emily smiled in satisfaction, her own palm was rubbing up against herself as she pounded into Naomi. Emily gasped and ground herself into Naomi's thigh, revelling in the intense pleasure it gave her.

Her bicep was burning, but she wasn't going to tone it down, instead she fucked Naomi harder, as if Naomi's screams of pleasure were her life source. The burning in her arm gave her a warped kind of pleasure, turning her on even more. She was going to make sure Naomi knew how much she appreciated being let inside her, taking advantage of all Naomi's weak spots and fucking her until Naomi forgot what day of the week it was.

"Shit Emily, I'm gonna come..." Naomi gasped. Emily didn't stop though, she just bent her head again and circled her tongue around Naomi's clit repeatedly.

When Naomi came, it was the most amazing thing Emily had ever seen. She pushed her chest out and leant back on her forearms, she screamed Emily's name and reached for Emily's hand, entwining their fingers. It looked like she had needed that release for days.

"Fuck me that was amazing." Naomi gasped when she had come down from her high. Emily smiled at her, "I just did." She replied cheekily.

"Thank you." Naomi said simply. There was only one emotion in her eyes, and that was love.

"Be my girlfriend?" Emily said before she could stop herself. Shit.

Her question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Naomi was still naked on the bed, but it seemed she had completely forgotten about that as sat up and kissed Emily.  
"How could I say no?" Naomi smiled.

Emily's face broke into a grin."Really?"

"Yes!" Naomi grinned.

"But what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Emily winked.

"Well I am thinking we are going to have to talk to Doug and see if we can 'move in together' effectively, even though we will have to stay in the HQ." Naomi said thoughtfully, she lost her train of thought when she noticed Emily staring at her.

Naomi leaned forward and kissed her, leaning backwards quickly before things got too heated.

"What are you staring at?" Naomi said playfully.

"You... I can't believe I have you, you are perfect."

Naomi blushed at Emily's statement. "Ditto." Fuck sake, the 2nd lame reply today.

Emily laughed again. "I love you." She said sincerely.

"I love you too" Naomi replied, lacing their fingers together, leaning back on the bed. "You have turned my whole life around Emily Fitch." She joked.

"What can I say? I am amazing" Emily said, smiling.

They sat together for a while. Just chatting about this and that, kissing and laughing. Acting like a normal couple.

Without warning, Naomi kissed Emily hard, pressing her down onto the bed. So much for restraining herself. She would never get tired of the way Emily's eyes widened when Naomi surprised her. She guessed she had her whole life to enjoy that now ey?

**I am very sorry to say I might be leaving it here guys. I think the story is wearing a bit thin and I don't want to overdo it. I may come back to it at a later date, but I also think it is best I finish my other story. If you want new material to read my other story, Is It All So Simple? Is quite good.**

**Thankyou for sticking with it all the way to the end, but like I said, I don't want to ruin the story. I feel like it is getting shitter and shitter as I go along lol. **

**I may post a better ending if you loyal readers aren't happy with it, I know that I'm definitely not happy with it. Ah well. C'est la Vie. **

**Love you **** Debzxxx and thank you again, please review one last time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! **

**I thought I would give you another chapter just for old times sake :D. It has been so long I think it is best I give all you old readers a recap summary! **

**A very very very very VERY brief summary of the story so far:  
Emily is a secret agent for MI5, and she forms a friendship with all of her co-workers, though Naomi is a bit frosty. Naomi, Emily, Effy and Freddie are field agents, Pandora is in finance, Thomas is in transport, Cook is in explosives, JJ is in weapons. After an incident in Spain, Freddie is killed and Emily saves Naomi's life, forming a bond between them. Effy expresses that she has an interest in Effy but Emily rebuffs her. (Effy transfers her affection to Katie later on.) Naomi talks about how she was once attacked by Katie, but they soon sort out their differences.  
Emily finds her girlfriend Emma has cheated on her.  
Emily is sent on a mission to kill somebody, and Naomi accompanies and comforts her.  
Things escalate and Emily has to pose as a pole dance, Naomi as a bartender. Later they even get dropped in the amazon rainforest! (This is where they realise their love for each other and get it onn)  
Naomi then reveals how she once had a sister but she died in a car accident.**

**That's about everything ;) – It is just a short one mind!**

**Enjoy**!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naomi revved the engine of the battered ford fiesta and spun it around in a U turn, in an attempt to avoid the shower of bullets raining down upon her.

"Fuck" She whispered to herself.

She put the car into gear and slammed down on the gas, pushing the little 1.2 litre engine to the limit. She ducked down quickly as her back windscreen shattered, the shards of glass cutting into her skin and causing her to grit her teeth. It wasn't like how it is portrayed in action movies like 'Mission Impossible', in reality the secret agent doesn't get away unscathed, little insignificant things like bullets and glass actually fucking hurt.

She had just successfully delivered her charge to the safe house. She had been put in charge of the Chairman of a global animal testing facility. Hated worldwide, and had a lot of enemies to be protected from. Although Naomi didn't entirely agree with what he stood for, she is being paid to protect him, and by default she has gained herself the same enemies. She had delivered the Chairmen to his Headquarters alive, but now she has the little problem of getting herself back to Emily in one piece.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Emily surveyed the dance floor as inconspicuously as possible. She pulled her miniskirt down over gun holster to make sure it was completely hidden before readjusting herself on the bar stool.

"All alone ma'am? Looks like you need another."

Emily glanced up at the sleazy bartender and bit her lip in a seductive manner. She needed to play her part well.

"Only if you think I need one." She winked at him.

The bartender nodded and rand a hand through his slick black hair before leaning on the bar to get closer to her.

"And what drink would a sexy woman like you be wanting?"

"A slow comfortable screw."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Doug? I've lost them." Naomi spoke frantically into her phone having pulled up in a parking space in a battered and steaming ford.

"Really? Well Naomi that is just excellent. I'll be reporting to Harriet immediately." Doug's excited welsh voice said down the phone.

"Woop de fucking do, if Harriet is pleased then it's all hunky dory isn't it?" Naomi replied moodily.

"Now Naomi you know it is all in your best interests to please her. She has only just come around to the idea of you and Emily living together."

"Yeah, yeah I know. She just pisses me off that is all."

"I do agree with Harriet about that fact that you two have become quite a... distraction to one another, but you are 2 of our best agents so I suppose we will have to put up with it."

"Yes. Yes you will." Naomi said harshly.

"Well, well done again Naomi, I can tell you are getting a bit arsey so I will leave you to it. See you tomorrow, Ciao!" Doug hung up.

"Fucking charming." Naomi grumbled before flipping her phone shut and throwing it down beside her.

Her mind turned towards Emily and instantly her mood lifted. Her, Emily, their flat, alone. Naomi had some preparation to do.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please take off your shoes." The pathetic bartender said before scurrying of to put on the sound system.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to him. His back was turned away from her so she took this easy opportunity to take a well placed blow to the back of his head. He crumpled to the floor, out cold.

Emily stepped over to him distastefully and made her way to the 'Authorised Personnel Only' door. She knew what kind of man was behind that door. The kind of man she despised. Selling of drugs, arms, women and god knows what else. The bartender was just Emily's entry ticket. Now she was about to attend the show.

She knocked on the door and politely waited for an answer. She might as well give her victim that courtesy.

"Who's there?" Came a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

"A present." Emily purred in her most seductive voice.

The was a noise from the other side door and the sound of scuffling, as if he was trying to get to the door at speed. The door opened and Emily came face to face with the unshaven face of 'Don Martello'. When Emily heard that he called himself 'Don' in her brief she laughed aloud. Talk about too big for his boots.

His bloodshot, watery eyes travelled down her body taking in her outfit before smiling appreciatively.

"Ah miss..."

"Rogue."

"Miss Rogue what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh after tonight I think you will find the pleasure is all mine." She winked at him for good measure.

Martello's eyes widened and he stepped aside to let her past. There were 4 other men in his room sat around a poker table, looking at her with weary eyes.

"Go!" Martello barked in dismissal, and they immediately stood up and left, giving Emily daggers as they left.

When the door shut behind them Martello smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"I've been offered a lot of drinks tonight, and I only really want one thing." She said in her low husky voice.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Emily could already see Martello's hard dick through his sweatpants. She fought the growing sense of revulsion.

Christ, he would be a shit shag, Emily thought to herself.

"I think you know..." Emily continued drawing her hand down her tight bodice and over her leather skirt.

He was stepping towards her, obviously over eager.

Emily trailed her hand further down still until she was grazing the top of her thigh. She knew what she was doing to him, she was driving him stir crazy. She let her hand linger for a few seconds more before quickly wrapping her fingers around the hilt of the gun and pulling it up so it was resting against his temple.

Shock didn't even have time to register on his face before she pulled the trigger.

Killing somebody never got any easier or any less painful, but over time Emily had learnt how to deal with it. She would block it out for the present moment and put a lid on it. Then she would hide it away for a while until she was ready to explode.

Naomi would always be there when she exploded. She would hold Emily in her arms as she cried, and pull back her hair as she retched. She would make her think happy thoughts when before there was nothing but blood and death. It was why Emily loved her so much. It was why Emily needed her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 12.00am and Naomi knew Emily would be arriving home soon. She could barely contain her excitement. She was pacing the rooms in the apartment, kept checking her hair in the mirror, and kept sitting down then deciding she wanted to stand up and pace again.

The door clicked as Emily turned her key in the lock and stepped through. Naomi's jaw dropped at what she was wearing. She knew she had to dress for the part but this was still a shock. She looked so fucking sexy.

Emily turned her eyes towards Naomi, and Naomi could instantly sense her mood. They were black with lust. Not 2 seconds passed when Naomi felt her legs collapse from underneath her as she took the full force of Emily. She peppered her in kisses, licked bit and sucked on her neck and invaded her every sense. Naomi fell into complete ecstasy and just let her, it was what they both needed.

"I have fucking wanted this since the moment I left you this morning." Emily whispered and bit at Naomi's ear lobe. The tone of her voice ignited another sense in Naomi which unleashed an animal. She flipped them over and quickly rid Emily of her tight bodice that display her breasts so deliciously. Emily groaned and dragged her nails down Naomi's back as Naomi took a hardened nipple into her mouth. This caused Naomi to wince in pleasurable pain as her wounds from the shattering glass were still fresh. Emily did not miss this and pulled back to look at her questioningly. When Naomi revealed the wound Emily's expression looked pained.

She flipped Naomi so that she was on her stomach and kissed each welt with love and tenderness. Naomi smiled and closed her eyes at the contact, though the flame was reignited when she heard Emily sigh. She managed to flip Emily over again and she once again took the dominating role. "Enough about me, how was _your_ day?" She whispered roughly, and once again claimed Emily's breast.

Emily gasped out an incoherent answer as Naomi grinded firmly into her throbbing centre. Naomi leant forward and bit down onto her neck leaving her mark for the world to see. She owned Emily and Emily owned her.

Emily managed to strip Naomi of her vest top and shorts in a flurry of passion, and was dragging her palms down Naomi's sides avoiding her cuts.

"I fucking love you" Emily whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Naomi pushed Emily's miniskirt up to her waist and dragged her knickers down, wasting no time. As she entered Emily she replied. "I love you too Emily Fitch." She built up a steady rhythm and attached her mouth once again to Emily's nipple. She then trailed kisses down her stomach, up her thighs until she found Emily's clit. Still thrusting, Emily's screams still rising. Naomi lifted her head and pulled back, pushing Emily to the brink and then bringing her back again. She knew it was cruel but it would be worth it in the end. She licked once, twice, three times before starting a full frontal attack on Emily's clit. Emily's moans were addictive, her screams were like a drug, urging her and spurring her on faster. She curled her fingers upwards and made Emily come for her. And mind blowing, bone rattling orgasm. And that she did. It was the most beautiful thing anybody could behold. The rise and fall of her panting chest, the clenching of her muscles around her fingers, the way her eyes squeezed shut. Naomi adored every little thing about it.

Emily was crying. Naomi knew that she had killed somebody today, and it was her job to comfort her. She crawled up Emily's body, placing kisses as she went and whispered comforting words in her ear, Then she just lay there holding her little red head. The trick was to wait and then Emily would tell her, then the healing process could start once again. For hours Emily cried into Naomi's shoulder and Naomi did not mind one little bit. She welcomed and embraced it, because she loved that little redhead with every fibre of her being.

They were the perfect team. Soul mates. Inseparable. They fit together like pieces in a jigsaw, and the energy they make is indescribable. Love is the answer, just as love is the key to happiness.


End file.
